Anything but ignorant
by calmenex
Summary: Alyssia tumbles into the world of blackbutler shortly after Ciel and Sebastian made their deal. Follow them as they solve the guard dog's cases. Will there be a kindling romance? (the story follows the manga arcs) - Rewriting
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The innocence of a child is a beautiful thing, running under the heat of the sun, enjoying the outside world, playing with small animals in a meadow full of colors. Living in the light.  
But where there is light, there is also a shadow and curiosity can be a dangerous thing. Like when Alice followed the white rabbit down its rabbit hole. Once the darkness is acknowledged you will find it everywhere, along with the creatures in it. That is why they say that ignorance is bliss…

While all that is true, Alyssia was not a child born into the light nor was she ignorant of the shadows but her mother let her only daughter live her childlike innocence in the light. That is until it was stripped away in one fell swoop. From then on everything changed but unlike Alice who followed the rabbit out of sheer curiosity, Alyssia turned her back on the light and chose to walk in the shadows with all the other creatures in it.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Authors note: Hey guys so I hope you liked the prologue. I know it was short... but hey I'm new at this don't bite my head of! I'm really trying! I could definitely use some advice so please review

 _'thoughts'  
_ "speech" but I'm sure you could have figured it out we all got brains right?

hmm, what else,... Ah yes, so this is my third try to upload this chapter but I swear to god my browser doesn't like me, but hey 3 times the charm right? hopefully.. My OC Alyssia original? I don't know you be the judge of that. This story will probably follow the manga arcs but I don't really know where I am going with this... let's wait and see and hopefully enjoy the ride. We all know **I don't own anything** because let's face it, if I did, you wouldn't be reading it here. So without further ado...

 **Chapter 1**

Alyssia POV

The underworld, it's a dark mixture of the old and new, of humans and the inhuman, the current rain only adds to the already dim light here and makes it all the more sinister. Yet, I find it calming sitting here atop of a building looking down, observing people of all kind transverse in this cold and rainy setting. I find it ironic how here, in the shadows of the worlds, people of many different kinds can act civil with each other, but above there is an invisible wall between the normal and abnormal. So I leave my perch and become one of many. Walking with the crowd I look at the street vendors, the humans, ghouls, witches, demons and the seldom wandering soul that has falsely found its way here. Although minding my own business I still listen to the whispers and gossip going on around me, the underworld is nothing but a giant pool of information but that is one of the things that make it interesting for me.

Suddenly, I am thrust into a dark alleyway but I don't hit a wall nor the wet ground that should be beneath me but dry marble _'huh?'_. Looking up and around I find myself staring at two people having tea. _'People always did call me crazy, maybe I finally am.'_ Then the idiots that pushed me into the alley almost fall on top of me. Turning around I catch the last glimpse of the now gone dimension whole _'huh, not crazy'_.

3POV

Just as Sebastian poured his young master his tea and set a plate of blueberry tart in front of the boy, he notices a spike of energy in the air surrounding them. So when Ciel was about to taste the tea his new butler made and a person falls face first on the stone marble floor before the table, both butler and master are at a loss of words and actions. They see the woman who landed before them look around herself in confusion when finally her red-brown eyes find them. That is when three more gruff looking men fall around her and silence ensues between the occupants of the room. Alyssia stands, slowly she takes in Sebastian's appearance until her eyes finally settle on his left hand where he bears his mark beneath the white gloves, her action unnerving him greatly. Afterward she turns to Ciel doing the same but this time her eyes settle on his eye patch. Beside Ciel Sebastian stiffens, ready for an attack when…

Alyssia POV

 _'_ _They're in a contract, of all the places I could have landed… well, then again it could have been worse'_ Straightening my back I notice how the demon stiffens ready to attack should I pose a threat, that is when I open my mouth "I apologize for the inconvenience of interrupting your tea time.", dip my head a little followed by a small smile.

"It's alright?" The little boy's answer sounds more like a question and he still looks utterly dumbfounded as he asks who I am.

"I'm…" before I can finish my response groans sound from the three idiots behind me "…excuse me for a second little Lord". Not waiting for a response I swiftly move to the one on my left twisting his neck with a sickening crack, whilst startling all the others in the room. _'Don't want to make a mess in here'_ I then turn my back to the man opposite my place and quickly back kick his stomach as the other grabs hold of my left wrist with his right hand. I hold onto his wrist, lean back my weight thus sending him tumbling towards me. I hit his face with my right elbow, extending said arm to reach behind and then around his head to grab his chin, twisting it at an odd angle. As he lands on the floor with a thud I notice the last one standing up to come at me, only to have me turn and kick over his head and while he thinks I missed, I recoil my ankle like a hook thus leaving him a broken neck.

Sebastian POV

The brat and I watch her quickly kill those three men behind her; it was not something I expected. As she finishes I finally take in her appearance. First, I notice a black kimono with spider lilies decorating the bottom and end of the sleeves. It is loosely bound around the waist with a thin strip of red fabric making a gap for her in black leather pants dressed left leg prominent. Around her thigh are two buckles and she wears black above the knee lace up boots. Looking back up I notice several rings and bracelets adorning her limbs, the woman wears a tight black sleeveless top which is easily seen as her kimono barely hangs on her shoulders. Around her neck hangs an old looking leather necklace with a turquoise rectangular crystal. _'She's definitely not from here'_. Finally I take in her pale complexion, pierced ears, her red-brown eyes and her deep crimson hair that almost appears to be black. _'Demoness'_ is all I can think. Just as I finish the thought her eyes find mine and she smirks like she knows exactly what I was thinking, but before I can say anything the brat of a master decides to speak gaining both our attention.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Well, I was going to introduce myself before being so rudely interrupted." Her pout and side comment make me smirk in amusement while she continues. "My name is Alyssia. As to why I am here, well, no reason really other than pure coincidence. And before you doubt me, I was just walking down the street minding my own business when those idiots decided to push me into a dark alley. I was expecting wet ground but instead I land on your floor." I can't help but chuckle at her response. "I'm glad you find my misfortune so entertaining." Yet again the brat interrupts narrowing his eyes at her "And you expect me to believe it is just a coincidence you landed here?"

"I honestly don't care what you believe little lord, if you want to know about that why don't you ask your demon for details." Her response shocks and then angers the young lord while I couldn't help but role my eyes, which earned me her amused smirk. _'Great, she wants to divert the attention to me. Not like that will work'_. Rapidly the brat demands her to explain her answer reasoning that it is his house we are all in.

"Well, little lord; if you want to talk about technicalities then this is not your territory but your demons. So if anyone I _should_ answer to, it is not you but him." _'She is not wrong and though it is the human world, creatures of the underworld tend to see things differently. Now the question stands which of those is she?'_

Alyssia POV

Before the kid could even answer I cut him off "You haven't introduced yourselves yet. It _is_ only fair." By this point the boy looks dumbfounded, again, but he answers while trying to collect himself.

"I am the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis." _'Phantomhive. The guard dog. Interesting.'_ The Phantomhive name is quite well known in certain circles of the Underworld, there was a rumor of them getting killed in a fire but never about any survivors much less of one contracted to a demon. As for the demon the name is naturally not his real one, but one given to him by his contractee as is custom. _'Lucy never told me of a contract with the Phantomhive'_ I must have said it out loud because the next thing I know the kid calls upon his butler, but before he can voice his order I silence him by holding out a hand.

3POV

Silence ensues yet again before Alyssia decides to speak "I said that out loud didn't I?" After seeing Ciel nod his head and Sebastian give an amused smirk all she does is sigh.

"Who is Lucy, Miss Alyssia and why would that person know anything about our contract? Better yet why would they know about my family?" As Ciel narrows his eyes at her she gives a pleading look to Sebastian thinking that he is her only hope to get out of answering, but he only lifts an eyebrow signaling her to answer. After glaring at him, she turns her attention to the young boy choosing her words carefully.

"Lucy is a friend of mine who you need not concern yourself with. As to why my friend knows, it isn't all that shocking. Lucy knows a lot, as for how anyone would have information on your family; it is only a matter of knowing the right people in the right places."

After a short period of contemplation on Ciels part he asks her the question she did not want to answer. "What are you?"

Alyssia silently looks at him thinking whether or not it will be worth answering, then looking at Sebastian and back to the little lord sitting at the table before giving a response. "I'm an assassin." She then walks to the table, her thin high heels clicking with every step she makes, taking a seat opposite to the kid and acting as if she were talking about the weather. All the while having the earl and butler stare at her, watching every move she makes.

"That is your occupation. I am asking what you are. Are you a demon too?"

Both the butler and assassin quietly look at him and before she answers; Alyssia shares an amused expression with the butler.

"Clever – no I am not a demoness. But I don't see what there is for me to gain were I to tell you."

Both butler and lord are thinking of what she said, while the young lord was contemplating a bargain, the demon was already close to the answer and all he needed was prove to verify.

" If it is money you want…" before he can finish Alyssia lifts her hand to silence him.

"I'm an assassin kid. I don't need your money, I have more than enough of my own to buy your entire estate and still live life comfortably until the day I die."

Her response leaves the lord gaping at her. Although he knows assassin's kill for money, for her to have that much is inconceivable for him, but she still needs a place to stay.

"If you answer my question you can stay at this manor, but as staff. After all you landed here out of nowhere."

While his reasoning was right, Sebastian couldn't help but feel like Alyssia was playing the brat. He supposed it was demon intuition because that was what he would have done and yet she was no demon. Both he and his master watched her consider the offer, although he knew she already made her decision and was only putting on an act to make the lord feel in control. That made the girl all the more interesting for him.

"Deal. Shall we set it in stone? And I do mean quite literally." As she watched the young boys eyes widen she thought she would have to clarify further. She wouldn't want the demon to misunderstand, but looking at him subtly rolling his eyes it is clear that he knows what she is.

"Relax little lord. Did you forget I am _not_ a demoness. I don't eat souls, especially not contracted ones. Your deal with me will entail my telling you what I am and my service as your staff, while you let me stay in your household until my service here is done, meaning for as long as I need." After seeing the lord nod in agreement she asked Sebastian for a tea cup and took out two rings each with a delicate moonstone in the center. She put both rings in the cup explaining that it will symbolize their deal and connection similar how the demons mark symbolizes their contract. Then Alyssia took out two small knives giving one to Ciel and keeping the other. She explains that instead of the pain one feels in gaining the contract of the soul, they will simply cut their hand one after the other stating the premise of their deal and pouring their blood on the rings; all the while having Ciel stare at her like she was crazy.

"No, I'm not crazy Earl Phantomhive, you endured getting the contract mark of a demon, cutting your hand will feel like being pricked by a needle in comparison."

When Ciel saw and heard her seriousness of the matter, he picked up the knife and cut across his palm, having blood pool in his hand. He then states his half of the deal and let's his blood drop into the tea cup and onto the rings watching them turn blood red. He looks up at the woman across him only to see the same blood red color in her now glowing eyes. She then takes her knife quickly slices her hand, holding it above the cup to let her blood drop onto the rings, while stating her terms. When she is done, she takes rings out of the cup, cleans them with a napkin and gives one to the young master. Both butler and lord look at the moonstone that had before turned crimson and is now pure black in color.

"With that our deal is complete."

Sebastian POV

A blood contract, it is a deal bound by blood and it is quite similar to how a deal between two demons is made, albeit much stronger. While this is the first time I have ever seen one be done personally, I have heard of them and seen participants but hers seems more powerful and more absolute, just like when a demon contracts for a soul, the covenant is unbreakable. To add to that the way she phrased the premise of it, appears as though they have both equally to gain while in reality it is all in her favor. She can terminate the deal whenever she chooses. _'Clever little girl. She could outsmart even demons.'_

"So what are you?" She looks at kid now, brows furrowing and a pout making its way to her lips.

"You're not even going to _try_ to guess? Where is the fun in that?" she asks the earl tilting her head then adding insult to the wound "I'm sure you can guess, but since you asked how about if after 3 guesses, if you still don't have the answer then I will tell you." _'Ah, she made the deal for pure amusement.'_ While I see the young lord deeply in thought out of the corner of my eye, Alyssia turns her head to me and puts a finger in front of her mouth signaling me not to say anything. _'So she knows I figured it out.'_ The thought and her action only make me smirk in amusement _'maybe having her around will be more entertaining'_.

The voice of the young earl brings the both of us out of our silent conversation.  
"A vampire?"

His suggestion makes both of us cringe in disgust. I couldn't help but answer for her making the brats head turn to me.

"Young Master, vampires are lowly creatures, seen as failures among the inhuman, we don't appreciate being associated with them." The brat looks at the two of us with a look that clearly said 'how am I supposed to know?!' Only making me sigh as Alyssia speaks.

"No harm done my lord, but _please_ keep it in mind. Now, one down two more to go." Although she is entirely polite while saying so, I can see her shudder slightly at the thought of being compared to a _vampyr_.  
"A Halfling? I mean specifically a half-demon because your eyes were glowing blood red before." _'Smart young master, despite being wrong the thought is not entirely unreasonable.'_ It appears as though she thought the same.

"Clever my lord, very clever although wrong I am no part, however small, a demon but I am a Halfling so to say, nationality wise at least. I am half Italian and half Japanese."

"So you are mixed and can speak both languages?"

"Indeed, my lord and many more." _'Interesting, meaning she knows quite a lot about the world and its cultures, probably history as well.'_

"If you are of different nationalities then what you are doesn't necessarily live in the shadows." His comment makes her have a small soft smile and her eyes a sad and far-off look as if she were reliving old memories. But it all vanishes the second my master continues.

"Then a werewolf – I really don't know any others."

His last guess makes me frown "Young Master, werewolves grovel in dirt." Only to have Alyssia turn to me with mirth in her eyes seemingly deciding whether or not to comment on my statement. _'That little…'_ She bites her lip trying to hold back her glee as she turns to the brat to reply.

"My lord, what you mean are shape shifters and no I am undeniably glad not to be one." Her retort makes the boy frown and look at her seemingly saying _'Then what the hell are you?'_ but before she says anything I answer for her.

"She is a witch young master." The statement leaves him to stare at her in utter wonder and disbelief.

Alyssia POV

When Sebastian reveals that I am a witch, I watch the young earls stare at me in a mixture of wonder and disbelief _'Really what do humans think witches look like?'_.

"That is right my lord. I am a witch, a blood witch to be exact."

My statement bringing him back to reality and leaves Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

"Alyssia, can you elaborate what that means?" _'Careful kid, curiosity killed the cat.'_

"My lord, please tell me that your idea of a witch is not an ugly old woman who brews potions in a big copper pot with puff of smoke rising from it when she finishes." I sigh in defeat as I see his cheek wear a light blush of embarrassment. Then I turn to glare at the stupid demon who tries hard to hold back a laugh as he watches the scene in delight. "Though there are such…" The demon has to bite his lip as to not laugh, while I frown in displeasure having to acknowledge such imbeciles. "…witches. They are the weakest and not likely to be recognized as such by our kind. But of course humans tend to generalize everything,…" at that I smirk at the butler as the perfect example comes to mind, "similar to how it is popular belief that all demons have goat legs, talons as feet, bat wings and large bull horns."

Sebastian POV

 _'_ _How dare she…that little'_ my thoughts stops as she raises an eyebrow at me making a clear statement that it is not amusing to be on the receiving end. Though I see her point, all I do is narrow my eyes at her.

3POV

As the silent conversation between the two takes place, Ciel only looks at them and rolls his eyes, thinking that he is definitely the only adult in the room whilst not physically but mentally. He clears his throat and lifts a delicate eyebrow.

"Whenever you two are ready…" He gains both their attention and gestures to Alyssia to continue her explanation.

"As I was saying, there is a hierarchy of power between witches but we are nomads and don't really associate with our own kind on a regular basis. We strive for knowledge and experience on our travels meeting all kinds of people. Therefore, we see no need in a power system like your government. Yet you could say there are different houses of witches, some stronger and others weaker. Even without someone to rule we know our place in our community. As for blood witches, we are the equivalent of your queen, status wise that is. Blood witches hold the title of strongest of our kind."

At the end of the explanation Ciel looks at her in fascination as the newfound knowledge begins to sink in and he couldn't help but ask.

"Then why are you an assassin?" While Sebastian couldn't quite understand either Alyssia just shrugs her shoulders before answering.

"What better way to stay in the shadows, live life like one pleases, travel to all kinds of places and gain knowledge of peoples deepest and darkest desires than to be an assassin? I find being paid to live and enjoy life with a simple kill is an easy lifestyle."

Her answer leaves the young master dumbfounded while Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. He knows she is hiding her main reason for being an assassin.

"Don't worry, young master, while I am under your employment I won't be taking any other jobs."

"Alyssia is it really that easy to stop or pause being an assassin?"

"It's fine young master. Only close contacts know of my real identity and all of them know that I am on vacation until further notice." No name? That seemed odd to Sebastian. Well known assassins usually have a cover name.

"You were on a holiday?" The young masters' question was really of no importance and her being on vacation only validates Sebastian's earlier idea that she decided to stay here for sheer entertainment. After seeing her nod in response, Sebastian decided to ask seeing that his new master was too idiotic to do that on his own. He still has much to learn he thought.

"Alyssia, with the amount of money you claim to have shouldn't you be quite a well known assassin?" Oh, she knew exactly where he was going with this, yet she still nodded raising an eyebrow to show that he should continue. After seeing her reply and gesture, continue he did. "Those high strung assassins usually have cover names yet you seem to have none." His declaration made Ciel raise his head in thought and confusion.

"Yes, I know. I never chose any cover name because I always stayed in the shadows and hardly spoke even when I was given job offers. First the client has to contact one of my contacts, who then arrange a meeting and payment between me and the client. That meeting is when I get the first half of the payment, after the job I get the rest. My clients are well aware that if they cannot acquire the second half, it ends with a most unsavory death." _'And then torture in the depth of hell because Lucy hates people who break deals especially the ones that try to deceive me.'_ She thought to herself before continuing. "The only thing they do know about me is that I have blood red eyes." Alyssia stands from her seat ready to begin her duties. Sebastian collects the young master's plate and tableware while she takes the tea cups and napkins. Both putting it on the cart as the boy stands and makes his way the door, before turning his head to look at Alyssia.

"So you don't have a cover name?"

Alyssia stares at him in thought before answering.  
"I do have one but that is merely what they call me and not one I chose myself."

Although both butler and master notice her reluctance, Ciel gestures her to continue as Sebastian still holds the door open for the young master.

"If you must know – it's crow."

For a moment Ciel doesn't understand why there is anything wrong with that as a cover, when he turns to look at his butler he observes as his eyes widen. _'So the name did have meaning'_ Ciel thought and then turns his attention back to Alyssia who wore a serious expression. She thought it best to clarify her disregard for the name seeing the nonchalance of her temporary master, but more importantly seeing the butlers eyes widen and then narrow his glowing red orbs.

"In the underworld the crow symbolizes a certain high ranking demon, my lord." Gaining the full attention of both butler and master she calmly continues. "By calling me crow, it is an utter disregard to both the said demon and me, thus they show disrespect to one who should be respected. I am not a tool for such degradation."

"That may be so, but is it not out of respect for you?" This comment makes Sebastian glare at the boy and Alyssia wear a compassionate smile before answering.

"While I can see your reasoning young master, I am not a demon but a witch and although they may not know it, I am a blood witch."

Having heard her response the butler's shoulders relax and Ciel gives a nod of understanding. Before finally turning to leave the room Ciel has a final question for his new maid.

"Do you have a full name Alyssia?" His question makes her smile in amusement and the butler quirk a brow in curiosity.

"Yes, I do my lord." Her response humoring the demon while irritating the young lord before he gives her a look clearly indicating for her to continue. With mirth in her eyes, she smiles innocently and tilts her head to the side making it hard for the demon to keep his composure. After deciding to finally answer the young boy she curtsies.

"Alyssia della Luna, a pleasure my lord."

So? did you like it? Too many secrets already revealed? I had to... it was supposed to be an introduction to the characters and how they act with eachother. Was it ok? I'll work on it let's pray it only gets better from here.

So I will probably publish the chapter 2 soon it will be like a follow up to this one and then a time skip of 2 years if I remember correctly and then it would be the 1st chapter of the guy burning in the oven. But don't hold me to it, I make no promises.

Also I know the title is a little... well you know. I really suck at naming things and I already pity any children I will be naming in the future.

Until next time ladies and gents!


	3. Chapter 2 - The butler and maid talented

So while I was writing this I decided to check the manga for the name of the guy that gets burnt, but turns out that doesn't happen in the manga but in the anime…Ooops.  
BUUUT, in the previous author note I told you that I would be writing about it, so here it is…

(I **don't** own anything)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

3POV

After Ciel left the room for his study the butler turned to the new maid in amusement who simply looks at him with a passive look adorning her face, watching as Sebastian now pushes the cart out the room and silently following him. Absorbing her surroundings, Alyssia notices drawings, vases and other antiques decorating the corridor. For an art lover like her this was like seventh heaven and she couldn't help but let the fascination show on her face. Unfortunately, the demon noticed her change in demeanor, quickly sending her a questioning look, only for her to snap at him.

"What? Is it wrong to appreciate art?" _'Women and their mood swings…'_ Sebastian just rolls his eyes before moving onto a more significant topic.

"Why make a deal with the brat?"

' _Brat…'_ She looks at him barely containing a giggle, then tilting her head in thought and lastly looking straight ahead. "You sure are quick to drop your butler act…" Her comment makes the demon's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "I think you know why though." She turns her head to look him directly in the eyes. He doesn't answer. Simply waiting for her to continue and that she does. "How often does one meet an ancient demon acting as a butler to a 10 year old boy that has still to grasp his role in society?"

"Might I remind you that you are now a Phantomhive servant as well?" _'Demons can be sooo touchy'_ is all she can think _'Lucy would find this situation completely hilarious'_.

"Why yes, I am. And it will be most enjoyable." Having arrived at the kitchen they continue their work in silence.

The next few weeks were spent assembling a new household routine and teaching the young master in economics and general education, while dealing with late night visitors who were swiftly taken care of by both demon and witch without a single sound disturbing the young earl's much needed sleep. By the time the previous head butler Mister Tanaka was released from the hospital, the demon and witch could successfully act as the highest grade servants, only befitting the Phantomhive household.

"Today, we have prepared rose scented black tea, served with Devonshire Splits." While Sebastian explains the dish, the young master takes his cup inhaling the fresh aroma of roses, before taking a satisfying mouthful of tea. Standing to the side in her new black and white maid costume the witch and butler watch the lord enjoy his treat.

"I want to reemploy Tanaka as the house steward." The young lord's comment comes seemingly out of nowhere when he doesn't even lift his gaze to look at either servant and continues to drink his tea.

Not particularly bothered with the idea and rather glad to have someone capable of looking after the house in their absence, Sebastian agrees swiftly.

"Very well, my lord, I will see to it immediately." After gaining a nod from Ciel, he moves to collect the now empty tea cup as Alyssia simultaneously goes to take the plate. When they finish clearing the table she decides to speak up.

"Young Master" at Ciel's acknowledgement, she continues. "I believe it would be wise to look for more staff, my lord." The boy tilts his head in contemplation and the butler decides to offer his opinion.

"I have to agree, Young Master. The house of Phantomhive is one of the most distinguished noble families in England. It seems odd for such an important house to only have a steward, head butler and housekeeper." While it would pose no problem for the two supernatural beings to finish all the duties themselves, it is better to have people to look after the house, when they accompany the young lord on business, because being the Queen's Guard Dog invites a lot of enemies and while Sebastian is sure that Alyssia could cast a spell before they leave the manor, it would be a tedious task to do so every time.

"Yes. But where would we find suitable staff? They would need to have a certain skill set in order to work here. Most of all they need to have absolute loyalty towards us." There are more than enough people with combat training, whether they qualify for the Phantomhive name is a different question. They would certainly have to be humans because mixing too many inhuman together is bound to bring trouble to all parties involved. Finding ones that would be loyal to the young master is a different matter altogether. _'Human loyalties are so easily swayed.'_ Just as the demon's thoughts finish, Alyssia decides to answer.

"I don't think that will be a problem." At her reply the lord's eyebrows furrow in doubt. "There are quite a few who are skilled enough to work at this manor. As for their loyalty, we will just have to earn it."

"Those in need are easily swayed, my lord." Sebastian finishes for her.

The young earl looks at his two servants "And how are you going to find such people."

"Don't worry Young Master, Alyssia and I will take care of it."

After waving his hand in dismissal both servants head to the kitchen for their chores, they decide that the house will need at least three more servants, one of which will have to be a strategist.

"There is a war in America." Alyssia suggests.

Fish knife in hand he turns to look at her and replies with a raised eyebrow. "You want to go all the way to America for this?"

"We need a strategist and who better than a soldier that has survived numerous battles?" As he thinks her idea over, Sebastian watches as a mocking grin spreads on her face. "Besides, whose loyalty is easier to gain than a broken man's, who wants nothing more than to leave the place he watched his comrades die?"

"Sometimes you act more demon than witch."

To which she replies with a simple shrug while taking out plates from the cupboard. "It was your idea." The demon just shakes his head and continues preparing the night's dinner.

Finished cutting and seasoning the fish he puts the salmon in the preheated pan and begins to fry it. Sitting at the kitchen table with her chin propped on her open palm, Alyssia watches the demon elegantly move as he continues to cook. He was enticing to watch, but she would never admit it out loud, it would only boost his ego.

"It would be best to have someone trained for long-range and one for close combat."

Snapping out of her trance, she mentally goes through all the rumors, she has heard of in the past few months, for somebody that might fit the criteria. Before she can come up with anyone Sebastian takes the seat opposite to her, while he waits for the vegetables to finish. "I know of a research facility that supposedly has quite a few mangled corpses." _'Where in the world did he hear that?'_ The witch lifts an eyebrow in curiosity and waits for him to continue. "Humans are such disgusting creatures."

She laughs at his comment before answering. "Indeed they are – this time however it could work in our favor."

"Yes, that it could. The bodies seemed to be beaten quite badly but it appears to be the result of a fist fight."

"Do I want to know how you found out?" Her only reply was a canine toothed grin. _'Demons…'_ She thought, shaking her head. "Then we only have one left."

"At least one."

She replies while rolling her eyes at him. "Less servants means less people who could find out what we are."

He purses his lips, nodding in agreement, before showing her a sadistic smile. "Afraid of getting burnt at the stake?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She replies with sarcasm rolling of her tongue. "Even if they tried, it wouldn't work."

"Duly noted."

Standing up the butler returns to his cooking, he takes the steamed vegetables and mixes them with seasoned butter, adding a few herbs to the mix. As Alyssia watches him stir the cream sauce, she proceeds to think of any rumors that might help. Seemingly lost in thought she doesn't notice the butler looking back at her waiting to gain her attention. All he needed was for her to taste the vegetables.

"Alyssia." Her eyes immediately snap to his.

"Yes?"

"Taste this for me."

Her eyes light up at the flavor _'whoever said demons can't cook is horribly mistaken.'_ "It's good." Taking the mixing bowl from him, she moves to put the vegetables in a small side dish. Her back facing him she continues "I might know a candidate to complete our servant trio."

He serves the fish on a plate and drizzles a sufficient amount of sauce over it, finishing the dish with a spring of mint. "Do you, now?"

She cuts the freshly baked loaf of bread in a few slices and arranges it while speaking. "Yes, her name is Mey-Rin. She's an assassin – a sniper to be exact. Apparently her eyes were too sharp to have a normal job, so she used it to her advantage and became a sniper."

"Hmm, and what makes you think she would work here?"

"Rumor has it she wants out."

"Oh, well isn't that perfect. We happen to be hiring." His voice mocking while he wears a perfect look of innocence, Alyssia looks at him with a mischievous smirk as her eyes turn blood red in amusement.

* * *

 _2 years later_

The mornings at the Phantomhive manor start with the black clad butler waking up the head maid of the house. Groaning as Sebastian shakes her shoulder, Alyssia mutters insults at him in Japanese. _'It's one of those mornings…'_ Sebastian thinks as the witch slowly sits up. He learnt from experience that Alyssia was not a morning person and although most days she would simply not say anything for at least another hour after he wakes her up, there were the few exceptions when she would insult him while still half asleep, like today. The first time it happened he had thought nothing of it, until he was thrown against the wall by an invisible force and had icicles aimed at his throat. To say it shocked the demon would be an understatement. Although he wouldn't die from it, he wasn't a masochist to enjoy being thrust around, so from then on he'd always try to leave the room quickly on such days, though admittedly it doesn't always work.

"Get dressed, we have a guest coming today." And with that he swiftly leaves her room to prepare morning tea.

After waking up the rest of the staff Alyssia enters the kitchen snatching one of the young masters' scones only to have Sebastian sigh in frustration. After years of working together he has gotten used to that particular habit and simply made more food but it still irritates him. When she finishes plating the servants breakfast she moves to look at the day's schedule and finally leaves the kitchen to check the halls while Sebastian continues preparing the earls breakfast.

Heels clicking, Alyssia arrives at the master bedroom, she takes the cart from Sebastian and he moves to open the door for her. After pushing the cart in, she goes to Ciel's closet and prepares his clothing for the day laying it out for Sebastian and then opening the curtains as he speaks.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up. For today's breakfast a selection of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. As side dishes toast, scones and champagne have been baked. Which would you like?"

Taking the tea cup Ciel answers with a yawn. "The scone."

"Very well."

"I will have it prepared at the table, Young Master." And with that Alyssia leaves the room to lay out the lord's breakfast selection in the dining room. As the door closes Sebastian dresses the boy in the clothes the head maid had picked for the day.

"That aroma…is it Ceylon tea today?"

"Yes, very good my lord."

"Today's plans?" Ciel then listens to Sebastian list off the day's schedule, including his tutor lessons and their Italian guest for the evening.

"Sebastian, make sure Alice and you only prepare the best for our guest, we have a reputation to uphold." Ever since the young master made the deal with the witch, he had become quite fond of her. He respected her for her knowledge and skill and though he would never admit it he appreciated her occasional mothering, for those reasons he had taken to calling her by nickname.

"Of course, my lord, we will see to it." Sebastian says with a hand over his heart and a polite bow. Then he moves to open the door for his master.

Before leaving Ciel takes in his image in the mirror and while he knows little to nothing about fashion, even he can say for certain that the clothes suit him perfectly. "Leave it to Alice to always find the perfect outfit."

"Indeed my lord, it is a talent of hers." With that another eventful day at the manor begins for the young earl.

Alyssia POV

' _Tired…so tired…so awfully tired.'_ I can't understand how anyone in their right mind could wake up at 5 in the morning and not be sleepy. Then again, there is Sebastian _'but he doesn't even sleep!'_ Could demons become tired? Now that is an interesting thought. My internal rambling continues as I prepare Ciel's breakfast selection and take the things he didn't want back to the kitchen. It's empty; their plates are in the sink. _'Where are they?'_ Sighing I first wash their dishes and then make my way to find the other servants.

"Ahhhh! Young Master why did you do that?" That's Finny. Find one of them, and you will find them all. I make my way to where Finny's voice came from. Walking down the hall, I spot Sebastian just a few feet away.

"You heard that as well?" I pout at his back because he doesn't even startle when he hears me from behind him.

"I doubt there was anyone who didn't." He shakes his head in exhaustion. "Sometimes I wonder why we hired them."

Laughing lightly at his expression we finally reach the dining room door and he instantly throws it open.

"There you are." We say at the same time immediately my eyes find his in shock, but before anything is said, Ciel begins to cough choking on his tea in an attempt not to laugh. Shaking his head too lightly for anyone else to notice, Sebastian continues talking, bringing the servant trio to attention. "Finny. Have you finished weeding the courtyard?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Mey-Rin. How are the shirts in the laundry?" She looks flustered.

"Bard. Are dinner preparations going as they should?"

"Tanaka." We all turn to look at him sitting in the corner, drinking his tea. "Well, you're fine as you are."

He then turns his attention back to the trio in anger. "If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" _'haha… their faces literally drained of color.'_ I move to stand beside the little lord waiting for him to finish eating his last bites, so I can clean the table. "Young Master, are you enjoying your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you. And the clothes you picked today are exceptional as always Alice."

"I'm glad they are to your liking." After a moment of silence he stands from the table, having finished his breakfast and makes his way to the study leaving Sebastian and me alone. As the door closes I collect the dishes and silverware, noticing that the butler still hasn't left. "Can I help you?" I ask him not even turning to him.

"I presume you have done a background check on the guest." _'Oh, I see'_

"Yes, I have." With my reply and plates in hand I make my way to the servant door and look at Sebastian while gesturing with my head to the door. "Would you be so kind?" He holds the door open for me. Continuing down the hall, I decide to ask. "Would you like to know what I found? Although I do have to warn you, it isn't much, seeing as I only had a few hours to inquire."

"I'm sure you found all that you needed." I look at him with an amused smile and a glimmer in my eyes as I see his eyes flash a mischievous crimson. Somewhere along the conversation we have stopped walking and are now face to face.

"Although I know you will find out soon enough…" I trail off as he rolls his eyes. "Let's just say; a pawn that doesn't do as ordered isn't worth anything." I smile innocently at him and turn towards the kitchen making my way down the hall while leaving him standing there.

Sebastian POV

I watch her walk away and a canine-showing smile appears on my face. _'She is so deliciously wicked'_. Turning the other way, I start preparations for the evening. First is to pick and polish the matching tableware, from glasses to garnish bowls to platters. Then the silverware must be without a single spot, reflecting like a mirror. The tablecloths must be brand-new and without the tiniest of stain. The manor's exterior must be prepared well; displaying the Young Master's favorite roses, all the weeds must be pulled and the lawn must look exquisite. The dinner is prepared only by the finest of ingredients.

 _*RIIING*_

The study bell signals. _'My, my, he calls during such a busy time… where is the witch when she's needed?'_ Putting on my tailcoat I leave the kitchen to make my way to the Young Master's study. Knocking at the doors twice, I wait for the permission to enter.

"Come in."

"Young Master, you called. Did you need something?"

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet, like a parfait." _'Honestly, this kid…'_

"I can't do that, Young Master. If you eat something now, you won't eat enough at dinner." The young lord pouts at my answer.

"It's fine, so make me a parfait."

"No." At that the earl squints his eyes at me in frustration and dismisses me with a wave of the hand. As I make my way back to the kitchen, I notice the garden. It looked dead. Then there is broken tableware on the floor and finally in the kitchen I see a burnt piece of meat and the three idiots that caused the chaos. "How in the world did this happen?" _'And where the hell is the witch?'_ Just then the kitchen door opens.

Alyssia POV

I finally finished cleaning the playroom and found the game Ciel wants to play this evening. As I look out the window all I see is destruction. _'Oh no…'_ I quickly make my way to the kitchen, knowing full well that Sebastian would be furious. Entering the kitchen, the smell of burnt meat instantly assaults my nose. I scrunch up my nose in displeasure and see a menacing demon butler along with the idiot servant trio and Tanaka in the midst of burnt meat and broken dishes. "What in the…What happened?"

The servants start talking all at once, making it hard to understand anything.

"A-after I finished killing the weeds I sprinkled…"

"I brought out the tea set b-but then the cart…"

"I set down the raw meat and then I thought…" _'A flamethrower…again?'_

Sighing in annoyance Sebastian answers in a relative calm voice. "I understand. Alyssia and I will finish setting up here." I lift my head at the mention of my name but then turn to look out the window. _'I don't think I have a spell to fix_ _ **that**_ _kind of destruction.'_ That just meant more manual labor, though I doubt we have the time to plant new trees and bushes. _'If only it were a Zen garden.'_ My eyes flicker upwards, I look to Tanaka sitting in the corner calmly drinking green tea from his Japanese cup.

"You all should follow Tanaka's example…" Sebastian begins to say, but is interrupted by me pulling on his sleeve. He turns his head to me in question but I simply grin at him and motion him to look at Tanaka. "Look at the teacup." I whisper so low for only him to hear. Then I watch as his eyes go from confusion to understanding.

3 POV

Sebastian claps his hand, gaining everyone's attention. "Please be quiet, everyone. Listen carefully. This is what we will do." He holds up Tanaka's cup for show and explains everyone's duties. After the other servants leave to gather the items necessary, he turns to the head maid. "I trust you can handle a stone garden."

"Now, what kind of Phantomhive servant would I be, if I couldn't manage that?" The maid in question replies in a mocking voice. "I trust you will handle dinner?"

"Of course, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do that much." An amused smirk adorning his face he takes of his tailcoat and roles up his sleeves, Alyssia crouches before the broken tableware. "What a mess they made." She shakes her head in agreement, looking around to see if one of the other servants is nearby.

" _ **Restituo"**_ Sebastian watches as the tableware reassembles itself, not leaving a single nick behind. The witch then waves her hand making the set disappear. "It'll be in the cupboard, should you need it." He rolls his eyes at her showing off as she makes her way out of the kitchen. Opening the door she turns her head to the butler smirks and says "By the way, you're welcome." Her statement makes his eye twitch in annoyance.

* * *

The servants finish dinner preparations just as their guest's carriage appears in the manor's driveway. After cleaning her hands, Alyssia tells all the servants to line up beside the door as she stands beside Sebastian. The butler opens the door for the guest and both butler and head maid greet him simultaneously.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Mr. Damiano." Sebastian bows with his hand over his heart and Alyssia curtseys with a small smile.

Mr. Damiano smiles widely at the servant duo. "Oh my, good evening!" Then he turns to Alyssia. " _Oh bella_ , you look lovely as always." He moves to the head maid, takes her hand in his and kisses it.

" _Grazie_ , for the compliment, Sir." Alyssia smiles sweetly at him. "May I take your hat and coat, Sir?"

"Thank you, _bella mia_." The guest replies giving her the hat and then removing his coat, momentarily turning his back to her. Unknown to him, at that moment Alyssia's eye twitches in irritation and she wipes her hand on her apron, wishing nothing more than to remove this overly dramatic man from her sight…permanently. Sebastian watches the exchange in amusement. Anything that set the witch off was always fun to watch.

But enough is enough. "Sir, let me show you to the courtyard first. Please follow me." And with that Sebastian begins to lead the guest away. Alyssia quickly hands over the guest's clothing to Bard and tells the servants to continue their duties _exactly_ as they were told. Then she quickly moves to follow after Sebastian who was now standing in the courtyard with an over-dramatic guest.

" _Spettacoloso!_ – This garden is incredible."

Knowing that Ciel didn't like waiting, the maid decided to cut the one sided conversation short. " _Signore_ , the master is ready for you." She gives a meaningful glance at Sebastian, while the guest continues to talk only to be cut short again, this time by the butler. "Let us take you to the drawing room then."

Arriving at the drawing room Sebastian leaves to finish minor details for the night's dinner while Alyssia stands by Ciel's side like a loyal servant, constantly watching. She notices how the guest time after time tries to lead the conversation to money, but never successfully.

"I lost a turn, remember? Therefore it is your turn again." The young master says entirely focused on the game.

Flustered by this Mr. Damiano takes his turn. Alyssia had to admit the game was interesting. She watched the proceedings carefully until the guest lost, his body burning in raging flames. This thought makes her wear a small vicious grin that immediately vanishes as the doors open, revealing Sebastian.

"Young Master, dinner is prepared." With a nod Ciel stands and gestures to the guest to follow.

"Ah, I lose either way, young lord. After dinner we should discuss…" Mr. Damiano is cut short by the young earl. "I don't like not finishing a game."

"Childish…" the guest mumbles but it was loud enough for the other occupants to hear. Ciel turns to him with a raised eyebrow and the guest miserably tries to cover his mistake. What neither master nor guest sees is; both servants narrowing their eyes at the guest.

Dinner is served in the courtyard stone garden; they sit at a long table having the guest sit opposite to the lord. Alyssia rolls out the food cart, first serving her master then the guest. Looking at the dish Mr. Damiano wears a confused expression; this elicits Sebastian to make an overly dramatic speech. "This is _Donburi_! In Japan…"

By now Alyssia was standing by the young earl's side, both watch the butler talk animatedly as he describes the dish. "Is any of it true, Alice?"

"Honestly my lord, I'm not so sure. It's food – to be eaten… I suppose it is true but I wouldn't know the specifics." Ciel nods in understanding. "Nor would you ever research the dish's extensive history."

"No, my lord I don't believe I will ever see a point doing so." Yes, the young earl would have to agree with that. As helpful as Sebastian's knowledge is, at times he like Alice didn't know why that would interest anyone.

Having finished his extensive speech, the butler goes to stand beside Mey-Rin and announces the wine selection. "Mey-Rin, pour the guest some wine." The nervous maid doesn't answer.

Pouring Ciel some more water the witch notices how Sebastian leans closer to Mey-Rin to whisper into her ear. Instantly the clumsy maid's glasses fog as she blushes a deep red. The spectacle seems almost comic, much like a TV-show. Sebastian comes to stand beside Alyssia as the witch continues to watch the maid stagger towards the guest. _'Oh no… this can't be good'_ Mey-Rin pours the wine nowhere close to the glass and directly on the tablecloth. Opposite to the guest three sets of eyes widen in shock and Sebastian is the first to react. He pulls out the tablecloth from underneath the tableware and décor. He quickly folds the cloth holding it in his arms and hiding the wine stain.

"Hm? Where did the cloth go?" Mr. Damiano questions when he finally looks up from his food.

"I had it removed. There was a tiny speck of dirt." Ciel easily deflects his question.

"Oh my! What amazing servants you have."

"Don't mind them too much. They do what is expected of them."

"Yes, I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian says his signature line, making the witch roll her eyes at his obvious pun. Then she moves to Ciel to refill his glass. The rest of dinner went along without any more mishaps.

Later in the drawing room the young master and the guest take their previous seats as Alyssia again stands off to the side. She watches Mr. Damiano try to talk to Ciel about money but it only earned him one reply. "I'm a child, Mr. Damiano. And children don't like to keep games unfinished." Hearing this, the witch couldn't help but smirk. Normally, the young lord would never allow anyone to call him a child but now he addresses himself as such. _'Oh the irony…'_ Alyssia thinks.

"If that's the case, then allow me to make a quick phone call." The guest replies looking rather flustered. Ciel gestures him to take his leave and just as he goes through the door Sebastian stands in front of him with the tea cart. "Sir, would you like some lemon meringue pie?" Mr. Damiano just shakes his head and leaves quickly.

Entering the room Sebastian cuts a piece of pie for the earl as he drinks tea. "What is this weak aroma?"

Sebastian sets the dessert in front of the boy and replies. "Young Master, this is Italian tea. In Italy, not many people drink tea instead they drink coffee. Therefore the tea selection is not very extensive."

"Get me proper tea." At his young masters order the butler's eyes shift to the maid in amusement, making her eye twitch. Noticing this, the earl questions the maid. "Are you offended Alice?"

"No, of course not my lord, after all it is the truth. Either way it doesn't bother me."

"Oh and why is that?" Ciel raises his head in interest.

"You forget my lord. I'm half Japanese. The tea ceremony is a vital part of Japanese culture. In other words Japanese tea is good." She finishes with a mocking closed-eyed smile. This statement makes both master and butler chuckle.

"As for our guest, I want you both to show him the best Phantomhive hospitality."

Understanding the young earl's hidden meaning the witch and demon reply simultaneously.

" _Yes, my lord."  
_

* * *

From within the shadows Sebastian and Alyssia watch the guest walk past the portrait of Ciel's parents. He casts an illusion upon the painting, making it look like it moved, startling the guest. Meanwhile, Alyssia whispers in an eerie voice. _"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead…"_

"Ridiculus." Mr. Damiano thinks, he turns to make his way back to Ciel but instead of arriving in the drawing room, he finds the playroom. Closing the door he continues down the corridor trying door after door. "This mansion is like a maze…" Slowly he gets agitated, fidgeting as he feels someone's eyes on him.

The witch's eerie voice rings through his ears again. _"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead…"_

This time he stops in his tracks, he hears wood creak, the sound seemingly coming closer and closer. _'A ghost…'_ His eyes widen as he sees the image of the deceased Vincent Phantomhive. He turns and runs. "S-s-stay away!"

"Huh? Wasn't that our guest, Bard?" Finny asks.

"Hey! If we don't move this quickly, Sebastian'll yell at us again!"

"Riiight." And so they continue to move the portrait of Ciel's parents.

Cleaning by the grand staircase Mey-Rin still thinks of the incident that happened at dinner. "I got close to Sebastian~… Oh how shameful! I'm such a lecherous maid!" Swinging her arms around as she replays Sebastian whispering in her ear. "Huh? Where did the bucket go?"

Damiano runs as fast as he can.

" _You lose a turn…"_ He almost trips as he hears the witch's whisper in his ears but quickly gathers himself only to be hit by Mey-Rin's flying bucket.

"AHHHHHHH…" He tumbles down the stairs.

The clumsy maid quickly runs to the house guest, "A-Are you alright?! Ohh – oh no… Hi-His leg is twisted the wrong way, yes!"

By then Bard and Finny come to see the commotion, still carrying the painting. Mr. Damiano's eyes widen in fright as he sees a face on the painting move. _"You lose a leg in the enchanted forest…"_ He pales, quickly scrambling to his knees and crawling away as fast as possible, all the while ignoring the concerned calls of the three servants.

The guest doesn't get far, as he finds two pairs of black shoes in his way, looking up he sees both the head maid and butler looming over him, the girl wearing a creepy grin on her ghostly pale face as the butler bows closer to him to talk. "Where are you going, Sir?" The guest swiftly backs up in fright. "We aren't finished entertaining you yet."

The demon straightens himself as the maid speaks tilting her head with a too innocent smile. "We still have to serve the desert."

Damiano rushes to his feet to limp away from the very frightening servant duo as their eyes flash a crimson glow. He falls quickly, not being able to support his weight. His shivering form then crawls away as fast as he can.

The duo slowly stalk after their prey, "If you lose a leg you can only go half the number of spaces, so why not relax and make yourself at home?" Sebastian taunts the prey with a calm voice and close eyed grin.

Damiano whimpers away from the duo, he enters a random room and scrambles to a small door, quickly opening it and hiding in the dark confines. A shiver runs down his spine when he hears slow footsteps making their way to the room. The door creaks open, signaling that the scary pair found him, the steps coming closer...closer and closer.

CLICK

CLACK

CLICK

CLACK

CLI –

Silence – they stop right in front of his hiding place. He moves further back, accidentally touching something sticky. _'Eeek!'_ He brings the hand to his face. "What is this? – It smells…sweet."

Just then the latch opens and revealing a pair of red-brown eyes peering through. "Oh my, Sebastian, would you look at that."

Then the eyes are replaced by another set of brown. "What an impatient guest we have, my dear." Alyssia leans on his shoulder to look at the guest "To think you would try to get the pudding in the oven." Sebastian finishes with a mock sigh.

"O-Oven?!" The guest's eyes widen at the thought and he hammers at the door. "Open up! _Please_ , open the door! Let me out!"

Alyssia leans on the table with an amused grin listening to the wailing guest while the oven burns.

"Don't Italians know?" The demon turns to face the witch. "Plum pudding, mincemeat pie… there are many deserts here in England that contain animal fat."

She narrows her eyes at the demon. "Are you insinuating something?" Sebastian just smirks at her and closes the oven latch. The guest screams in agony as Alyssia's eerie whisper rings through the kitchen.

" _Your body is burnt by the raging flames…"  
_

* * *

"What was that?" Bard turns a confused look at Finny who just tilts his head.

"Hmm, who knows…"

"Thank you for your hard work today."

"Mr. Sebastian! Miss Alyssia!"

Alyssia smiles at the two as she takes the plates of pie from the butler to hand them over. "Would you like some lemon meringue?" Instantly the two grovel on the ground, crying in gratitude. With a sigh the butler leaves the tray on a nearby box as the two start eating.

"Ah, yes. Bard – a tradesman will come by tomorrow. Have him repair the oven."

"Huh? The oven?"

Sebastian simply nods as he makes his way inside where the witch already waits for him.

"I'm sure Mr. Damiano enjoyed his stay. Don't you think?" Alyssia asks in amusement as she links her arm with the demon.

Peering down at the witch with a mischievous glint in his eyes, they continue their walk down the dark corridor, vanishing in the shadows.

"Yes, I'm sure he did."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I had trouble concentrating on writing this because ideas for later chapters kept popping into my head. Which, don't get me wrong, is good for later, but made writing this so much harder…

Any questions? Suggestions? Mistakes you found? THEN please comment.


	4. Chapter 3 - Surprise Visit

Author's Note

Ugh… it was such a busy week, I had to go accompany my mom to her doctor's appointment and it turned out to be really awkward. Honestly I just thought I'd sit back and wait for them to finish but nooo, every time that doctor had something to say to my mom, _his patient_ , he was looking at me like it was my appointment. Soo weird…And all I did was nod dumbly as he talked…next time I'll just wait outside.

Either way, _thank you so much_ for the reviews! I will take it to heart, but it might take a while… I planned to make the OC slowly and gradually seem more vulnerable, so please be patient. As for teasing Ciel or any other characters, there will be more.

I **don't** own anything…obviously.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

3POV

"Welcome, boy. On an errand for your father?" The shop clerk asks with a friendly smile as the young Earl Phantomhive enters the store with his two loyal servants. Inwardly Alyssia is already shaking in laughter, but outwardly she shows nothing. As if he noticed what she was thinking, Ciel glares at his maid from the corner of his eye, only succeeding in making her mouth twitch in well concealed amusement, which makes the little lord narrow his eye more at her. Meanwhile, Sebastian steps forward. "Excuse me. We came to get the _Master's_ cane."

"Ah, so you're the owner of this cane." The shop clerk hands him the cane and continues speaking. "Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid…" This makes both Ciel and Alice snap their attention to the clerk with narrowed eyes. They then watch in satisfaction as Sebastian points the cane at the clerks head only inches away from his face. He pales and his mouth is agape.

"It doesn't bend. It's a well built cane." Alyssia takes the cane from the butler and follows the young lord out of the shop leaving Sebastian to pay.

"Here, Young Master, your new cane." She bends down to hand it to him.

"Hmph… Finny's idiocy is a bothersome thing. Thanks to that, we had to get a new one." Ciel comments, making the maid nod in agreement. Yes, it's always something with the idiotic trio.

"Indeed." Sebastian continues with a close-eyed smile. "While it's true that you grew, it did take time." His comment makes the maid chuckle silently as she mumbles quietly. "A long time." This makes the butler peer down at the maid in amusement, while Ciel's eye twitches.

"What is it with you two and my height?!" He asks with his annoyance clearly visible in his voice. It makes both servants smirk.

"Look, mommy! It's Funtom's Beter Rabbit!" A young girl stands excitedly in front of the toy shop wanting nothing more than the newest Funtom toy. Nowadays such a sight was common. The Funtom Company, although a still growing enterprise, is England's number one confectionary toy company that has rapidly grown in a little under 3 years. There isn't a day when you don't see the name. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognize it. To think a child was the president of such a company would only confuse the public.

"Let's hurry back and hope the mansion isn't in shambles." The young earl watches satisfyingly how his two servants pale slightly at the prospect. If only he knew what lay ahead…

* * *

Stepping up to the front door with the young lord, Alyssia speaks "We will have tea prepared for you shortly..." Sebastian holds the front door open as she trails off not believing her eyes. Beside her Ciel's face drains of color and his jaw drops in disbelief.

Sebastian having his back turned to the manors interior watches them in confusion. "Hm? What's wro…" Turning around all he sees is…

PINK FRILLS AND SPARKLES

"M-my – my manor…A-Alice please tell me this is a nightmare." The young earl asks in horror not wanting to believe that his manor turned into a girl's dollhouse.

Beside him Alyssia gulps "…I wish it was, my lord. I wish it was." Pink frills, bows and sparkles were everywhere just looking at it made her shiver. She never did like sparkly things and pink. She groans already sure who decided to visit. Sebastian just stares in horror at the sight before them. "What in the world… is this?"

"Sebastiaaaaaan!" The idiotic trio slams into the butler bringing the maid out of her trance. In the confusion Mey-Rin takes the chance to hug the butler tightly.

"Calm down everyone. What happened?" Sebastian asks the trio and pries them off of him with the help of the witch. Alyssia now stands beside the demon trying to make sense of the jumbled words the servants are spouting.

Alyssia POV

"It's that crazy little witch!" Bard shouts. _'Huh? What witch?'_ I tilt my head in confusion and furrow my brows at the three. "Witch?" Sebastian asks, lifting a delicate eyebrow and sends a mocking glance at me. I just roll my eyes at his childish mockery.

"Yes! She did this. Look!" The three then point to the parlor door. Inside we can see a little girl dress Tanaka in a blonde wig and frilly dress. "Oh! You look adorable Tanaka, just like Marie Antoinette!"

"Ho ho ho."

"Elizabeth?!" The young lord screams and gains her attention. Sebastian and I take a step back as the girl runs straight for Ciel, enveloping him in a hug so tight it seems to squeeze the life right out of him. " _Ciiiiiiiiiiiieeel!_ " Her scream makes everyone cringe. "I missed you! Did you miss me? And I told you to call me Lizzy."

"Best save your meal, _dear._ He's turning blue." I whisper lowly and look at Sebastian with mirth clear in my eyes. His eye visibly twitches in annoyance and he tugs my hair sharply in reply. _'He's so much fun to mess with.'_ Nonetheless his cough interrupts Lizzy's fawning and gives the little lord time to breathe, as the young lady turns her attention to us. "Oh, Sebastian, Alyssia, I didn't see you there." _'Somehow I don't doubt that.'_

"Lady Elizabeth, it is good to see you again." Sebastian bows while I drop my usual curtsey.

"I got a present for you two!" She smiles radiantly at us and pulls out a pink bonnet, putting it on the butlers head. "You need a little color Sebastian, so I got you a cute bonnet." The servants laugh loudly at the demon, earning them a harsh glare that immediately shuts them up. I, on the other hand, don't try to hold my amusement and smile widely at the young girl. "Lady Elizabeth, what a brilliant idea! It suits him perfectly!"

"I'm glad you think so too Aly." She beams at me.

"My Lady, I'm thankful for your consideration. You also mentioned a present for Alyssia." The butler subtly glances at me to watch my eyes widen.

"That's right!" She takes my hand, gripping it tightly and smiles wider than before. "I have to dress Aly up because _tonight,_ we are holding a ball!" _'I swear it's like she radiates flowers and sparkles…'_

" _Whaaat?!"_ Ciel's voice sounds throughout the room, but I don't think Elizabeth cares. "I never agreed to this! Lizzy!"

"Ciel will be escorting me." She hands Sebastian a package. "These are the clothes I got him. They match my dress!" Then she pulls me away from the others and into the parlor, ignoring the young earl's protests. After the doors close she turns to me expectantly and squeals. "I'm going to make you _sooo_ _pretty._ " _'Should I be insulted?'_ I laugh slightly, which makes Elizabeth flush in embarrassment and stutter.

"Don't worry my lady, I understand." Smiling at her comfortingly, she nods eagerly and shows me the dresses for selection. "Pick one Aly." There are three dresses. The first one is a light pink gown with white lace lining. _'Definitely not.'_ I shake my head lightly at the dress, but the little lady didn't seem to agree. "Oh," she frowns "but you must try it one Aly! I'm sure the pink would stand out more with your skin tone." Then she practically strips me and shoves the gown into my hands. "Oh my! The pink does stand out, so _cuuute!_ "

"I agree," _'the pink is intense…'_ I look at myself in the mirror. No, this is _not_ me. "But I'm afraid it doesn't work well with my hair, my lady." I finish off with a small pout and Elizabeth sighs dejectedly.

"Yes, it's too bad." She says sadly, before quickly regaining her radiance. "Onto the next one!" The next dress is baby blue with dark blue rims at the bottom, waist and top. Its sleeves go past the elbows and end with two-inch long dark blue ruffles. Admittedly it looks good, but after trying it on, "It's too short, my lady." The end of the dress reaches an awkward length just above my ankles.

"Yes, you're right. It looks funny." She laughs lightly which only makes me sigh. "Well, take it off. I have another one for you. And you know what they say, three times the charm." She smiles brightly at me as I remove the blue dress. Then she hands me the last choice. The dress is in a dark emerald green, floor length, sleeveless with a heart neckline that is covered by a net in the same color. _'It's heavy.'_ After putting it on, young Elizabeth squeals and fawns over how adorable it looked. I observe the dress in the mirror. It has a good form. The top hugs my body perfectly and the bottom fans out in an elegant emerald curtain. My waist is adorned by a gold strip decorated by small stones and sparkles, tying at the back with a delicate bow. It looks good and would be perfect…for a Christmas ball. With a sigh I turn to the little lady and smile. "I think we found the dress my lady." Her eyes sparkle at that and she hands me gold sparkling heels to wear.

"Let's do your makeup and hair Aly." I pale _'Oh no…'_ The last time I let her do my makeup, it had taken hours for her to decide what looked good. By the time she was done my skin felt irritated because she had redone it multiple times. _'I am not going through that again.'_

"My lady, I apologize but I must tend to the young master. Those boys don't know how to dress for a ball. So I'm afraid they will need my help." I look at her with a small smile. She frowns at me. "I truly am sorry. But I promise to look proper for this evening and I think you still have a few others to prepare." I wink at her and smile amusedly as she runs out the room beaming like a star, already shouting for Mey-Rin.

3POV

Taking another look in the mirror Alyssia can't help but think she looks like a Christmas ornament, grumbling she makes her way to the young master's study. The dress was awfully heavy which only sours her mood.

In the study the young earl and butler are currently discussing the boy's aversion to dance. "Young Master, I was a frequent guest at Schönbrunn Palace, so yes I know how to dance." Before Ciel can even grumble in response the study doors are thrown open and in strides a huffing and disgruntled looking Alice. She then comes over to the young lord's desk and takes a seat on one of the chairs in front of it. Both master and butler look stupefied at her. Noticing their looks the witch snaps her head up and crosses her arms. "What?!"

Both males are startled by her behavior and Ciel decides to ask. "What happened to you?"

She glares at him and then answers. "Your fiancée happened." At her answer both Ciel and Sebastian sweat drop. But she continues. "Just look at this dress! It's awful!" Having had to walk with the heavy dress and the sparkly shoes that kept getting caught on the hem of her dress, made her initial opinion of it diminish. Now it was plainly annoying.

"You look fine…" Ciel answers, bringing her out of her stupor. It makes her stare at him in disbelief, before turning to the butler who had wisely kept his mouth shut. "Does this look fine to you?" She raises an annoyed eyebrow.

After millennia of dealing with women, he doesn't miss a beat as he answers her evasively. "Not exactly my choice in color."

To which she nods her head in agreement. "Yes, I look like a Christmas ornament. But that's not the problem…" she sighs in defeat. "I'd really like to wear my own clothes, preferably pants…"

"You can't." The young earl answers sternly, before voicing his confusion. "Besides, you wear dresses all the time. Why complain about it now?"

"Yes, _my_ dresses. _This_ is dreadfully heavy! Mine have much softer material, are not nearly as heavy and much easier to move in. And don't get me started on the shoes!"

As Sebastian watches in well concealed amusement, Ciel just rolls his eyes at her. "Don't be dramatic." _'Wrong move, Young Master.'_ Sebastian muses. Alyssia narrows her eyes at him, leaning closer to the young earl and answers him in a frightening whisper. _"When you had to wear one, then we'll talk…"_ Somehow a sense of dread and foreboding filled Ciel and he shuddered.

Sebastian chuckles at the thought of his master in a dress. The sound interrupts the duo's conversation, now having gained their attention the butler coughs to cover up his glee. "My apologies, now, back to topic Young Master, I do believe it is time for me to teach you how to dance." Ciel instantly pales but he stands up, albeit reluctantly.

"Wait, Young Master, you can't dance?" Alice asks utterly confused. She had thought that all noblemen learned to dance from an early age. _'Apparently not.'_

"Quiet!" Ciel hisses in embarrassment "It's not like you can dance."

Alyssia makes a mocking hurt expression with her right hand over her heart and a frown apparent on her lips and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as she gasps. "Young Master…" Mockery clear in her voice, making the lord wrinkle his nose in displeasure and the butler's eyes gleam in amusement. "Of course I can dance – don't you know that hiding in plain sight is best? How else am I to kill someone at festivals and celebrations?" Ciel just stares at her _'seriously?! – This was her reason?'_ And though the action goes unnoticed by the other two occupants, Sebastian lightly shakes his head with a small smile adorning his lips. _'What was he to do with the witch?'  
_

* * *

Alyssia POV

The young master stands on top of the stairs with Sebastian and me right behind him. I wrinkle my nose lightly as we proceed down the stairs into a pink decorated room. Ciel is instantaneously tackled by Lizzy who fawns over his outfit. My action didn't go unnoticed by the demon. "Uncomfortable are we?" He leans in closer as he quietly whispers into my ears.

"The sooner I'm out of this dress the happier I'll be." He chuckles at my response before whispering into my ear again. "I'd gladly offer my help." My eyes widen slightly at his suggestion and I can feel a light blush spread on my cheeks. But our conversation is interrupted by the young earl's angry scream and we immediately turn our attention to him.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Why are you so mad? I…I worked so hard." _'What exactly happened?'_ "I HATE THIS RING!" Our eyes widen as we see Elizabeth throw Ciel's family heirloom on the floor, the ring shatters on impact. Ciel lifts his hand to slap her, but is intervened by Sebastian grabbing his wrist. "Young Master, you've forgotten your long-awaited new cane."

Ciel slowly calms down, while I crouch in front of the young lady, lift her chin to make her look at me and help her stand. "I apologize, my lady. That ring is very important to our master. It has been passed down from generation to generation in the Phantomhive family. It was one of a kind." I offer her a sad smile.

"That…it is important?" She stares at me with wide eyes as I give her a simple nod. We watch as Ciel picks up its pieces and throws them out the window. All our eyes widen in shock. "Ciel! What are you doing?" Lizzy runs to the window.

"I don't care about that thing. – It was just an old ring. Even without the ring, I am the head of the Phantomehive household, Ciel Phantomhive." Even Sebastian looks shocked by his declaration. _'Little lord…even without proof you are the head of the house huh? – The head of the family.'_ My eyes sadden at the thought. _'Just like me…'_ Taking a deep breath I see that the young master dancing with Lizzy, the other servants are chatting among themselves and Sebastian plays a lovely tune on his violin. I smile ruefully at the sight. At least he had a family to be the head of.

3POV

Seeing that everyone is occupied at the moment, Alyssia leaves the room to go outside. She crouches below the window where Ciel had thrown out his shattered ring and let's her powers flow out to collect all its pieces. She encloses them in her palm and closes her eyes, silently muttering. _**"Restituo"**_ Opening her palm, she sees the ring is as good as new, she smiles and goes to rejoin the others.

Upon seeing the witch enter the room again, Sebastian moves to her. "Would you honor me with a dance, my lady?" Confused she takes his hand and is easily swept off her feet in a graceful one, two, three. As they elegantly turn on the floor, the butler leans in closer. "And where have you gone my dear?"

She smirks at his question. _'Of course he had a motive to dance with me…'_ "Hm – Every girl has her secrets." She looks at him teasingly and it only makes him sigh.

"And what does one have to do to be told that secret?"

"You really want to know?" He lifts a curious eyebrow peering down into her eyes. She leans in closer to his face, slowly closing the distance, their lips almost touching, as his eyes flash crimson she turns her head and whispers into his ear. "Nothing." She moves back to her original position and giggles amusedly at his dumbstruck expression.

As he hears her giggle he snaps out of his trance. "You are such a tease, dear."

"Why thank you." A gleeful smile adorns her lips as he lightly shakes his head at her antics. "If you must know," he looks at her, waiting "I went to collect the young master's ring."

"Oh, did you now?" He was curious for her reason.

"Yes, I'm sure he will miss it soon." Her expression was sad and reminiscent. This made the demon frown. Normally he didn't care much for people, but Alyssia was an oddity. He wondered what possibly makes her wear such an expression.

* * *

Later that evening when the ball had ended, both head servants put the young ones to sleep and while Alyssia quietly sung an already tired Elizabeth into a deep slumber, the butler dressed the young earl for bed. It is then that the Earl out of routine is reminded that he threw his ring out the window. His butler notices the grim expression on his master's face and crouches down taking the boy's hand and slides the ring on.

"Really, who's the idiot…It's something important to you isn't it?" Sebastian takes his hand away to reveal the ring. "You put on quite a show in front of Lady Elizabeth."

"Wha-what?" the little lord looks stupefied at his thumb. "But it was broken."

"Alyssia repaired it my lord, we are after all Phantomhive servants. What would we do if we couldn't accomplish something like this?"

"I see."

"This ring – it exists to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

"That's right. How many times has this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather, Father and then – undoubtedly, one day, I will also become sick and pass away with this ring. – How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them. – Their screams. If I throw it away…Maybe then I won't be able to hear them. It's foolish isn't it?"

' _Foolish indeed…'_ Sebastian thinks as he is reminded of what happened just minutes before.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Sebastian." He turns around to find Alyssia behind him._

" _Shouldn't you be bringing Lady Elizabeth to bed?" He asks her._

" _Never mind that right now…" She takes his hand "take this." He opens his palm to reveal the young master's heirloom and looks at her questioningly. "Do with it as you see fit." She tells him._

" _So if I were to throw it out the window, it wouldn't bother you?" She rolls her eyes at him but chuckles lightly before answering._

" _This ring – it represents the past, the future and the present. It has witnessed the death of many masters. And while it is true that even without it, the young master is undoubtedly the current head of the house; it is the symbol he shouldn't be without."_

" _The symbol of his power and reign." The demon muses out loud._

" _Yes – but more importantly it is a reminder of past power and wisdom, a foundation build upon the corpses of the previous generations."_

" _One that he cannot live without because it is his starting point." He finishes her line of thought._

" _Exactly – whether or not he realizes is a different matter. But…"_

'… _one can't run away from the past.'_ Sebastian muses about what the witch had said in contrast to his master's words. _'He is still but a boy.'_ "Oh the moon is already high. It's not good for you. Please rest now." He tells the young earl as he tugs the blanket over his small frame.

"Sebastian – stay there…until I fall asleep."

The butler smirks _'yes, still a boy.'_ "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, young master…Until your death." He dutifully waits for the young earl to fall asleep before leaving. _'So amusing my lord…'_ The demon chuckles silently as a feral grin spreads across his face. "Now then, onto other matters…"

* * *

Sebastian finds Alyssia sitting on the manor rooftop ledge as she gazes at the starry sky above. At one point during the ball Sebastian noticed that she seemed to have this far-off look and although she would interact with the other servants, it was like she wasn't really there. Similar to how she seems now. _'We can't have that, now can we?'_ He muses and makes his presence known to her by standing behind her, he looks into the forest for any signs of disturbances, making it seem like he wasn't here on purpose and then she turns her head to him in frustration.

"Don't stand behind me. You know very well that it makes me uncomfortable."

"Yes, I know which is exactly why I do it." He smirks at her and with a huff of annoyance she turns her head to take in the beautifully clear night sky. He then moves to take a seat beside her; looking at her out of the corner of his eyes he notices a smile grace her lips. "I gave him the ring." This catches her attention and she lifts a brow out of curiosity. He continues. "…Though he still does not understand its significance."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. He is young."

"You aren't much older." Sebastian looks at her amusedly, to which she huffs in annoyance.

"Maybe not by your standards – either way experience isn't measured by age." She was right about that, he has met many people much older than her, yet she seems to overshadow them with experience and wisdom.

She sees the demon smirk sadistically at his next answer. "He is such an interesting master." The witch chuckles at him before replying "Did no one tell you not to play with your food?" He smirks at her and they continue sit in a comfortable silence, so very contrasting to the busy day they had. _'At least she is back to normal.'_ He thinks taking in the dazzling stars above.

"Have you ever met a banshee?" Alyssia asks suddenly, not taking her eyes off of the view.

"No, I can't say I've had the pleasure."

"I have – and I can honestly say – Lady Elizabeth puts them to shame.", and so all that is heard in the otherwise silent night at the Phantomhive manor was a very dark and amused chuckle.


	5. Chapter 4 - Saving their master

Hello Readers!

I am so so glad to finally finish this chapter. Honestly, I had to rewrite it so much *insert eye roll* It just never sounded right!

Hopefully you'll like the finished product.

I **don't** own anything.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

3POV

Rats, they are such ambitious little pests. Find one in your home and soon it will be overrun by a whole colony. When they come, they bring disease and problems – a lot of problems. That is why one should get rid of those infectious little animals quickly.

' _So much to do, so much to do…'_ Alyssia hums silently as she walks the corridors of the Phantomhive manor on a routine inventory check. Carpets are stainless, windows spotless, curtains might need airing but are otherwise fine, the floors need to be repolished but only the main hall and the corridor leading to the game room. _'Having guests can be so bothersome, dragging in dirt from the outside – one of the reasons I prefer Japan.'_ The head maid sighs, resigned to the woes of western culture. Rounding a corner she squeaks in surprise as a small black ball of fur scurries past her, followed by a flamethrower carrying cook, a rifle carrying maid and a statue carrying gardener.

"Oi!" The head maid interrupts their chase. "What. Are. You. Doing?" The servants instantly turn to attention, standing straight in a military-like posture and hiding their weapons behind their backs. Their rigid posture is only betrayed by the sheepish looks on their faces, which is oh so similar to that of a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"Rats in the manor, they begun chewin' on the wires." Bard responds with a cigarette dangling on his lips.

Clicking her tongue the head maid answers. "Put those weapons away, the young master has guests at the moment." She sends them a pointed look, before continuing. "Therefore, I trust that you will take care of the problem _quietly_."

"Yes, ma'am!" The three servants salute her and run off in the rodent's direction, followed by a joyous 'Ho ho ho'. The witch blinks at the sudden presence of Tanaka before shaking her head and noting down a purchase of new wires on her checklist.

"Why do I feel like it will be anything but quiet?" Alyssia muses out loud.

"Because it probably will be." Not expecting the voice behind her, instinct takes over and she turns quickly, throwing her pen directly at the person behind her. "No need to get aggressive _dear~_ " The butler responds teasingly, having caught the pen inches away from his face. She sends him a frustrated look, much to his amusement.

"I thought we talked about you not standing behind me." The witch grumbles at the demon who looks at her in mock innocence.

"Indeed we have." He hands her the pen. "And yet I will continue doing it." She narrows her eyes at him as he steps closer to her, leaning down to face her on eye level. "Don't blame me dear, your reactions are just oh so amusing." His delight apparent on his face as his smirk reveals pointed canines and a sadistic look in his eyes that sends shivers down her spine. Regaining her passive look, she lightly pushes his face away from hers and casually walks past him with a sway of her hip, not portraying any of the sick glee she feels while thinking of ways to play with her favorite smug demon.

Their relation is nothing short a twisted paradox. At times they behaved like lovers, making onlookers envy their interactions with soft touches and seemingly sweet words. Then there were the times they behaved as demon and witch; pushing the other over the edge with sly words and mischievous actions, waiting for the other to retaliate – all in good fun of course. It was a wicked game they played but it changed little in how they appreciated each other's company – not that either of them would admit to it. But no matter in what mood they were in, to others they generally appeared like a perfect duo; always working in tandem.

"There are guests to attend to, are there not?" Alyssia asks the butler, subtly looking over her shoulder with an amused gleam in her eyes. Sebastian nods, straightening his act and striding up along the head maid as they walk to the game room to join their young master and his guests.

* * *

Alyssia POV

Upon entering the room we subtly apologize for the noise, explaining that there are rats being caught at the moment and quietly take our places behind the young lord who is comfortably sitting on an armchair.

Out of habit I survey the room's occupants as they continue their game of billiard. On the far side of the room sits a chubby man named Diedrich – a German. "And how long do you intend to let that scavenger hunt for food and spread disease?" He asks the earl, snacking on his sandwich.

"Shall we let it do as it pleases? Or make it swim?" Lau, a chinese tradesman and opium dealer comments with a nonchalant smile on his face. He seems like a typical underground boss to me, but at times it was hard to tell whether his nonchalance is an act or he is truly an idiot. To his left stands Madam Red. All I really know of her is that she works at a hospital and is the sister of the previous Guard Dog's wife, therefore the little lord's aunt. _'Which is probably the only reason for her presence.'_ I muse silently as my eyes fall on her new butler. For some reason I just don't like him, he is always cowering in her shadow. I sigh quietly at my thoughts earning an inquisitive glance from the demon beside me which I don't bother responding to. _'As long as her butler won't cause me any trouble I don't care.'_ My gaze then moves to the other man beside Madam Red; Clause – he is an informant of the earl and frequent traveler. He is also the one that found us insight on the current rats. Then there is Vanel. For an Italian man, I find his looks lacking. _'And the scar on his face doesn't do him any favors either.'_ Ironically he looks a little like a rat. Then my eyes find the last occupant of the room; Lord Randall. He is the yard's commissioner, when we first begun the work for the queen I did a background check on him but there wasn't much of interest. He grew up in the higher middle class, worked his way up to the commissioner's position – though the title he gained in the army helped – he has some success on cases and most importantly he despises the Phantomhives.

"Yes, he always aims for the nine-ball. Will you pass again, earl Phantomhive?" Madam Red addresses the little lord, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Pass."

"That's good judgment." _'Flattery?'_ "When will the rat be exterminated?" asks the commissioner with his always apparent sour look.

"Soon, I've already received the ingredients from Clause. We will eradicate it after we break a few of its bones." At the young master's comment Sebastian and I exchange an amused glance. "When can I receive the compensation?"

."…This evening." Lord Randall grumbles.

"Will you put an end to this waiting game, earl?" Lau interrupts, motioning for the young boy to make his turn.

He takes his queue and leisurely walks to the table, not even casting a look at Lord Randall as he speaks. "That's fine. A carriage will come to pick you up." The young master looks at Sebastian and me for confirmation to his indirect order.

"Will you aim for the nine-ball even with three balls remaining?" Clause asks.

"Naturally." He smirks confidently. _'Too much confidence will be your downfall, but for now…'_ I smirk at his display.

"Greed will destroy you boy." The commissioner protests at his overconfidence as the young earl takes his aim.

He hits; first the seven-ball, then the eight and finally he sinks the nine-ball. "Greed, huh?"

* * *

3POV

Standing in the hallway, both head servants are watching the spectacle in front of them. Mey-Rin was running with her finger caught in mice traps, Finny carrying around a statue, Bard had an odd looking pot in his hands and Tanaka was sitting drinking his usual tea but with a cat on his head. It is truly an odd sight to see.

"Am I right to assume that even you in all your years of life have never come upon such a sight?" Alyssia asks the demon with mirth in her eyes. Said demon just sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a headache coming, "I'll take that as a yes." And the giggling witch beside him didn't help.

"Enough of this." The butler said in an annoyed tone and in an instant he collects the rats, throwing them into Tanaka's net. Blinking slowly at his display Alyssia muses out loud. "What are you, a cat?" She questioningly narrows her eyes at him.

He looks at her, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face. "Still trying to guess what demon I am?"

"Not like you're giving any hints…" She mumbles annoyed that even after two years she still hadn't figured it out. "I'll get the young master's tea. He's in his study right?" She turns around leaving for the kitchen with her hands in her pockets and an irritated look on her face.

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

A while later, they stand in front of the study doors knocking, but there is no answer which makes the witch's brows furrow. "Young Master?" The butler asks as he opens the door. Pushing the tea cart in, all that Alyssia sees is an empty study with an open window and no master. She groans. _'Again?!...'_

"Oh my, this is terrible…" The butler mentions making the maid look at his troubled expression with a delicately lifted eyebrow. "…Now the tea we prepared has become meaningless." She snorts at him but it quickly turns into a laugh. _'Of course that's what worries him.'_

"Let's go Sebastian, we have work to do." The little maid takes his wrist and the demon let's her tuck him along with the pie still in his hand.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of London, Ciel awakes to find himself bound. He decides to abide his time, waiting for his servant duo.

"The backside of England's public order, the queen's watchdog, and traitors will be bitten to death by your power, the aristocrat of evil. How many street names do you have? Who would have thought someone so well known is but a boy? Ciel Phantomhive." The man lights his cigar and keeps talking. "Looks can be deceiving."

A dark look befalls Ciel's face as he looks at his captor. "It really was you. – The Ferro family. – Azzurro Vanel."

"You know, little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country bothersome. It really is a pain. All the English and their goddamn tea stained brains!" He looks down at the young earl. "Think about it. What's the most beneficial market for us? No, not women, nor spare parts. It's _drugs_. Even so, we haven't been able to relax here."

"It was the queen's order to not let the dealers do as they please." Ciel replies now leaning against the wall.

" _See?_ That is why I hate the English. It's always the queen this, the queen that…In the end aren't we two sides of the same coin? – I just want to cooperate a bit."

Ciel answers nonchalantly with a smirk. "So sorry, but I have no intentions of conspiring with a filthy rat."

Vanel grinds his teeth in frustration and points his gun at the earl. " _Don't mess with adults…'little master'!_ – We're keeping your servants waiting. Tell me – where are the goods? If you don't spill quick…then I'll kill your servants one by one."

This catches the young lord's attention; he bows his head a little, looking at his lap. _'…kill his servants?...heh, how amusing.'_ Grinning Ciel looks up at his captor and innocently tilts his head to the side. "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to fetch."

Vanel has had enough he kicks the lord's stomach, then his face, before finally calming down and taking the phone. "Negotiations are over. Kill him."

* * *

Meanwhile Alyssia is dragging the butler down the hallway when he notices a gleam from outside the window. Right then Mey-Rin comes running at them, making them stop in their tracks. "Mr. Sebastian! There was a letter in the entrance hall!"

"Who is it addressed to?" He asks while subtly glancing at the shooter outside.

"Um, it's addressed to 'the Phantomhive servants'…" She trips on her shoelace falling onto the butler who pulls the witch with him.

Alyssia was shocked when Sebastian pulled her down with him; she notices a bullet zoom right past her, shattering a nearby vase. She immediately follows its trajectory and catches a glimpse of the shooter running away as she lands beside the butler who was still holding onto her waist. "He's getting away." She mumbles quietly so only he could hear, "…and you can let go now." She states with a light blush on her face that makes the demon wear an amused smirk. Standing up she dusts herself off and sees Mey-Rin straddling the butler's waist with a beet red face. _'Oh dear, she'll pass out if this keeps up.'_ The witch muses silently.

"Mey-Rin, the letter."

"Ye-yes! Right here."

Reading the letter over Sebastian's shoulder, Alyssia can't help but wrinkle her nose. "What grotesque handwriting."

"Yes, indeed. It is such an undignified invitation."

Having heard the shot Bard and Finny come running, asking about what had happened as Alyssia helps Mey-Rin stand, or rather tried to because she swoons shortly after getting up. Handing the pie to the cook, Sebastian tells them to clean up and that he and Alyssia had some business to attend to. Hearing her name mentioned the maid's head snaps to attention just as Sebastian grabs her waist and runs off at demonic speed.

* * *

On the other side of London, Ciel amusedly listens to Vanel's conversation.

"You failed?! You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you. Return at once!"

" _Wait! Some trouble came up…WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Vanel holds the phone from his ear. "What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?" He teases.

" _WAHHH!"_

"What's with you guys?"

" _Gimme more speed! That's not possible!...IT'S COMING!"_

"What's coming? Stop joking…"

" _KYAAHHH!"_

-Silence-

"H-Hey… Hey! What's wrong?"

Ciel can't help but chuckle at the panicking face of Vanel. "It would appear that the game of 'Go Fetch' has failed."

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" Vanel shouts angrily at the young lord, kicking him repeatedly.

* * *

Sebastian was carrying the witch bridal style as he sped after the car with demonic speed. Seeing a cliff up ahead, Alyssia decides it is time to stop the mouse chase, so with a flick of her wrist she sends the car spinning towards the cliff's edge. Sebastian jumps, landing on the hood of the car, just barely keeping the vehicle from teetering over. Then he sets the maid down who first takes the time to open up a concealed slit in her uniform reaching from the top of her left thigh right down to the bottom, revealing her over the knee lace up heels and thigh-high stockings. Looking up she finds the shooters looking at her in a mixture of lust and fear, reveling in their emotion she crouches beside the demon butler showing off her leg and smirking seductively at the two shooters. "May we borrow your phone?" She asks leaning her head on the demon's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his left. The shooters nod numbly, completely lost in her appearance and hand over the phone to the butler. She keeps eye contact with the two but intently listens to Sebastian's conversation.

"Hello?" No answer, so he asks again. "Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household…I hope our master hasn't been troubling you." There was no answer. That just makes the demon smile amusedly and sadistically, this however sends shills down the two shooters spines as he continues to speak. "Hello? Is something the matter?"

" _Woof."_

"Understood, right away. We'll come for you soon,…so please wait a while longer." And with that said he rips the cord in two, handing the phone back to the car's occupants. "Thank you, for lending us your phone. – coincidentally, there are a few other things we'd like to hear from you." Sebastian watches as the witch let's go of his arm and slowly but sensually crawls closer to the two men. Reaching with her long black nails for one of the men's cheeks, she slowly runs her claw like fingers down to his jaw line, and tilts his chin up so he was looking directly into her now crimson eyes. "You'll tell us won't you?" She innocently tilts her head to the side as the men gulp in anticipation. "Better hurry. Sebastian's not a very patient man." They nod their heads eagerly. This makes the witch grin and she moves back to Sebastian who lazily drapes his arms around her form.

"First, your owner's name, gentlemen." His voice is suave as he leans his chin on Alyssia's shoulder. The witch smiles at the men expectantly and subtly bites her lip.

"The Ferro family's Azzuro Vanel. He's setting up a hideout north of the east end."

As Alyssia hums in appreciation and the butler grins before answering. "Is that so?"

The two men nod at him. "Yes, we were only hired."

The witch's eyes widen a fraction before she answers in a mock innocence. "Oh my, if that is the case, then we shouldn't leave you hanging any longer, right Sebastian?"

"Yes, I do believe we have held them up long enough." The demon helps Alyssia stand with an arm around her waist. "…Enjoy your trip." And with that they jump off the car, watching it fall. Taking out his pocket watch Sebastian checks the time. "Oh dear, it's this late already." He muses out loud, catching the witch's attention.

"Shall we go then? Otherwise dinner will be late." She asks and only receives a nod as an answer. "Carry me?" She tilts her head to the side and stretches her arms towards him slightly.

"Of course dear," He picks the maid up and she snakes her arms around his neck, leaning onto his shoulder. "…how else would you keep up with me?" His remark instantly ticks her off and she sends him a seething death glare. _'Oh, if only looks could kill…'_ he muses silently as he looks at her with an amused smirk and mirth in his glowing eyes.

* * *

"My, what an impressive mansion, don't you think?" Sebastian muses as he sets the witch down, now standing in front of the mansion's entry.

"Yes, it looks quite lovely." Their conversation catches the attention of the guards behind them.

"Who are you?!" "How did you get there?!"

"Ah I apologize for not introducing ourselves earlier. We represent the Phantomhive servants." Sebastian explains bowing at the group as Alyssia curtseys with a sweet smile and a hand already on one of her daggers.

"Kill them!" They charge at the two.

"What a warm welcome." She states sarcastically, moving in between their attackers slashing at their throats with her dagger, breaking another's arm, kicking one to the knee, successfully dislocating it and then breaking his neck. After a few minutes and many broken bones later their attackers lay on the ground all either dead or seconds from it.

"Let's hurry, otherwise we'll be late." Sebastian states holding open the door for the witch.

"You could have gone ahead." She mumbles with furrowed brows, which quickly disappear. As soon as she steps into the dining hall a bullet is shot at her. Sebastian moves a tray in front of her, successfully blocking the shot. They share a short glance before going to work. The demon moves swiftly throwing plates and cutlery at the shooters on the ground floor. At the same time the witch summons needles to her hands throwing them at the shooters on the balcony. One of the men to the side shoots at her, gaining her awareness. She runs swiftly, almost as if disappearing from sight only to appear right in front of him. She simultaneously slits his throat and takes his gun from him and then shooting the only man left on the balcony. Meanwhile Sebastian has already dispatched the other shooters.

The witch walks out of the shadows looking at the butler who hangs up side down from a chandelier. "I still don't understand why you insist on using the silverware."

The demon smirks, coming down from the chandelier and joining the maid. "Our silverware is top grade."

His response makes her eye twitch in annoyance. "That makes no sense what so ever."

"Oh my, it's already this late." Sebastian muses looking at his watch then to the witch. "Come now, we're keeping everyone waiting."

Sighing in defeat she follows behind the butler and mentally notes to buy more silverware and replace the vase the shooter broke. As the butler opens the door, they see a trembling Vanel pointing his gun at them. Behind him lay a beat up Ciel who wears a grin on his face. "We apologize for the intrusion and hope our young master hasn't been of too much trouble." The butler states as he steps into the room.

"What? That's it? A butler and a maid? Dear Romeo came with pretty little Juliette." Vanel begins to laugh. "Fine, I surrender…" He lowers his gun but then grips the bound earl by his hair bringing him closer and pointing the gun to his head. "Have you brought it?"

"Yes, the key is right…" Suddenly bullets pierce through Sebastian before he can even finish the sentence. The sudden noise makes Alyssia jump slightly as the gunmen now aim at her.

"Ha ha ha, poor Romeo bites the dust." Vanel then looks at the witch. "But don't worry Juliette we're going to have so much fun."

Ciel looks shocked at his butler's body, stunned to silence for a minute before his annoyance makes itself apparent on his face. "Hey. How long do you intend to sleep?" He grumbles.

"Not long." The demon's body rights itself in a bone cracking way.

"Tha-That's impossible!" Vanel stutters and begins to sweat nervously at the display.

Coughing up the bullets the demon sends them flying into the shooters. "I ought to return these." He then takes in the state of his tailcoat with a frown marring his face. "Oh my, it appears to be ruined now."

"Your own damn fault, idiot." Ciel grumbles which makes Sebastian smirk.

Meanwhile, Alyssia takes the time to poke one of the closing bullet holes on the demon's body with the claw like ring on her pinky, successfully dipping it into his blood and marking him. The action makes the demon turn a questioning glance at the witch. "What are you doing?" His answer was a too innocent smile.

"Just get me away from him already." The young earl orders his two servants.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" Vanel protests making Sebastian stop in his tracks.

"Just hurry up! His breath stinks." Ciel complains making Alyssia snigger quietly.

"I apologize, but he said he would shoot, were I to move." The demon teases with a shit eating grin.

"Don't make me repeat myself." The little lord grumbles.

Vanel presses the gun further to the earl's face, accidently removing the eye patch due to his shaky hand. "I said don't move!"

"Didn't I tell you how to beg properly?" The demon asks mockingly and flashes his eyes demonically. The imposing aura oozing out of him makes the witch lick her lips and she grins leaning against the wall quietly watching the proceedings.

Ciel opens both his eyes with a stern look. "I order you to save me!"

"Yes, my lord."

Just as Vanel shoots the young lord, Sebastian catches the bullet mid path. "What?" Vanel looks perplexed at seeing the earl alive. "H-how?"

"I believe this is yours." The demon drops the bullet into Vanel's breast pocket, his arm twists at an unnatural angel, making the guy scream in pain.

Alyssia silently takes the young earl and sets him on an armchair, cutting through the bonds restraining him. "Oh my, look at you my lord. We will have to put some ice on that." She smirks at the young boy's pout, before both turn their attention back to the demon and rat, catching the end of their conversation.

"I am simply a butler and demon." Sebastian states, his eyes turn demonic and the room darkens making Vanel quiver in fear. The witch grins at the dark tendrils of power and her eyes turn a bloody crimson in response. Soft black feathers begin to rain down lightly touching the witch as the demon tauntingly steps closer to the prey. One of them lands on the palm of her hand. _'Soft, elegant, black feathers…'_ she gulps unnoticeably and as the dying screams of the rat quiet she lets the feather drop.

* * *

Lost in her own thoughts, the day progresses as usual. They head home, make the young master dinner, albeit a little late and ready him for bed. After all the other servants have retired for the night, both inhuman are left alone in the kitchen prepping for the following day.

"Sebastian?" She sits at the table drinking herbal tea, soothing her muscles.

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

She looks at his back with uncertainty. Just hours before he revealed some of his true power, the black feathers were what called out to her the most. She had been trying to figure out what type of demon he is for over two years now, but to no avail. Now she finally had a hint. Probably, because of what she said earlier today, but right now she wasn't so sure if figuring it out would be a good thing. She knows that feathers meant bird demon or any demon with wings. But his feathers were black and smooth – elegant, regal looking – to add to that she knew from the very beginning that he was ancient, so much older than her. That narrowed it down _a lot_. She didn't want to go down that line of thought. Shaking her head to clear her mind she didn't notice the demon staring back at her.

' _Didn't she have something to say?'_ He muses as he looks at the witch, seemingly lost in her own world. Her face looked quite contemplative; he watches her frown, pale slightly, bite her lip in thought and shake her head. He wasn't stupid. It was the first time he revealed anything of his true demonic form – no matter how little it actually was – and she must have noticed the feathers. After all, she wanted a hint and now she had one. _'What will you do now my little witch?'_ He smirks at his thoughts.

"Never mind." Her voice brings him out of musing "Are you still going to do your rounds later?" ' _Now that went off topic quick. Is she afraid?'_ He lifts a confused brow at her.

' _This is already awkward…'_ Alyssia thinks as she watches the demon lift a brow at her. She was not going down that road. A game of 20 questions is not what she wants to do with the demon. Asking directly is just not an option, he would never let her live it down if she was to guess wrong and who knows how long they will be in this contract together. _'No matter, I have other ways to find out. Just need to send a letter.'_ She grins internally.

"Yes, I will do them later."

She smirks. "Tired?" She watches his brows furrow slightly, his face said it all; he wasn't tired and had no idea why she would ask that. The witch starts laughing and then smiles at him "Of course you're not." He rolls his eyes at her behavior and is slightly startled by her next question. "Did it feel good to release some of your power today?"

He blinks at her before answering honestly. "Yes. Although it was nothing…" He trails off.

"I'm sure." She states with confidence and nonchalance.

"What makes you so sure?" He asks faking innocence.

The witch just shrugs not really wanting to answer any question that would lead into that direction. "It better not be." She says with a mocking grin on her face.

Her response makes the demon chuckle slightly. _'So she's not afraid of my strength.'_ He muses. _'Amusing.'_

Alyssia stands from her seat at the table with a yawn and hands her cup to the butler. "Goodnight, _deary~_ "

Before she makes her way out of the kitchen the demon's voice calls her back. "You aren't going to ask?" He questions moving towards the witch and easily towering over her 5ft4 frame. He leans in closer looking directly into her eyes, his bangs softly tickling her nose and cheeks.

"Ask what?" She responds not all that intimidated but rather a little flustered. _'Damn hormones…'_

"You wanted a hint. Now you have one." He watches as comprehension seeps into her eyes before she blinks it away.

"No, not now, I'm tired and contrary to demons, witches actually do need sleep."

He rolls his eyes at her response. "Your loss, I would have answered your questions." She lifts an eyebrow at his cooperativeness. "Some of them." He smirks, making her laugh lightly.

"No need. I have my own sources." He didn't seem convinced. _'Oh if only he knew.'_

"Good luck with that." He backs up lightly pushing her to the doorway. "Goodnight Alyssia."

"Night." And with that she vanishes in the dark corridor.


	6. Chapter 5 - Jackie I

Finally!

I also noticed how confusing it can get when I use the word 'underworld'. So rather than to have the context specify what I'm talking about I'll clarify it: Ciel works as the guard dog of England's underworld. The Netherworld however is where the otherworldly roam.

So it would be like this:  
The Underworld/London  
The Netherworld  
Hell

I think this will be easier for both you and me.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"A letter has arrived."

A man sitting in a room only illuminated by torches, seemingly bored with life perked up at his companion's statement. "A letter?" His companion nods. "Who is it from?"

"See for yourself." The female voice grumbled as the crow on her shoulder caws.

He lifts a brow at the animal as it flies over giving him the letter. But a grin slowly spreads on his face as he reads it. "Well would you look at that."

"What has she gotten herself into now?"

His companion frowns at him but he ignores the question lost in thoughts of his own. "Phantomhive…" He drums the tips of his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Who is the one in a contract with the boy again?" He mumbles, mentally sifting through his knowledge.

"Why?" His companion asks, irritably crossing her arms over her chest, not liking that she was ignored. "Is she planning a hit on the Phantomhive?"

"Huh? No." He waves off her inquisition.

"Then what?" She receives no answer. "Well?!"

"Ohhh." His eyes widen slightly at remembering who is contracted to the boy and he lets loose an amused chuckle. "Well, this is interesting." Writing a quick reply and tying it to the crow, he sends it off to its master.

"Are you going to tell me now?" His companion impatiently lifts a lifts brow.

"Well,…" He grins widely explaining the situation to her.

* * *

For days after the paper had reported the massacre at Vanel's mansion, Alyssia had been send by the young earl to see if there were any survivors or coconspirators still alive and plotting. She wandered the back alleys of London's underworld, even moving to outside towns following the few leads that had been left. Although the little lord had not given her the order, she took the liberty and removed any and all loose ends. The witch knew all too well what people were capable of when seeking revenge. And no matter how much of an idiot, the fact remained that Vanel was part of the Italian mafia.

Walking back to the manor shortly before dawn, Alyssia was reminded of how she hadn't talked with the butler since that night, granted she wasn't at the mansion but she couldn't help but feel twitchy about it. The information she had already gathered on him made her suspicions valid; he was old – ancient really – well known and definitely very powerful. On one hand she found it amusing how someone like him now serves a little boy in his attempt for revenge. Then again, she supposed it wasn't all too surprising. The little lord's soul must be quite the delicacy and one does tend to get bored when faced with eternity. While taking care of the earl's order she had also snooped around in the netherworld only solidifying suspicions of who Sebastian is. Now all she was waiting for was a reply from Lucy. Sighing she steps through the back door of the manor and is instantly greeted with the face of her musings.

"I see your back."

" _Aw~_ Did you miss me?" She teased earning an amused chuckle from the demon.

"Don't get ahead of yourself dear, not even your old witch's charm…"

She didn't even let him finish the statement, as her eyes widened slightly. "Did you just call me old? _You_ of all people?" It was kind of maddening. She was barely over four centuries old.

He blinked at her statement. "What?" It wasn't like he had meant anything by it. But she just looked at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "…No matter what I say now, you will be mad." Her expression didn't falter making the demon sweat drop. "Correct?" She nods her head without hesitation and then pushed past the elderly demon, making him let out an exasperated sigh as she walks away. "…Women."

"I heard that!"

* * *

From then on the day progressed normally, with the head maid attentively ignoring the butler. He honestly thought that she was just being petty. But what he didn't know was that she found it much easier staying this way than to constantly wonder about answers. Alyssia didn't like not knowing. Limited knowledge could easily get one killed, especially when it comes to otherworldly beings. She made the mistake once and is undeniably glad - and lucky - to still be alive. It could have ended in a much different way. The witch shivered at the thought.

Shortly after the young earl finished his breakfast, he called his two head servants to the study. "Alice, what of your task?"

"Everything has been taken care of, my lord. There is nothing to worry about." She replies stoically.

He narrows his eyes at the witch thinking of what exactly she meant by it. It didn't matter much, he trusted her. "Either way," he leans back into his chair, indicating to a particular letter on his desk; a letter from the Queen. "We have business to attend to in London. We will be leaving shortly."

' _And the day just keeps getting better and better…'_ Alyssia groans inwardly.

* * *

The carriage ride was very silent. Neither of the two servants spoke and the young earl simply sat there, quietly looking out the window scowling at the prospect of London summers.

"I hate crowded places." He grumbles stepping out of the carriage as they finally arrived at the town house.

"Young master, it has been a while since you have come to the city." The butler tried to appease his mood.

Yet it didn't seem to work. "I hate London." Ciel scowled.

"You shouldn't say that young master. It is customary for nobles to come here for the season." Alyssia smiled.

"You seem – content?" The earl remarked questioningly while the butler lifts a curious eyebrow at her mood change. _'She's been irritated since this morning and now….'_ Sebastian silently sighs subtly shaking his head. The witch would someday drive him crazy.

"Well of course, young master. For someone of my occupation the summer is quite profitable. Beneath all the celebrating and merrymaking, there is a lot of information going around and many plot for treason. It is quite common that a drunk stumbles into the Thames." He smirked as she smiles suggestively slightly mocking the earl as she spoke of assassinations as if they were the most natural thing in the world. Sebastian enjoyed that side of her. She could be so positively wicked.

The butler chuckled to himself as their young lord stepped up the stairs to his house sighing as he spoke. "We're not here for that Alice."

"Either way, being away from the manor might do some good. Isn't it much more peaceful without those four around?" Sebastian brings the conversation back to topic. Alyssia and he were definitely glad for it. Though he feared what may happen to the manor in the meantime.

"A change of pace if you will young master." Alyssia added to the thought.

"I suppose some peace and quiet wouldn't be too bad."

When Sebastian opened the doors to the drawing room all three gape at the scene before them. The room was a mess.

"Jeez, where do they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red grumbled as she tosses books from a shelf.

"I can't find them either." Lau admit while peering curiously into a small vase.

"' _Peace and quiet'_ was it?" Alyssia mumbles out silently as her eyes twitched ever so slightly.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?"

The two of them instantly dropped what they were holding and turned to attention. "If my cute little nephew is here, how could I not visit?" The madam smirks at the young earl.

"I heard there would be something interesting happening here." The Chinese shrugs nonchalantly. Both answers however, only seemed to aggravate Ciel. _'Exactly the people I hadn't wanted to see.'_

"I apologize for not tending to you earlier. We hadn't realized there would be guests." Sebastian says with a strained smile. "I will prepare tea immediately."

"I hope you are having a pleasurable afternoon thus far, Madam Red, Master Lau." Alyssia curtseyed. "Please take a seat at your leisure." She fakes a smile as her eyes take in the chaos they had managed to make and quietly sets to work as the nobles sit. _'Who in their right minds looks for tea in the drawing room?'_ She shook her head and quickly takes note of the madam's butler now standing dejectedly behind his mistress. _'Incompetent.'_ She sighed lightly putting a vase to its rightful place.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's earl grey." Sebastian announced as he pours.

"The aroma is nice." Madam Red comments. Alyssia watched the conversation in the reflection of a mirror while sorting the fallen books onto the proper shelves. "It's the same kind of tea but it tastes different to when my butler makes it." She sips the tea gratefully. The maid just rolled her eyes at the Madam's words. _'Of course it's different. Sebastian prides himself on being the perfect butler…'_ "Grell, you should learn something from him."

"Y-yes." The butler replies meekly while looking up at the fellow butler through his short lashes. _'He acts like a love sick puppy.'_ Alyssia frowns slightly at the thought. She found Grell odd. _'How could a noble woman's butler be so lacking?'_

"Anyways – every time I see you, Sebastian, you look even more handsome." Madam Red mentions as she gropes the butler's derriere startling him immensely. Ciel pales slightly at his aunt's embarrassing antics and sits there with his mouth agape. Alyssia having watched through the reflection in the mirror leans her head against the shelf; one hand grips a book tightly while with the other she tried to hold herself upright. She bites her lip in an attempt not to laugh out loud at the demon's predicament. After all, it is not often he is caught off guard.

"*cough* Madam Red…" The young earl warns pointedly looking at the woman's hands that were still touching the butler.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, doctor's habit." She explains sheepishly as Sebastian straightens his composure and sends a chilling glance at the witch whose shoulders were shaking. She cough's quietly regaining a passive look and finishes setting the last books onto the shelf.

"Let's be serious now. I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." Ciel says as the head maid joins the conversation standing at her rightful place behind him.

"You mean what's been in the news nonstop as of late? I know of it." Madam Red grins at her nephew.

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special – no, should I say – abnormal. That is why _she_ is so concerned about it." He explains to his aunt and Lau as Sebastian sets a small fruit tart and tea in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"The name of the murdered prostitute was Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, a painful death." The butler continues the explanation, taking his place beside Alyssia.

"The police and other prostitutes call the murderer…" Ciel begins as he munches on his tart.

"Jack the Ripper." The maid finishes gaining their attention.

Neither the young earl nor the butler had filled her in on the details of the mission yet. "That's right." Ciel says while slightly narrowing his eyes at the maid. _'Hmph. Of course she knows.'_ He rolled his eyes; there was just no knowing what information she has.

"The queen's watchdog has already been dispatched. However," Lau remarks casually putting his tea cup down as he addresses the earl. "Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"What do you mean?"

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman." Lau smiled too innocently as he slowly made his way over to the young earl. "Are you not scared earl Phantomhive?" He gently touched the lord's cheek, looking into his eyes.

"I came because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Ciel glowers at the Chinese man.

"…Not bad – that look in your eyes is good." Lau remarks as both head servants watched the exchange with varying degrees of interest and caution. "Then come take a stroll with me!" Lau nonchalantly drags the earl up by his wrist, tugging him out the room.

"Wait a minute!" Madam Red intercepts Lau. "Seriously, I rarely get to have afternoon tea with the earl, but now I can't even enjoy it without you ruining it." She stands from her seat and frowns at the man. "I want to go too. So where is the crime scene Lau?"

He looks back at the woman in red. "Eh? Why are you asking me? Don't you know, Madam?"

"Obviously not." She glares at him.

"I don't know the way either." Lau sighs.

"You talk so arrogantly, but don't even know where it is?!" She shrieks at him highly annoyed by his antics.

"Calm down." The young earl grumbles with a defeated sigh. "I know that there is at least one person who has been to the crime scene." At that the two guests perk up in interest. "At the time, many people gather to see what is going on and it is too troublesome for me to ask the police."

"Then where should we go?" Madam Red questions with some curiosity as her butler waddles up behind her.

"Earl – You couldn't mean…" Lau looks at him in shock.

"There is no other way." The young earl says as Sebastian hands him his coat and Alyssia his walking stick. "It's bothersome, let's finish this quickly."

* * *

"…So, - where are we?" Lau asks titling his head as the group stands before of a dark and gloomy looking parlor.

"You don't know?!" The madam shrieks at him, startling her butler while Ciel and his servant duo just sigh and shake their heads silently. It was to be expected. Lau was simply like that.

"This is a funeral parlor. The associate the young master has mentioned works as an undertaker." Sebastian explains as he held the door open for his master and co.

"Undertaker, are you here?" The young earl asks looking around the dim lit room filled with caskets, dusty jars and cobwebs. The stench of death and chemicals overwhelmed the air as the door to the parlor closed with a soft click when Alyssia and Sebastian are the last to enter. They stand in the shadows behind the earl's frightened guests.

" _Earl~ So nice of you to visit~_ " An eerie voice resonates from a casket propped up against the wall behind them. Its lid opens with a resounding creak of wood, as clawed fingers slowly slide it open to reveal a man with long silver hair, dressed in all black and a large smile on his face. " _He he he~_ , have you come for a casket?" Madam Red's butler shrieks in fear falling on his behind, as the other two guests jump in fright.

"Stop fooling around. We're here for-" The earl was interrupted by a long nailed pale finger on his lips, shushing him as the Undertaker is suddenly before him sniggering while he faces the little earl.

" _I know~_ " The crazy man giggles as he stands walking to his counter. "Take a seat." He points to the caskets scattered throughout the room. Most of the ones present shiver at his actions but sit nonetheless. The two inhuman servants however are hardly fazed by the Undertaker; after all they have both seen and done much more frightening things. The Undertaker handed the group tea filled into beakers. "Cookies?" He offers as propping a bone shaped cookie into his mouth. He laughs as no one takes them. " _Well~_ I do believe you want information on my most recent guests. _He he he~_ They were interesting."

"Oh, I understand. So how much is the information?" Lau quirked his head to the side.

Undertaker seemed utterly appalled. "I don't want the queen's money!" He all but shrieks at the Chinese before turning to the young earl who looked quite uncomfortable. "Give it to me! _Give me the choicest laugh~ he he he~_ "

"Loon." Ciel comments.

After the failed attempts of Lau and Madam Red, Sebastian stepped forward. "It can't be helped." He tightened his gloves as everyone turned to him. "Please wait outside. And under no circumstance are you allowed to peek." He led them out of the parlor with that chilling smile of his that usually promised torturous punishment. Alyssia sighed as the parlor door closed in front of her. She knew this wouldn't take long, it seemed unnecessary to be sent out, and sure enough the shop was shaking in rapturous laughter. _'Is there anything he can't do?'_ She mused quietly as the butler opened the door for them. "He has agreed to tell us what he knows."

Alyssia smirked at the butler as she came to stand beside him. "One day, I'll find something you're not good at."

Her answer came in a quiet chuckle when the mortician began to explain. "These days I often get customers who are incomplete." He let out a giggle while poking at a live-sized anatomy model.

"Incomplete?" Alyssia found it odd. From what she had seen at the crime scene there was only a lot of blood but not much flesh lying around.

"Yes, quite so…the wombs are missing. The killer makes quite the violent splatter, _but~_ the wombs themselves are nicely cut out." The crazy mortician giggled while most of his visitors looked sick to the stomach. Sebastian and Alyssia were hardly intimidated. It wasn't all that unusual for body parts to be cut out. They were sold daily in the netherworld. The witch even used some for spells.

"It was done on a public road…" Sebastian mused out loud. "Even if it was not a high traffic one – wouldn't such an excision have been difficult for an amateur, particularly at night."

"You're a sharp one butler." Undertaker grinned. "That's my opinion as well." Undertaker moved closer to Ciel showcasing slicing notions. "First the killer slashes their throats with a sharp hand weapon. Then cuts this part open and takes the price." He let go of the earl moving back to stand by his counter. "I'm sure there will be more. People like that don't stop until someone stops them." He grins brightly at the young earl. "Can you do it? Can you stop the Ripper, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I swear it on the honor of my family crest. I eliminate anyone who defiles the Queen's garden, without exception and by any means." The two supernatural servants smirked at each other thinking the same. Ciel Phantomhive was one of the most interesting humans they had met. It will be amusing to see how far he will actually go.

* * *

They were in the carriage discussing their new knowledge, when Sebastian offered to compile a list of possible suspects. He opened the carriage door explaining to Grell the directions to the town house and was about to offer the witch a hand, but Alyssia only send him a seething glare. She didn't want to go with him, her eyes said as much. Threatening painful consequences with her glare that made even him think twice about his action.

As the butler jumped out of the carriage the madam and Lau were gaping out the window. "He knows the carriage is moving right?!" Madam Red shrieked.

The young lord only waved her off as he leaned closer to his maid sitting beside him. "What was that about, Alice?" He had noticed the subtle exchange of his two servants. Normally, they were all jokes and sarcasm with each other. It tended to annoy him as he was often the subject of their humor. But this–

"He called me old." She begrudgingly whispered to him. _'That was it?'_ he had to bite his lip as not to chuckle. It didn't go unnoticed by the witch. She narrowed her eyes at him but stayed silent.

* * *

When they arrived at the town house, Sebastian greeted them with a fully compiled list of suspects. The Madam could hardly believe it. "Are you secret military or something?" She gaped at the butler as he had listed off all the names, their occupation and alibis. The group came to a quick conclusion that Viscount Aleistor Druitt was the killer. They were to attend his last ball for the season with the invitation of Madam Red. The young lord and Alyssia would dress as two young noble ladies while Sebastian would disguise himself as a tutor rather than butler.

The servant duo was teaching Ciel the basics of being a lady when he remembered something. "Alice? How do you know of the murders? We never did tell you the details."

"How easily you forget young master." She begins, gaining both the butler's and master's full attention. "I have spent the past few days looking for anyone connected to Vanel. All of whom reside or would have some sort of connection to the underworld. While looking around I heard quite a few mentions of Jack the Ripper."

"I see." The young earl nods in understanding. "So you have nothing to do with this case?" Sebastian frowns at the suggestion. He didn't see a point in her killing prostitutes.

The witch chuckles lightly. "Surely you don't suggest I had a hand in it."

"The uterus was cut out. Suppose you needed it for a spell." Ciel mentions offhandedly, making both inhuman frown. He didn't actually believe she did it but it was an interesting line of inquisition.

"I apologize young master but that sounds disgusting." She would rather go buy it on the market than cut it out herself. "Even if I were to kill someone for such a reason none would find the body." She grins at the two men in the room, making the little lord sweat drop and the demon chuckle. "Also there is the fact that I don't appreciate killing prostitutes."

"And why is that?" The earl perks up in sudden interest.

"People in that kind of business can gain a lot of information through their customers. It would be stupid to cut off one's source of information."

"Is it all about business with you Alice?" The little lord shakes his head with a small smirk.

"No, not at all – some things are just too deeply ingrained." Her statement makes the earl frown a little. "Now, I believe it is time to get changed." The sparkle in her eyes made Ciel shiver slightly in fright. She was enjoying the fact he had to dress as a lady.

* * *

After Sebastian had finished dressing the young master he went to the witch's room. She had just put on her corset and was about to tie it when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." The butler entered and raised a brow at her state of dress. "Would you?" She put her hands against the wardrobe and tried to relax as he pulled the strings tight. "Do you really think it's the viscount?" She asked the butler as he tied the strings together.

"My order was to find suspects according the criteria." _'In other words no.'_ She mused as he draped his arms around her form, nuzzling into her neck in what could have been seen as a romantic gesture. "So we're on speaking terms again?" It was anything but that. He smirked when feeling a shiver run down her spine.

' _Stupid demon…'_ she narrowed her eyes. _'Two could play this game.'_ She laid one of her hands onto his arms that held her close, softly caressing his gloved hands. He hummed as her nails scraped at his wrists. Her other hand snuck around the demon's nape. She turned her head to his, gripped the back of his hair pulling it back. His head snapped up with a chuckle as she smirked at him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, _dear~_ "

"Such a tease." His eyes flashed fuchsia.

"Says the demon."

* * *

And that was chapter 5 YAY! I made it!

I'm already working on chapter 6 and my other story is already written till chapter 11. I'm on a roll!


	7. Chapter 6 - Jackie II

_**Happy Halloween!**_

So if anyone wants to check out the dress for Alyssia just copy the link and remove the spaces:  
calmenex. deviantart art /Alyssia-della-Luna -6432 607 04

I **don't** own anything, we all know that.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Ugh, how do women wear this? It's so bloody heavy." Ciel complained as he steps out of the carriage. He was wearing a pink ball gown adorned with white frills and several bows. His long wig was put up into pigtails and the bangs covered his contract mark. He felt like the corset was slowly but surely cutting of his circulation. In all honesty he just wanted to finish this ordeal as quickly as possible. Ciel turned to scowl at his two servants as they came up behind him; they looked amused. Just like he had thought. Alice had her arm comfortably linked with the butler's and she looked a little too satisfied for the young lord's liking. _'She's loving this.'_ He grumbled in his thoughts annoyed by the current circumstance.

"How do you find the dress? Comfortable isn't it, _My Lady~_ " The witch didn't even bother hiding her mirth as she taunted her master. She stood elegantly in her long dark purple ball gown. A suitable turquoise fan hung from her wrist and short black gloves adorned her hands. All in all, Ciel thought that her outfit didn't appear nearly as heavy as his. _'Unfair…'_ He glared at his head maid.

"You are _so_ _adorable_! Just look at you!" Madam Red interrupted the conversation before the young earl could answer. He went red with embarrassment when she embraced him tightly. Sputtering something neither demon nor witch could understand, as the woman continued to fawn over her nephew.

"Why do I have to dress like this?!" The young earl squirmed in her embrace.

"Well, I have always wanted a niece, dearest." She cooed the boy before her expression sobers. "And you wouldn't want people recognizing you, now would you? It would only hinder your goal."

The little 'lady' sighed. Madam Red was right; the security at this ball was tight and according to her gossip the viscount favored his women, no matter what age. "I still don't see why Alice couldn't be the bait." The complaint made the witch snigger. She could have very well been. Alyssia had much more patience for such things than him, although there was the high possibility of the viscount ending in the Thames if he would let her be bait.

"Ciel, my dear, she will be acting as Sebastian's fiancée." The Madame explained as Alyssia mockingly winked at the boy and cooed her 'fiancé'. "You will be my niece from out of town and Sebastian is your tutor who came along to chaperone. Meanwhile Lau will play my lover and Grell, well, he will be Grell." Said butler deflated at his mistress's words. The roles weren't all too different from their usual characters, so they wouldn't have to worry about not acting appropriately.

"You did say 'whatever it takes', my lord." Sebastian quipped, highly amused by his young master's constant complaints.

The earl narrowed his eyes at the gleaming demon. "Let's just finish this quickly."

* * *

When they entered the ballroom the group split into two to cover more ground. Madam Red, Grell and Lau would go to one side of the room and mingle amongst the crowd whilst looking for Viscount Druitt. Ciel, Alyssia and Sebastian would walk around and try to catch the man's attention. They certainly attracted some. Many men turned to catch a glimpse of the witch, while just as many women turned to stare at the demon. They could practically feel the lust and adoration coming off the people. "You two attract too much attention. Tone it down." Their cross-dressing lord complained making them smirk. They knew quite well the effect they could have on people. After all, one doesn't call a demon alluring or a witch bewitching for no reason. "I just hope Lizzy isn't here. If she were to see me like this…" The little lady sighed frustrated.

"Yes, that would be quite the predicament." The butler appeased.

"Really? I believe she would find it adorable." Alyssia's comment earned her a glare from the young lord. "But I agree it would be problematic." She smiled innocently.

" _Oh my, that dress is so lovely!"_

The three of them stopped in their tracks. Ciel turned to his servants in shock and dread. "I think the corset is too tight, I'm beginning to hear things."

" _Oh you! That pink dress is lovely!"_

Gulping the boy cautiously turned his head in the direction of the shout, before quickly snapping it back to his servants. "Se-se-se-bastian."

"Young mas- mistress…calm down." Alyssia almost laughed as Sebastian stuttered. "Please come this way." The butler pulled the two of them behind a table and out of the young blonde's view.

"What now?" Ciel looked horrified. "If Lizzy sees me, she will recognize me immediately."

"Then everyone will see the head of Phantomhive dressed as a girl." The maid mused looking at the butler with mirth.

"The household's reputation would be ruined." He smirked at the witch as they watched the young lord pale.

"For generations." Alyssia added a theatric sigh to her comment. By then the little lord looked as white as a sheet of paper. Both servants sniggered quietly. If an opportunity to mock the young lord presented itself, the two would definitely take it, but never too much. They were his servants after all.

" _Oh my, is that the Viscount?" "He's so gorgeous!" "Just look at his hair…"_

The three of them perked up at the mention of their target. They looked across the room to find a man dressed in a fancy white suit with platinum blonde hair. "That's the viscount?" Ciel asked incredulously. "What's so special?" He turned to look at the only woman in their little group wondering if she may understand.

Alyssia pursed her lips looking at the man. "Not my type." She dismissed with a shrug earning two curious looks. It was true; she liked the dark and mysterious type of man or the young and innocent looking when she felt a little – manipulative. Music began to play before anything else could be said.

"What now? We can't very well walk through a dancing crowd." The boy frowned.

"Leave it to me, my lord." Sebastian grabbed hold of his hand and led the young earl to the dance floor. "If we cannot walk then we will simply cut through like this." The butler took the lead as they waltzed their way through the crowd.

* * *

Alyssia POV

I watch as Sebastian lead Ciel to the dance floor with humor. If there was one thing the kid hated then it was dancing. To have to dance with Sebastian at a social event, dressed as a girl no less, would definitely be a huge blow to his ego. _'So amusing…'_ I snigger quietly to myself.

' _Now, onto the Viscount…'_ I straightened my posture and took a quick subtle look at the surroundings. There were still quite a few people looking my way, which wasn't ideal. There was a job to be done and it would be much easier to do it inconspicuously. Doing what assassins do best, I took a calming breath and reigned in both my aura and presence. Soon the lusty gazes that had previously settled on me lessened and I became an observer instead of the observed. It was a trick I had learned from a friend and it certainly came in handy when privacy was needed. _'I should go visit her sometime…'_ With a shake of my head I went back on task. Now wasn't the time to reminisce. I scanned the surroundings and quickly took note of Madam Red and Lau. They couldn't have been more obvious. Sitting there surrounded by a group of people and boisterous laughter, one would have to be blind not to notice. They were definitely enjoying themselves to the fullest – but someone was missing. My eyes narrowed. _'Where is Grell?'_ He should have been there, close to the Madam like a normal butler. My brows furrowed and I looked through the crowds in an effort to find him. Not on the left. Neither was he on the right. I looked to the dance floor. It was unlikely but still a possibility. _'No.'_ He was nowhere to be seen. _'How curious…'_ My eyes narrowed with suspicion. That butler behaved too odd for my liking.

Shaking my head I walk away from the table, slinking through the crowd. It wasn't the time to think of that odd butler. I had to find the Viscount. While walking around I peered around the dance floor like any other guest and smirked when catching sight of Ciel and Sebastian, It looked cute. "My, what a gorgeous raven you are." A voice came from behind me.

' _Raven? Who-'_ Turning around I caught sight of the person's white suit and platinum hair. Instantly a fake smile was plastered onto my face. "Viscount Druitt, what a pleasure." It would appear lady luck was on my side today.

"No, my sweet little raven, the pleasure is all mine." He took me by the hand, kissing it without so much as asking for permission. It was annoying and much too forward of him. His action made my fingers twitch – but it went unnoticed. _'I already don't like him…He should learn the word subtlety.'_ I internally sighed in frustration, hoping to end this quickly. "If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you out there? I am sure my sweet little raven would be a glorious dancer."

' _I am not your sweet little anything!'_ I was seething on the inside, but kept my composure – focusing on the act. "You flatter me." I gave him a shy smile. "I am simply waiting for my _fiancé_." He twitched. I refrained an eye roll. _'Now, to direct his attention to the little lord.'_ I mused silently, catching sight of the boys. "He is over there." Gesturing to the two with a gentle smile. "You see, he is currently dancing with his young student."

"I see. His student." The viscount peered at the little lord dressed in pink. The kid seemed to have his attention.

"She is adorable, is she not?" I gently laid my hand onto the viscount's arm and smiled up at him. "She has been meaning to meet with you." _'The hook.'_

"Has she?" Druitt seemed to perk up at the prospect and leaned in closer.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she is simply too shy." Giving a slight defeated sigh, I peered up at the man with pleading eyes. _'Line.'_

"Then, we will simply have to amend that." Smiling graciously as he answered, I was internally smirking. _'Sinker.'_ Now all that was left was for the song to end.

* * *

3POV

Clapping interrupted Ciel while he tried to catch his breath. Both the butler and master instantly looked at the sound's origin. There came the viscount leading an obviously irritated witch by the arm. In the few minutes it took for the dance to end, the theatric man had kept trying to charm her and it was getting hard to refrain from snapping his neck. She needed an escape. So at the first opportunity she saw, Alyssia latched herself onto Ciel grabbing hold of his shoulders in a sisterly way. The little lord was shocked speechless. "Oh my, look who found me Cecelia." She sent a smile to the Viscount and then turned back to Ciel. "I know you have been dying to meet him."

Before Ciel could say anything the butler decided to interrupt. "We will get some refreshments, young mistress." Sebastian could practically feel her need to escape the man, so he thought it best to intervene. The butler held out his arm to her, waiting to lead her away from her irritation.

Before she took the offered arm, Alyssia leant closer to the little lady to whisper in his ear. "Good luck." The boy shuddered with a sense of foreboding as both his servants left. Somehow he didn't want to be alone, but he turned to their target with a smile. The sooner he finished the sooner he could get out of the dress.

* * *

Sebastian POV

I looked at Alyssia from the corner of my eyes. She was still very annoyed, but seemed to breathe a little easier now that we were no longer in the presence of the viscount. While leading her across the ballroom the music had started playing again. People were making their way to dance. Another waltz. _'It would do well to change her mood.'_ With a smirk I turned to the witch and bowed, offering her my hand. "Would you grant me a dance, my lady?" I looked into her eyes. They often said more than her expression. She seemed to be debating whether or not to agree, and without so much as a word, she took my gloved hand gracefully. _'The viscount must have been quite bothersome, if she won't even respond.'_ I mused whilst taking the lead. The dance was fluid. She was a good dancer and could easily keep up. We flowed along with the music; our movements were graceful and elegant in every step and turn. _'She truly is a sight to behold…'_ A smirk adorned my face as I watched her tension drift away and her calm demeanor return. It was so easy.

A dance was something to appreciate. It was a moment to enjoy in the long lives such as ours. Everything else seemed to fade and it was just the dance that mattered. I moved my hands onto the small of her back, tugging her closer to me than was actually proper. Even if it was only for the night, we were to act as like an engaged couple. _'May as well…'_

3POV

A grin formed on his lips as he took in her appearance. "You look as enchanting as always." He smirked down at her.

"And here I believed you thought me old." She lifted a mocking brow at the demon and leveled his smirk with her own.

"You will never let that go, will you?" Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh. She was certainly stubborn when she wanted to be. Not that he minded.

"Maybe if you shower me with some more compliments." He couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

So the demon pulled her even closer, earning a soft intake of breath from the woman. He leant down and obliged to her wishes, whispering the words softly against her lips. "Well then – I should say that that black necklace of yours brings out your beautiful slender neck." He watched her take in his every word and how her attention was solely on him. He could get used to that. Sebastian continued, gently sweeping his hand over the small of her back. "And even if this material is of highest quality, it cannot compare to the softness of your skin." He lightly caressed her wrist with his gloved hand. Internally Alyssia rolled her eyes. He couldn't possibly feel her skin beneath his gloves, even as a demon. "Did I mention that this dress suits you wonderfully?" His eyes did a show of scanning her up and down. "It brings out your gorgeous figure." She smirked, _'such superficial_ _compliments.'_ There wasn't much more to expect from a demon. "Although, I do prefer you without it." His eyes flashed with mirth when she smacked his shoulder. _'He just had to mention that…'_ She huffed. "Should I keep going?"

"Of course." It was fun watching him grovel.

"Then you should know that I have killed many for less than your stubbornness." He straightened to watch her reaction. Her eyes turned crimson for just a moment, but other than that she didn't seem fazed by his statement. Many would have run by now. Yet she looked satisfied. _'So interesting…'_ He mused appreciatively.

"I suppose there is no higher compliment than that." Alyssia smirked at the demon. "Though I think we may have to cut this dance short." She moved her gaze to an eager looking Elizabeth whose eyes were fixated on their young master. As much as they wanted to continue their games, there was work to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile the little lord was busy entertaining Viscount Druitt. "I must say you are a lovely dancer, just like a robin." The man grinned charmingly at the boy before him.

"Um… I'm happy to have your praise." Ciel was a little flustered. He didn't quite know how to begin. Somehow he had to get the man alone.

As the boy appeared to be lost in thought, the Viscount Druitt took the chance to take his hand and kiss it. The action disgusted the boy. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, this ball is wonderful, I'm impressed. However…" Ciel made a small pout adorn his lips. "I've always wanted to speak with you, Viscount." The platinum haired man looked pleasantly surprised, so Ciel continued his act. "I'm already tired of all the dancing and dining." He sighed.

"You are quite the spoiled little robin." Druitt grinned slyly and draped one arm around the boy's waist bringing him closer. "You wish to do more pleasurable things?" Fingers crawled up Ciel's sides making him panic on the inside.

' _Endure! I have to endure! It was all for this…the fitting, the walking, etiquette and manners, lessons to seduce. I endured the torture, I have to do this!'_ The boy tried to encourage himself. "Eer…then the viscount is knowledgeable of these pleasurable things?" The young earl couldn't believe the words that left his mouth. _'Never again.'_

"Why of course!" He tilted the boy's head up and was mere inches away. _'Too close! He is much too close!'_ "If it is you, then your cries would be oh so sweet, my dear robin."

' _When this is done I am going to kill this guy!'_ Ciel seethed internally. _'No, don't lose composure.'_ "What are these pleasurable things?" He asked with an innocent tilt of his head. His gaze flitted to Elizabeth who was standing on the other side of the room waiting for the music to end. _'Oh no…she's looking this way!'_ He blanched. If she comes over, everything would fall to ruin. He had to hurry. "I would really like to know."

The Viscount looked at the little lady, thoughtfully tilting his head at the young girl in front of him. "For you, it may still be a little too early."

"I'm already a lady!" Ciel defended and noticed that the song was coming to an end. _'Not good!'_

"Will you not tell anyone then?" The viscount inquired.

"Of – of course!" Ciel looked over to where Elizabeth was standing. _'This is it…'_

* * *

Sebastian and Alyssia were standing in the shadows of the upper level. They had agreed that he was to distract Lady Elizabeth whilst the witch trailed after their young master and suspect. "So what do you plan to do?" She asked the butler while overlooking the dance floor. The little lord was still trying to convince the Viscount and the little lady was almost bouncing with eagerness while her gaze was set on Ciel.

"A simple trick will suffice." At his answer she turned to him with a look of confusion. There he was, standing by an empty wardrobe. Maybe a magic trick? "Don't interfere until we are called." She rolled her eyes. There was no need for him to say it; she wouldn't have interfered either way. She watched the demon peer at their surroundings looking for something.

"What do you need?"

"Something to bind the –" He was interrupted by the jingling of metal. He looked at the witch who was holding out a bundle of chains. "You keep chains in your pocket plane?" The demon gave her an incredulous look. Not even he did that.

"Aren't you glad?" She smirked at him.

* * *

The song ended. _'Oh no…'_ Ciel was internally panicking. _'This is it – nothing to stop Lizzy now…'_

"You seem distracted. Is something troubling you my dear robin?" The viscount turned Ciel's head back to him.

"..No, of course not." The color drained off of the young earl's face. _'My life is over!'_ Any moment now Lizzy would make her way over to him and –

BAM!

Suddenly a masked man lands in the center of the room with a wardrobe at his side. _'Sebastian?!'_ The young earl was never so glad to have seen the demon. His action had intercepted the young girl's path and gained everyone else's attention.

"We have reached the peak of this evening, so may all of you, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy this magic performance!" Sebastian looked around the crowd and his gaze settled on Lau. "That gentleman over there!" He points to the Chinese. "Care to assist me?"

"Me? Why of course." Lau came over with his ever present nonchalance.

Sebastian addressed the crowd once again. "This is an ordinary wardrobe." He noticed that lady Elizabeth was enchanted by the act, thus the diversion a success. "I will now enter it."

* * *

"I don't remember having arranged for a performance." The viscount seemed lost as the act played on.

"Viscount, I am tired of watching these shows. I have already seen so many of them" Ciel did his best to pout and look innocent. "So…" He gazed pleadingly at the man.

"I understand my robin…" Druitt's flashy grin and answer gave the young lord goose bumps, but he resigned himself to follow the viscount nonetheless. Hopefully by tomorrow he could forget all about the events.

* * *

Both servants noticed their young master leave successfully. Sebastian's eyes subtly caught Alyssia's gaze. She nodded to him in understanding and left to tail after their little lord whilst the butler continued his misdirection. "After I go in, tie the wardrobe tightly with these chains. And then these swords will be used to–" He did a show of the blades as he continued talking, "pierce the wardrobe." The crowd seemed anxious. "After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see."

After Sebastian had stepped into the wardrobe Lau proceeded to do as instructed. He tightened the chains, making escape from the confines impossible and took the swords one after the other. "Well~ shall we see what will happen?" The sword in his hand glinted with light as Lau inspected it with a smile. He didn't waste any time; jumping up, instantly stabbing the top of the wardrobe and proceeded to impale the swords one by one at impeccable speed. By the end the wardrobe was nothing short an iron maiden.

The chains loosened and there was an anxious silence in the audience, all quietly asking if the man had survived. The spectators waited. Would the magician come out unscathed? The doors opened, revealing Sebastian alive and well. The crowd burst out in cheers. All caught up in their own amazement. So in the midst of the commotion he slipped away in search of the witch. It didn't take him long to find her standing in the shadows of an empty corridor. Alyssia turned her head to him in recognition. "It would seem they enjoyed your performance." A smirk adorned her face. She could hear the clapping and shouts of excitement all the way from her position. _'It must have been quite the show.'_ She only wished she could have seen it too.

"What of the young master?" Sebastian questioned her while he handed back the chains. They vanished from his hands without her even acknowledging them.

"Druitt brought him to a room not far from here." She tilted her head in the general direction from which he came. "There the little lord was knocked out by incense and carried here." She motioned to a double door at the end of the corridor.

"He is still unconscious." Alyssia hummed agreeing to his statement. _'The incense did its proper job then.'_ She mused silently. "You can feel it through the blood bond?" He hadn't known that was possible, so Sebastian was surprised she had agreed.

"No." She gave the demon an incredulous look. Sure, she could easily locate the little earl but to know whether or not he was conscious? A blood contract wasn't that intricate, "but I take your word for it." Her answer made the demon role his eyes.

* * *

Ciel awoke to find himself locked in darkness. He could hear murmurs around him and yet he couldn't see anyone. _'Blindfolded.'_ The conclusion was quick to come to mind. Next he tried to move his arms in an attempt to feel his surroundings. He couldn't. They were bound. The young earl sighed with irritation. He hated to admit it but somehow he came to find himself in these types of situations more and more.

Ciel noticed the murmurs quiet and a man walk close by him. "Welcome! Tonight, we have the most exquisite prizes of all!" It sounded like the viscount. _'So he really is selling people to the black market.'_ The boy mused unimpressed and began struggling in his binds. It didn't help much in freeing his arms. "Our main prize!" He heard the rustling of fabric. At the same time he was able to remove his blindfold. _'No one ever binds these properly…'_ He wasn't sure whether to be glad or exasperated at people's idiocy. The young earl could now see the room. It was dimly lit, but he could make out multiple nobles in the crowd. He himself was on a stage within a cage. The viscount stood between him and the audience in a gaudy manner that made the young boy crinkle his nose in disgust. "She, this wonderful robin, has the most beautiful of skin. Her hair is such a dark and rich royal blue!" Druitt twirled in delight. "And! The most shocking of all; she has two colored eyes! One blue and the other – purple!" The audience gasped in surprise. "Let's begin bidding at 2000!"

"2500!"

"3000!"

"4000!"

"5000!"

Ciel rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sebastian, Alyssia come." In no time all lights vanished from the room and the only sounds were screams and bodies falling.

Alyssia POV

" _ **Incendo**_ " The candles relit within the room, revealing the little earl caught like a hummingbird within a cage. A songbird caught and detained for mere entertainment. _'Not very far from the truth.'_ I smirked as the demon and I made our way over to the young boy.

"Really…" Sebastian sighed. "Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. Do you think that simply because we will come, you can remain clueless?"

"As long as this contract and bond remain, you will come no matter where you are. Correct?" The little lord stared up at us with determination. _'A funny thing to see when he looks so weak right now.'_ I smiled with delight and let Sebastian do the talking.

"Of course…" He helped Ciel out of the cage, bending the metal bars with ease and releasing the binds with a flick of his finger, "I will follow you wherever you may go, until the very end. Even if I would be ripped to pieces I would not leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell." I scoffed quietly. _'Of course you would. Having him in hell would be much more amusing for you.'_ "I don't lie, unlike those humans."

"That's good." The little lord then turned to me, intent on hearing the same as I hummed in thoughtful amusement.

"Our deal remains, little lord. And it will remain for quite some time more." I looked down at the boy. His life was interesting and I had a feeling it would continue to be so. It will be worth watching. "As long as you wear that ring," I looked to where I knew his ring to be, it hung just around his neck dangling from a necklace right underneath the garments, and smirked, "then I will find you no matter where you may go."

"Even to the depths of hell?" Ciel mused with a mocking brow.

"Yes, frankly so." I chuckled. _'That would pose little problem for me.'_

"Good." The little earl seemed genuinely satisfied with our answers. "Only you two will never lie to me."

" _Yes, my lord."_

* * *

3POV

The next morning was business as usual. Both head servants woke their young lord up bright and early, prepared him for the day, served him breakfast and began the day's work. By noon Madam Red and Lau had come by for tea joining the young earl in the drawing room.

Ciel held the newspaper in his hands intent on reading about his success but what he saw on the front page was not what he expected. The young earl's face contorted in disbelieve as he threw the paper down with a loud resounding thud and smacked his hands onto the table. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Confusion prevailed in the two guests as they saw Ciel's outburst. Lau was the first to move. He tilted his head to the paper reading the title aloud.

" _Jack the Ripper strikes again."_

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter!  
And I'm sorry if you had to wait for long. I had a real crabby week…you know the feeling when one bad thing happens, then suddenly it just keeps adding up? For me it somehow always drifts to the month of October. I honestly don't get it.  
Trust me though I'm not exaggerating! Last year my grandpa died beginning October, we took care of the funeral and all that and then when finally things seemed to return to normal I had a motorcycle accident on Halloween! I looked like a mummy with all the bandages…

I'll update soon, probably on a Monday again.


	8. Chapter 7 - Jackie III

You know those people who always do their assignment at the very last minute?  
Yes? Well, me too. Just gotta look into the mirror. What I'm trying to say, sorry if this is late but I know I promised you guys I'd update it on Monday and well…I'm sure it's still Monday somewhere in the world.

ANYWAY…viewer discretion is advised. Possible swearing and slight well it's Jack the Ripper I think that says it all.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

" _Jack the Ripper strikes again."_ Lau hummed. "If the suspect didn't do it…then maybe it was an impersonator. No, maybe there simply was more than one."

"Meaning the Viscount wasn't involved." Madam Red concludes.

"Whichever the case, I need to begin anew." Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. This was more troublesome than he had initially thought. "Sebastian, narrow down the suspects."

"Yes, my lord."

"Ciel, where are you going?" Madam Red questioned as the little lord proceeded to leave the room.

"I'll be in my study." Things were getting complicated.

* * *

Alyssia POV

I looked over Sebastian's shoulder as he was leafing through the many stacks of papers. Admittedly there was a long list of potential suspects ranging from hospital staff to sponsors and scholars. Then there was also the other information concerning the case; alibis, disabilities, work history, family situation and so on. In all honesty the whole case seemed quite suspicious to me.

Suspicious and odd. The crime scene itself was bloody – understandably so since the victims' bodies were littered with slash marks. It seemed as if the killer wanted the victim to painfully bleed out, as if they enjoyed the brutal sight before them. _'Probably because of a blood fetish…'_ But the puzzling part were the two precise cuts; the one at the throat and the excision of the womb. It was definitely a thought out and meaningful act, the exact opposite of the erratic slashes that covered the rest of the bodies. I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly.

"Relax Alyssia." Sebastian had barely turned his head in my direction, only enough so that his eyes could momentarily flicker to me.

After taking a seat beside him I continued my thoughts. With the two different types of wounds one could conclude that either the killer was bipolar, has multiple personalities or there were two killers; the one who does it for personal entertainment, which would explain the erratic slash marks, and the other who has a motive – possibly an emotional motive. _'It would explain why the wombs were cut out.'_ A missing womb could symbolize offspring or the ability to give birth in general. Therefore, it's likely the second killer has lost a child, can't give birth or even both. She lost a child during an abortion and then something went wrong, thus leaving her unable to give birth any longer. _'She? Yes, it makes more sense, but why the prostitutes?'_ My brows furrowed in thought. Was it a personal connection? A love gone wrong? Unlikely. Then why them? _'…envy.'_ A lot of women in that business don't want children since it would affect their income, so they rid themselves of them. "Sebastian?" He gave a groan to indicate he was listening. "Have the victims undergone an abortion?"

3POV

"GYAAAAH!"Before Sebastian could answer her, Ciel's shout emanated throughout the house, alerting both his head servants who instantly rush to their master and through the doors of his study. "Get that away from me!" Both witch and demon freeze seeing their young master try to shoo off a crow that had somehow gotten into the house. After getting over the initial shock they snicker at the display. "Stop standing around and do something!" Alyssia coughs a little trying to contain her amusement before whistling. The crow stops toying with Ciel and immediately flies over to the witch perching on her shoulder.

She strokes the crow's head cooingly earning looks of surprise. "You shouldn't toy with the young master, Augury."

Sebastian and Ciel watch perplexed as the bird caws affectionately at the witch and buries its head further into her hand. "What is going on?"

"I believe that is her familiar, my lord." Sebastian says watching the display curiously; he had never seen someone stroke a crow so affectionately. Usually people would scare them away seeing as they are symbols of death and decay.

"That's right. This is Augury." She explains as the crow caws.

"For someone who doesn't like the name 'Crow', you sure do nothing to deny it Alice." The young master smirks at his maid making her eye twitch in annoyance.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is it doing in the young master's study?" Sebastian asks lifting a brow at the witch, ignoring the young master's comment.

"He probably thought it was funny." Alyssia explains as an amused rumble comes from the familiar.

"Did it just laugh?" Ciel stares wide eyed at the bird.

"Yes, yes it did." Her answer makes both the demon and familiar chuckle.

"Ugh. I need a snack." The young master complains falling further into his chair. "Bring me something sweet." The servants bow before leaving the room to continue their duty.

" _Aww~ Augury~_ you're so cute." Alyssia cooed the bird as both her and Sebastian made their way back to the kitchen. "Was your trip enjoyable?" The crow cawed affectionately, burying its head into the witch's neck. "Is that so? How was he?" Another caw. "I'm not surprised." She chuckled.

"You understand it?" The butler asked curiously.

"Of course, witches and their familiars have a special bond." It was almost like telepathy, minus the actual telepathy. Alyssia chuckled. It was more of an intuitive understanding. She didn't really understand it either. Sometimes the world of witchery just didn't play by the rules or commonsense, but that made it so much more enjoyable. She absentmindedly fawned over her lovable crow familiar.

A display that made Sebastian speechless, the kind of affection she showed for the animal was astounding. In all his years he didn't think he'd ever seen anything like it. It almost made his cheeks warmth into a light blush. _'Such an odd witch.'_ He averted his eyes.

* * *

By evening Augury was left in Alice's room whilst the Phantomhive trio gathered in the study to discuss the current standing of their case. The witch looked out the windows at the rumbling evening sky; the rain clouds hung heavy and lighting struck. It was ominous, a forewarning.

A knock sounded from the door. "You're still working?" Madam Red poked her head into the study. "Don't work so hard. You should relax." She layed out a chess board, placing it on the table. "Let's play, Ciel."

"International chess huh? It brings back memories."

"Is that so?" Their game had begun. "Those servants of yours sure are capable." Madam Red gazed at Alyssia and Sebastian. "You should just let them take care of the investigation."

"Alice and Sebastian are merely two of my chess pieces. It's not possible to move a chess piece without a person behind it." Ciel eyed both his knight and rook. "The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without my command, they will not make a move." That's right, Sebastian is his knight; he can make moves no other can. And Alice his rook; she is a powerful piece that joins them together with her knowledge of the world. But they did not act without his word. "The difference between chess and reality is that they can singlehandedly take down all the other pieces." The little lord tipped over her game pieces.

"Doing that is against the rules!"

"That's right; if this was a game of international chess…"The earl looked upon his pieces. "Unfortunately, in reality there will be those who betray and those who break the rules. Therefore, in order to win, I too must break the rules. If we in England were less attentive, we would be finished." He tipped over her king to make a point.

"Apart from being the Guard Dog of the darker side of society, you should have another way of living. Sister…" Madam Red's eyes saddened, "your mother would have wanted that. Yet, you insist on returning to the darker side of life, to take revenge for my murdered sister?" Ciel stiffened. "She wouldn't have – we wouldn't want you to be like this."

"I – never thought of taking revenge. It wouldn't make the dead come back." Both servants turned their curious gazes to their young lord. "Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone else's behalf, they are just pretty words and a show of selfishness."

"Is it for comfort then?"

"I did not do this for the Phantomhive name, I did it for myself! I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience what I did." Ciel commented sternly. "I want them to feel the same level of humiliation and suffering."

"I remember the day you were born. At the time I was still just a new nurse. You were so small and cute – I felt as though I had to protect you. Although, I have never had children, I see you as my own and I wish you would leave this society." She caressed his hair with a gentle motherly hand.

He pushed it away. "I am here because this is what I wish and choose. I will not regret anything and neither will I rely on anyone." The boy pecked her on the cheek. "It is time for me to retire. I had fun playing with you, aunty."

"I won't lose next time." She smiled at the little lord.

"Good night."

Madam Red watched her only nephew leave the room. With a sigh she turned to his two head servants. "During that child's most painful of times, I was not there. So this may seem like a strange request to ask of the two of you, but please stay by his side. Don't let him lose his way, don't let him be lost in his own way."

"I will always remain by his side and protect him." Both servants bowed down low.

"Until the end." Alyssia gave the woman a reassuring smile as the sky outside rumbled, lightning struck and rain poured.

* * *

Later, when their guests had finally left, the butler and maid entered their young lord's room to continue the discussion of the case.

"I've considered various possibilities, but apart from the Viscount no one else could have been involved." Sebastian flips through the notes.

"Then change the conditions of the investigation. Yesterday's incident had nothing to do with the Viscount." Ciel grumbled out with annoyance.

"You're right. There is no human beside the Viscount who could have done such a thing." The butlers comment had the young lord stop his movements and the witch grin. _'No human.'_ She giggled.

"Could it be…" The young earl stared wide eyed at his two inhuman servants.

"I've said so many times, haven't I? I don't lie." He smirked. "We will be your pieces, but as you've said; pieces don't move themselves." Sebastian threw the notes into the air, making them scatter to the floor. "Will you move us to checkmate, my lord?" Their eyes flashed at the young earl, both awaiting their next task.

* * *

By the time the trio found themselves standing in one of the back alleys of white chapel the rain had paused to a drizzle and the thunder had died. Yet, it was freezing cold. The young earl was shaking. He had been told to wear other attire since they were going to a poorer area of London, yet here his two servants were, dressed in their usual clothes. _'Typical…'_ Ciel grumbled. "Will that guy really come, if we stand here?"

"It's the only entrance." Alyssia commented.

"So the next target is Mary Jane Kelly, who lives in that room?" Ciel still looked uncertain, but he trusted Alice's opinions and apparently she had found a connection between the victims, other than the missing internal organ.

"We assure you, my lord, we aren't wrong." Sebastian's gaze dropped to the ground.

Ciel sighed. "However,…"

"My, aren't you cute~"

"…Must that person really go around killing people?" The little lord continued.

"Such soft hair~"

"Also, I…" A tick mark became apparent on his face.

" _Aww~_ Look at her~"

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?!" Ciel shouted at his two servants. There they stood cooing a tabby cat when they were supposed to wait for a murderer.

"I'm so sorry, she is just such a beauty…" Sebastian didn't look apologetic.

"Let it go! We are not keeping it." Ciel glared at the two. They both pouted, pointing a longing look at the tabby cat that escaped their grasp.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wha-?! How?" Ciel ran towards the victim's home with his servants a step behind him. He opened the door to the murder scene and had blood splatter onto his face. The little earl grew pale at the sight of it.

"Don't look!" Sebastian pulled him back out and covering the kid's eyes. But the damage was done. Ciel had already seen the gruesome murder site and the image of its gore stuck to his head. He heaved up the contents of his stomach, emptying it on the side of the road. Alyssia crouched beside him, cleaning his mouth with a cloth.

"That was rather over the top. It's all over the floor – 'Jack the Ripper' – No, rather…" Sebastian looked at the man coming out of the shadows. "Grell Sutcliff." Alyssia narrowed her eyes at the murderous butler and the scene behind him. He really had made quite the mess.

"N-no, this is… I- I heard cries and when I…" He continued his act.

"I always thought he was too suspicious." The witch hummed thoughtfully. It all made sense now.

"Really?" Sebastian sent an amused look to her. "Do you still plan on pretending? Isn't it enough Mr. Grell?" He smirked at the blood soaked butler. "No…even 'Grell Sutcliff' must be fake, right? So please stop the act, Mr. Grell." The rain had started up again. Soaking them as some of the blood washed through the creases of the street. "I must say, it's the first time I've encountered a 'human' like you."

"Yes, his act was quite convincing." Alyssia commented stoically. She should have noticed sooner.

A manic shark-teethed grin spread the 'butler's' face. "You think so?" He proceeded to take the bow from his hair, replace his round spectacles with a red rectangular pair and combed his brown hair revealing a brilliant red. "That's right, I'm an actress~ And a top rate one at that!" _'Actress?'_ Alyssia blinked. So he wasn't a man? Or was he…? _'Probably.'_ He had even put on fake lashes. "But you aren't really 'Sebastian' either, right?"

"I am 'Sebastian' since the day the young master named me so."

"Oh what a faithful dog!" The demon visibly cringed at the comment. "And a handsome one at that!" Alice swore she saw hearts glimmer in the redhead's eyes. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, Sebastian…no, Sebas-chan." The witch frowned. _'What a stupid nickname…'_ "I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff." Grell blew a kiss to the demon butler which had him shudder with disgust. "It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised."

"Aren't you the same?" Alyssia tilted her head with a cheeky grin.

"That's right. In all my years I have never heard of your kind becoming a butler." Sebastian added. "You, who should have stayed a neutral between god and humans…a grim reaper."

"Why did you chose to become a butler?" The witch frowned. She hadn't met a grim reaper – or death god – in a long time. She'd never really stayed around long enough for them to come collecting the souls.

"I've been captivated by a woman." The reaper stated.

"And that woman is?" Sebastian trailed along.

"You don't really need to ask do you?" The sound of heels clicking against stone alerted them to the familiar presence.

"Madam Red…" The little lord moved his butler's hand from his eyes and looking at his aunt with a shadowed expression. "Your name was in the list of suspects from the very beginning. However, your alibi was perfect."

"How terrible, Ciel. You suspected your own aunt?" She chided.

"As long as there is a possibility of that person being a suspect, then it doesn't matter what relations I have to them. In the list of suspects, no one 'human' could have done it – but it changes as soon as the conspirator is not human. Anyone would have noticed if you had left the party, but no one notices a servant disappear." Ciel narrowed his eyes. "That is, except Alice." Said woman smirked at the culprits. "She'd also been the one to find the connection between the suspects and thus the last victim – Mary Jane Kelly." He looked down to the blood that was now washed away by the rain. "And yet I could not save her."

"How unfortunate…I wanted to play more chess with my cute nephew…" The madam sighed with resignation. "But now – I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

In seconds, Grell took out a chainsaw attempting to strike it down onto the earl. In a quick move the butler passed the little lord over to the witch and stopped the saw in between his hands. Alyssia pulled the boy back, standing to his side and watching quietly.

"Wha-wat is that?!" Ciel looked wide-eyed at the strange weapon.

"In order to capture souls, all reapers have a so called 'death scythe'." Alice explained, "…although that doesn't much look like a scythe anymore." She frowned.

"Don't say that!" Grell screeched at the maid. "Regular scythes are so old fashioned. This one is my own unique modified scythe!" She lifted an unimpressed brow.

"Death scythes are quite troublesome things…" Sebastian sighed. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this. Demons hated reapers and he'd like nothing more than to have this one out of his sight.

"Aw~ Sebas-chan, don't worry. I'll play with you long and hard~"

"Can you not say such revolting things? I'm working…"

"So, when you're not working it's fine?" Alyssia looked at the butler with a disgruntled frown.

"Jealous dear?" He sent her a teasing smirk.

"Hey! Don't flirt with my Sebas-chan, you harlot!" Grell screeched at the witch, charging at her with his scythe. She stepped aside easily. "I want to make him into a beautiful wild rose color and tear his body up to its core!" The reaper was fidgeting with excitement. _'So, he does have a blood fetish?'_ Alyssia frowned.

"How lacking." Sebastian seemed unimpressed and rather annoyed. "And you call yourself a butler?"

"Of course, I'm a butler to die for." Grell grinned.

"Enough of this." Ciel removed his eye patch, revealing his contract mark. "In the name of Her Majesty and my own wretched name, I command you, CAPTURE THEM!"

" _Yes, my lord."_

The two head servants wrapped the earl up in their coat with a grin. It ticked him off; one he could understand, but both of them? That was just too much. He grumbled at them as they left to fight the reaper.

"Come play with me Sebas-chan!" Grell charged at the butler swiping between the two servants. He locked eyes with the demon and winked. Sebastian couldn't help but shudder. The reaper was on his tail swiping left, right, left and right.

A throw knife sipped past the redhead, cutting off a few strands of hair. "Forget about me?" Alyssia twirled another knife in her hand, before throwing it at the reaper.

"You bitch! How dare you get between me and Sebas-chan?!" The reaper charged at her. Contrary to demons, witches weren't nearly as quick, but she managed to dodge strike after strike. It annoyed the reaper to no end. "Stand still!" He screeched.

Obviously Alyssia did the exact opposite; she moved further from his range and threw several needles and knifes at the reaper. He deflected them with annoyed grunts. Grell had enough of her, he charged at the woman with new fervor, faking a swipe from the top before pushing his scythe straight into her. She managed to avoid a fatal wound, but the scythe ripped her right side. Sebastian interfered before any more damage could be done. No one noticed some of her cinematic record appear.

* * *

"Why..?" Ciel looked at the ground with a forlorn expression.

"Why? You're asking me now?" Madam Red looked down upon him. "You and I have now become 'guard dog' and 'sinner'." She took out a knife hidden by her forearm and charged at her nephew, ready to strike.

He barely avoided with a slash to his arm. "You're a doctor! Why did you murder people?"

"Even if I told a brat like you, you wouldn't understand!" She grabbed his throat.

* * *

Alice panted and gripped onto her side as the blood seeped from her wound. She tried making her way over to the earl when she saw that Sebastian was pinned against the wall, barely holding the scythe from cutting his arm off. _'This is pathetic…'_ She clenched her jaw.

* * *

"You would never understand!" Madam red tightened her grip around the young earl's neck, suffocating him. "You- You! If only you had never been born!" She reached out striking down at the kid who peered at her with shocked wide eyes.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

In an instant Alyssia stood before him protectively with knife in hand ready to slit her throat. Whilst Sebastian's shadow-like form came up behind the red haired woman, his hand reaching out to her like a monstrous claw, grabbing—

"Stop! Don't kill her!" The servants stopped at a hair width before her, both panting and holding onto their wounds. "Sebastian? Alice?" Ciel looked at the blood seeping from the two. He'd never seen them like it.

"Sebas-chan's endurance is quite good. Even with his arm useless, he still went like a loyal dog." Grell then clicked his tongue when he looked at the Madam. "Compared to that, what do you have to say for yourself?! Madam Red!" She stiffened. "Kill that brat already!"

"I- I can't. I can't kill my sister's and his child…"

"Are you saying that _now_? After killing so many women?!" Grell laughed.

"I won't kill him! This is–" She couldn't finish her sentence as the reapers scythe stabbed straight through her stomach. Blood spurted from her mouth as her cinematic record began to play. It showed her love for the previous Earl Phantomhive, her adore for their family, her pregnancy, the accident where she lost it all; her husband and child, then how the Phantomhive manor in flames, her killing prostitutes, meeting the reaper, it showed everything.

"You don't deserve to wear red." Grell took the red coat from her body and walked away.

Feeling numb Ciel leans over the body of his dead aunt closing her eyes and then turning eager eyes at his two inhuman servants. "What are you doing?" The demon and witch look at their young lord in confusion. "I told you to end Jack the Ripper – you're letting half of him get away." The two servants stare at him astounded by his statement, before bowing in respect.

" _Yes, my lord."_

The demon and witch turn to the red reaper who was now watching in doubt, wearing a mocking smile. "You don't honestly believe you can beat me, do you?" Sebastian looks at the deep cut on the witch, normally it wouldn't have been too bad but a cut by scythe must be different for witches too. "You should sit this one out, my dear."

His comment makes the witch turn to him in amusement. "Are you worried? _That's sweet~_ But you don't look any better."

He just rolls his eyes at the witch. "You're a witch, not a demon." Then he watches her eyes turn blood red as she smiles at him sadistically. "Exactly, I'm a witch – you seem to underestimate me. _**Sanguis imperium meum est et umbrae regnum meum sunt**_." 'Blood is my command and shadows are my domain?' Sebastian muses licking his lips as he watches Alyssia's black nails elongate into claws and blood surround her like thick ragged strings. The alley darkens and both the demon's and witch's eyes glow a deep sinister red. Grell gulps at the imposing aura; it was so sinister that he wasn't sure whether they were both demons.

With a flick of her wrist Alyssia sends Grell flying into the wall.

"UGH! Y-you bitch!" He charges forward with his scythe in hand trying to hit the witch but is intercepted by Sebastian. "Oh Bassy! Are you finally going to play with me?" His voice makes both servants shudder in disgust. Alyssia watches the two fight; waiting for the opportunity to intercept. "Come now Bassy, give me a kiss."

The butler frowns repulsed by the reaper. "Please don't come any closer. You disgust me." This instance however gives the reaper the perfect opportunity to strike at the demon.

"Let me paint you red Bassy~" He brings down his scythe, about to slash at the butler when a dark jagged sword intercepts him. "What?!"

"You keep forgetting about me…" Alyssia smirks at the reaper.

"I'll just cut through…" Grell puts more weight on his scythe trying to saw through her sword, "why doesn't it cut?!" He shrieks. Just then Sebastian kicks the reaper back making him back up.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" The demon muses at witch. Who'd have thought she had such a weapon at her disposal.

"Well, can't have him cut you any more than that..." She leisurely twirls her sword in her hand.

"Worried _dear~_ " He smirks at her.

"Don't use my own words against me." She glares up at the demon.

"Hey! Stop flirting! Bassy is mine!" The reaper shrieks bringing his death scythe down between them, successfully bringing them apart. They attack the reaper in combination. Alyssia slices at him from bottom to top, slashing some of his hairs off. Sebastian kicks him successfully sending him reeling closer to the rooftop edge. She blocks his scythe when he comes at them and the demon kicks it out of his hands leaving the reaper defenseless only to be kicked off the roof by the witch.

The next few moments are spend watching the demon pummel the reapers face. "You're really enjoying this." She comments amused by the new black and blue visage of the reaper.

"Of course, I much prefer kicking to being kicked." He answers with his usual shit eating grin. He picks up the reaper's discarded scythe. "I suppose one can only kill a reaper with his scythe."

"Isn't it just a fact based on your twisted amusement?" Alyssia mumbles quietly, having already discarded her sword into her pocket dimension and now standing beside Ciel, both watching the demon.

"Master, are you certain you want me to kill the reaper? He is a divine being no matter how insufferable." Sebastian asks the little earl while stepping onto the reaper and lifting his scythe, ready to strike.

"Do it."

Grell begins to squirm harder, having heard the kid's answer. "Wai-it! Don't kill me!" But the demon only stomps down harder with his foot bringing down the scythe, ready to kill the reaper. "Don't! I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

Suddenly an odd gardening tool intercepts Sebastian's strike. "Sorry to interrupt."

* * *

OMG I finished it!  
You know, there was actually a reason why her crow is named Augury, I mean I do my research diligently, but now I can't remember.

Yeah,…on another note, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Chapter 8 - The crow

Another week, another chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Another reaper. A tall, slim and dark figure stood upon the roof, looking down upon the group. "I am, William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division. I am here to pick up this incompetent reaper." The stoic man pushed up his glasses, his luminescent green eyes piercing through the darkness. He did not look amused.

"Will! Are you here-?" The newly arrived grim reaper jumps from the roof, landing directly on Grell's head, effectively cutting off his sentence.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules. You are accused of killing humans not on the To-Die-List, conspiring with a human, meddling in their affairs, revealing classified information and carrying an undocumented death scythe that was modified without following the proper procedures." Will kicked Grell for every regulation that was broken. "Please return to the main branch office to submit your reflection letter and report." He dragged the red haired reaper by his hair.

"But Will! They almost killed–" Grell's words were cut off when the other reaper flung him into the ground.

"Shut up!" The stoic reaper then turned to face the demon and bowed with a scowl on his face. "I apologize that this _thing_ has caused you a lot of trouble. Here is my card." The demon butler only looked at it with an unimpressed face. "Honestly, for me to have to bow down to a lowly, vile creature such as you…" Will glared at the demon. "Even if you have to tarnish the name of grim reapers, there must be a limit to it."

Sebastian threw the name card over his shoulder, looking at the stoic man with a dark and mocking smirk. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him as to not trouble creatures such as me."

"Demons are such that use various means and chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it." The reaper narrowed his eyes at the demon butler, scrutinizing him and his race. _'Living such a long life is bound to be boring otherwise.'_ The witch chuckled. She didn't act much different. Perhaps it was one of the reasons many believed her to be a demoness instead of a witch.

"I do not deny such claim." Sebastian chuckled.

William turned his gaze to the little lord who still knelt beside his dead aunt's body with a perplexed and tired look in his eyes. The situation was both mentally and emotionally straining for him. He would most likely pass out by the time they arrived at the town house. "But because you are a hound on a leash – it seems you are slightly better than the other wild and untamed hounds."

* * *

Alyssia carefully unbuttoned her dress, carefully pealing it off her skin, removing her corset and chemise. Some of the fabric stuck to the wound as the blood dried around it. Wounds such as these were always bothersome they tended to bleed for hours, but she was too tired to heal it as of now. It would have to wait until tomorrow, yet the cut still needed to be cleaned immediately – at least the blood that clung to her skin. Her familiar cawed quietly, catching her attention. "Don't worry Augury, it's nothing." She had wounds far worse than this. But apparently, staying here made her soft if that red haired reaper could injure her so easily. She chuckled humorlessly. "Show me the letter." The stark black bird flew over and perched itself on her shoulder. A note was tied around his ankle. With the investigation at its peak she hadn't found the time to read it yet, but the witch had feeling she already knew what was in it.

At the moment no one should bother her. She was alone in her room whilst Sebastian tended to their young earl. It was time to solidify her suspicions. She skimmed through the short reply; her honey brown eyes turning into crimson orbs and she let out a short somber laugh. "Well, I thought as much." She looked over the letter again as her familiar rubbed its head softly against her hair. A way to comfort her. "It's fine Augury." Alyssia didn't know what to make of it. The fact however is that Sebastian hadn't killed her yet nor had he shown any sign of wanting to end her. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. "You did well." She gently stroked her fingers over the crow's head and beak. "Get some rest." In no time he had settled into a dark corner of the room and fallen asleep.

Chuckling at her familiar's antics Alyssia burned the letter and couldn't help but remember what the reaper had said. _'A hound bound to a collar?'_ She scoffed. _'Hardly…'_ Sebastian was more likely just abiding his time and moving things along with subtle words of manipulation. Even if that demon was bound to a contract, to her it seemed as if he was the one orchestrating his own drama. He was both the director and the audience. She chuckled taking her nightgown from her closet, just as a knock sounded from her door.

Sebastian entered the room without bothering to wait for her acknowledgement. _'Speak of the devil and he shall come…'_ She quickly hid her naked torso behind her thin white silk nightgown. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her state of dress, the witch was actually quite confident with her appearance, but that didn't mean she would simply go around half naked in front of everyone. Alyssia glared at the demon. "Do you know the word privacy?"

"Your wound has to be cleaned." He mocked her with a close eyed smile.

"I can do it myself." She narrowed her eyes at him and held her nightgown even closer, as she felt surprisingly vulnerable in the current situation – understandably so, with her just having found out exactly who he is.

"Come now, what type of butler would I be if I wouldn't care for our maid." He came closer.

The witch took a step back. "I highly doubt this is necessary." It didn't help that the thin fabric of her nightgown would only hide so much and there was something she rather not have anyone see.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, dear. I've seen many women in my life." The demon teased as he closed the distance. His comment ticked her off, but not enough to forget her current worries. Sebastian grabbed her by the arm pulling the witch closer and turning her slightly. The cut was by the side of her ribcage and it certainly needed tending, otherwise it would scar. Although the wound wasn't too deep, it had yet to fully stop bleeding. "Hold still." He looked at her sternly when she wouldn't stop squirming. Alyssia clenched her teeth as he cleaned the blood away with a cloth. Then his bare fingers examined the wound, tracing it lightly. It reached from her side all the way to her back. His eyes narrowed as the demon caught sight of a scar that went from her top left shoulder to the small of her back. His hand around her arm unconsciously tightened. "Alyssia." His voice was cold and deep. That's when she knew he'd seen the scar. It was inevitable. His fingers ran along it.

" _Alyssia, run!" Her mother called out to the little girl. Blood spewed from the woman's mouth as she was stabbed with a holy sword. Alyssia was in shock watching as the angel's sword pierced through her mother's lungs and the villagers cheered. She couldn't move; her body was frozen stiff with disbelieve and horror. "Alyssia!" She was startled out of her stupor as her mother looked at the girl pleadingly right before the angel severed her head off the shoulders. The little girl's body began to shake in fear when the angel then proceeded his way towards her._

" _The devil's spawn next." The crowd chanted and she ran. Fear gripped her and tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the way things were before. Alyssia wanted her mother – alive. But she knew it wasn't possible and her mother would want her to survive. So she ran with all her might._

 _But the angel was faster. He slashed her back. The little girl fell. Blood pooled out of her tiny body as she whimpered and sobbed. Then they grabbed her by the hair and dragged –_

"Who did this?" Sebastian's voice startled her out of the memory and she flinched.

Alyssia moved away from his touch. "Get out." Her voice sounded meek. If it wasn't for his demonic hearing Sebastian wouldn't have picked up on it.

"Alyssia, tell me. What. Happened." He moved closer to her. The demon could smell the vulnerability in her scent. Something she never had.

"Get out." Her voice a little louder than before but he didn't listen. "I said, GET OUT!" The demon was suddenly flung out the door. She shut and locked it with her powers, sinking to the floor, shaking. Augury had awakened from his slumber when he heard the witch's distressed voice; the crow's pitch black eyes now peered at her solemnly. He flew over to her crouched form and wrapped his wings around her shoulders in a protective manner. Alyssia clenched and unclenched her hands time and time again to stop the trembles. Gripped her hair in frustration as the memories plagued her; it all came rushing back.

Outside her room, Sebastian stared shocked at the door. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. When he did, the demon picked himself up and straightened. His eyes flashed crimson and his aura spiked. He had never seen her like that. So vulnerable. Scared like a child. It made him mad. No, he was seething inside. _'Whoever did that,…'_ He snarled.

* * *

So…I hope you enjoyed that.  
I know it's short but I think the chapters will be around this length for now. Writing really long chapters was kinda hard and I was never sure when to stop, so I'll just stick to shorter chapters for now. That's not to say there won't be long ones.


	10. Chapter 9 - Attending the funeral

**Chapter 9**

 _Alyssia POV_

It was the day of Madam Red's funeral. The woman was quite the celebrity within the noble circles. Yet no one knew her truth. She was a pitiable woman; in love with her sister's husband, losing her own and her unborn child. A mother never forgets something like that, even if the child wasn't born yet. Red was so plagued by the loneliness and despair that she must have finally cracked. _'Loneliness and despair huh?'_ I smiled nostalgically. The madam and I may not have been all that different. I still carry the scar to prove that.

A scar Sebastian had seen yesterday. Just thinking about the incident made me frown. Neither of us had exchanged words since the previous night. We just quietly accompanied the young master to the church whilst he kept to his stoic butler façade and I was simply not in the mood to talk.

I knew that Sebastian had questions and that he was used to getting what he wanted and yet I denied him an explanation. _'I'm sure he wants nothing more than to wring those answers out of me.'_ A rueful smile graced my lips. Why would he want to know so badly? To be honest it wasn't any of his business, my scar was something personal, and while we may be quite close here after this contract we will most likely go our separate ways. So, what did it matter to a demon like him? I eyed him questioningly as we waited for the little lord to finish saying his goodbye. _'Especially Sebastian.'_ I never thought our meeting would play out like this. I have always tried my best to stay out of his path, but now here we are; working side by side all because of this little earl.

3POV

Her gaze returned to their charge that was now draping a red dress over his dead aunt. It was his way to honor her. The child was truly amazing now that she thought about it. He has Sebastian who is considered royalty within the confines of hell and her, Alyssia a born blood witch, both serving him. And yet he didn't even know what power he held; all the little lord knew was that they served him and it was the only thing that really mattered to him – it was one of the reasons she liked it here. _'How will Ciel react when he finds out exactly how much power he holds? Or will he even find out?'_ The witch smirked, things were only just beginning.

When the ceremony ended the servant duo followed Ciel onto the graveyard, meeting the grey haired mortician there. "Have you done it Undertaker?" The young earl asked.

"Of course, _earl~_ I've made her a pretty little grave." The man giggled out and stepped aside to showcase a newly made grave. Both servants were shocked with the name on the headstone; Mary Jane Kelly. She was the last of the Ripper victims. Neither of them knew that their young lord had this grave made, so they were truly perplexed. Why did he do it?

The mortician giggled at the servants' expressions. "The little earl here was kind enough to make a poor, nameless prostitute a grave." He pinched the kid's cheek with a grin.

"I'm not kind." Ciel waved Undertaker's hand away and frowned at the tombstone. "I simply came to realise why I could not save this woman." The other three listened intently to his reasoning. "On that night, had I made her life my priority then I could have saved her. However, I did not." It was true. Had the little earl ordered his two servants to evacuate the prostitute, she would still be alive. And even without her there, Alyssia could have posed as bait whilst Ciel awaited the murderer. It would have worked – but that wasn't what happened. "I knew there was a chance to save her but I made the capture of Jack the Ripper my priority. I let her die. Even my own relative." _'Is that why he made her a grave? Guilt?'_ The witch narrowed her eyes at the kid's back. Was it really because he couldn't safe her? She didn't know for sure. The little earl was the kind of person who used everyone around him – or he at least acted that way. Sometimes she forgot that he was still but a boy.

"Do you regret it?" Undertaker asked curiously, also trying to make sense of the young earl's actions.

"I do not." Ciel turned his head to look at the mortician, but his gaze did not appear as strong as it usually was. It made Alyssia hope that the boy wasn't losing his touch. "Jack the Ripper is gone. Queen Victoria's melancholy has been put to rest."

"Victoria eh? Can't say I'm a fan." Undertaker noted thoughtfully. "She sits so high above everyone else – then leaves all the painful, dirty work to the earl." He covered his frown with a dark long sleeve.

"It is my family's fate and was passed down to me along with this ring." The little earl twisted the object around his thumb.

"Seems more like a collar to me." Undertaker's wide grin reappeared as he creepily giggled and the witch couldn't help but agree with the mortician's point. Nowadays, the human emperors just sat upon their high thrones and pushed all their work onto others. They rule a country whilst in reality only few hold real power and wisdom – Victoria wasn't any different. It was so unlike the Netherworld where you are only worth as much as your capabilities.

"The one who decided to wear this 'collar' was me"

Suddenly the mortician forcibly tugged the earl closer and Alyssia could feel Sebastian stiffen when it happened. "I hope that one day that collar chokes you." Undertaker set the boy back to the ground. " _Well~_ if the earl ever needs help, my door is open. _He he he~_ " His laugh fading away as he left them standing by the grave.

"It was very kind of you." Sebastian's words filled the silence.

It only made Ciel scoff. "For the hundredth time I'm not –"

"You are kind. Otherwise…" The butler interrupted, "it was weakness." He narrowed his eyes at the boy whilst a dark smirk adorned his face.

"Wha – don't be ridiculous."

"Why didn't you pull the trigger?" He questioned the earl. "I don't appreciate lies. You had a gun but you hesitated." The demon continued his prodding. "Even when I insisted you still would not fire." He didn't want a weak soul filled with hesitation and Sebastian was sure that if the brat continued this way there wouldn't be a show for the witch to enjoy. She would most likely end her deal, but he didn't have that luxury. "Tell me why." He stared down at the brat with demonic eyes. "Was the thought of killing the madam yourself…scary?" The words dripped with mockery. "Is killing someone from your own family too much?"

"It was because that is your job." Ciel stared up at the demon with a bored look. "I thought that even if you died somehow you two would protect me." For a second his eyes flitted towards Alice. "That's why I did not fire." Even she who just quietly watched the exchange was shocked by his statement. It would seem the little lord hadn't lost his will and she was undeniably glad for it. The witch couldn't help but let a wicked grin cross her face as the little earl continued. "It was part of the contract between us that until I reach my goals, you shall be my power. You will protect me until the end and see that I am not killed," The boy turned a cold gaze towards the demon, "or am I mistaken?"

"Then explain why we were stopped?" Sebastian asked, genuinely confused why they couldn't kill the madam.

"There was doubt in her eyes. She couldn't kill me – her own relative." The little earl walked away from the grave. "Hesitating for even a second can be fatal. She hesitated and lost sight of her goal." He walked passed his two servants with a confident look. "That is why I will not hesitate." Their expressions quickly turned from shock to dark wicked glee - for them this boy was truly worth serving. "This is an order. You two shall never betray me and never leave my side!"

" _Yes, my lord."_

* * *

Thank you for reading another chapter!


	11. Chapter 10 - Comfort and questions

I've been thinking, should I publish this twice a week like my other story? It seems only fair. Comment pls.

 **Chapter 10**

Alyssia was really proud of what the boy said at the graveyard. His conviction didn't falter even if his aunt had just died. Others would have undoubtedly caved from his experience but the boy hadn't let her down. The witch was glad she chose to be here, but she also knew that whilst he said all that the little lord was hurting on the inside. "Do you want me to read you something, little lord?" She asked while tugging him into bed. She had previously convinced the butler that just for today it would be her job.

The boy huffed. "Don't be stupid. I'm far too old for that." _'So if you were younger you would have said yes?'_ She mused with an amused smirk. "Alice?"

"Yes little lord?" She calmly stroked his hair as the boy snuggled into his covers, his eyes drooping with sleep.

"Do you have any family?"

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Her eyes saddened and gained a far-off reminiscent look. "…all my blood relatives are dead." Ciel's tired eyes peered up at the woman as she continued to sooth him to sleep. "Though there is one person who has become my self-proclaimed godfather." Alyssia shook her head with a small amused smile.

"That's stupid." Ciel yawned.

"In so many ways." She watched the boy's eyes close as his breathing softened and sleep finally captured him. For him to ask such a question – the little lord sure was interesting. Her eyes flashed a delighted crimson as she silently left his room for her own. It was definitely the right choice to work here and she couldn't wait for what would happen next, but his question also reminded her of something. And Alyssia could feel the sting on her back even if the wound had long since healed, the memory remained…

* * *

As Sebastian was walking through the shadow filled halls of the manor he noticed that a fire was still burning in one of the servant's quarters. Following the delicate tangy scent of smoke the demon found himself before the witch's room. He should have known that it was her. Silently Sebastian opened the door walking in without knocking. There leaning against the edge of her bed sat the witch surrounded by pillows and covered by a soft elegant and regal looking fur blanket. Her room was dark only illuminated by the soft glow of the orange flames that danced within her fireplace. She was watching the blaze while humming a soft but morose tune, not acknowledging his presence as her soft gaze followed the sparks and ambers. He couldn't understand what possibly made her think of such a melody.

"It's past midnight." He interrupts her humming making the woman smile softly.

"Is it? I didn't notice." Her voice was clear and genuine, so different to her usual teasing tone. She moved her blanket a bit, leaving him enough space to sit beside her.

"Are you thinking about Madam Red's funeral?" He asked while taking off his tailcoat, vest and tie, draping them over the chair by her desk so not to wrinkle them.

"Hmm – not exactly." She answered him, still looking at the dancing flames in the fire place. They reminded her of hell.

"Are you regretting her death? Feeling remorse?" His voice was lacking the usual mockery as he loosened the top buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, slipping off his shoes and taking a seat beside the witch.

"No. For you and me seeing people die is normal, whether we kill them or they die as time passes, we live." It was something that depressed so many of her kind. Some found a way to deal whilst others would slowly lose themselves in their tears. It was also why so many witches stuck to their own not wanting to start any relations they would some day loose.

"Yes, that is a simple fact." He appeased her thoughts and propped an elbow on the bed, leaning his head against the palm of his hand watching the flames. "Then, what has you humming such a morose tune?"

"I find morbid and sad tunes undeniably beautiful." Alyssia chuckled lightly as she answered.

"Is that so?" He was not really expecting her to respond.

"Yes." Her voice was still soft, making him quirk his lip at her contrastingly short answer, but she continued. "The little lord reminded me of something I should have remembered to do."

The demon looked at her, surprised that she didn't hide behind a playful or teasing comment as she usually did. Her expression was sad and reminiscing, similar to the day Lady Elizabeth had come for a visit. "And what is it you have forgotten to do?"

"Grave visiting."

Her answer left him frowning. "I thought you don't care for people dying."

She laughed at his confusion. "I don't." And she could feel the irritated expression he turned at her. "But there are those few who died and are of importance to me." Sebastian hummed in deliberation as they continued to watch the fire dance. _"Respect the dead, for they are your blessing. The blood in their veins that now flows through you is their legacy and yours to come. The blood knows, so the blood flows."_ The witch whispered a soft mantra that was taught to her as a child.

"Interesting." The demon mused out loud, "I don't think I have ever heard it before."

"I doubt you have." Alyssia looked at him for the first time since he'd entered her room, genuinely amused with a gentle smile on her face. An expression Sebastian hadn't seen often. It wasn't mocking or mischievous. It was truly soft – people didn't usually look at the demon like that and he couldn't help but feel awed. "It is only passed down between blood witches, from generation to generation."

"And yet you tell me." The witch just shrugged with a chuckle, turning her gaze back to the fire.

"I'm the only one left; no one is going to care." Alyssia closed her eyes and smirked tenderly, remembering the faces of her dead relatives.

"So why grave visiting?" He questioned keeping his eyes on the peculiar woman beside him.

"Do you know of the New Orleans witches?" Sebastian shook his head in answer. "They are quite powerful, a tight nit coven, only those who live there can enter. That is of course for a reason. They rely on the strength of their ancestors, drawing power from the dead."

"An interesting method. You do something similar then?" She nods at his comment. "I take it they don't specialize in one type of magic?"

She let out a snigger at his assumption. "No they dabble in everything, but that doesn't mean they master anything."

She was mocking them. He mused. "There are always those stronger and more talented." The demon commented with a smirk

"Are you insinuating something?" Sebastian laughed at her defensive question only making the witch narrow her eyes at him. "I do not have a problem with them." She pouts indignantly, waiting for his laughter to stop.

"Of course not…" The comment earned him a jab into his side. "When will you be going grave visiting then?" He was genuinely curious.

"February 13th. It's the beginning of the Parentalia festival - though I might go on my mother's death anniversary." She explained, beginning to hum that morose tune again. It was a lullaby her mother used to hum.

"How long has it been?" He asked while turning back to watch the flames dance to her melody. Sebastian doubted she did it purposely – but that just went to show the influence she had if even the erratic and unpredictable flames would dance to her tune.

"Since her death?" He dibbed his head. "Around 400 years, she was killed in the beginning of the witch persecutions." Taking a calming breath she continued, "The scar you saw was from the day she died." The demon was shocked that the witch had so calmly enclosed that information, when just a day before, she had flung him out her room because of it. Of course he wanted to know but Sebastian doubted she would actually tell him about it – yet she did. And now he wanted to know, who was behind it, but Sebastian stopped himself as Alyssia leaned against him, wordlessly seeking warmth and comfort. He listened as she continued humming and leaned his head on top of hers dropping his arm around her, both watching as the flames dance to her tune. It wasn't the time to ask. Rather the demon wondered if hell's fire would dance to her songs as well.

"I do have a question though." Sebastian waited for her to go on. "Why haven't you killed me?"

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

This chapter was inspired by Ed Carlsen – Rain so check it out. The song is really emotional.  
As for the info concerning the New Orleans witches it's actually from _The Originals,_ you know that tv series. But I really liked the idea and couldn't refrain from using it.


	12. Chapter 11 - Answers?

**Chapter 11**

Alyssia's question cut through the room like a hot knife through butter. Why hadn't he killed her? Sebastian's eyes widened and muscles slacked as his gaze went to the woman in his arms. He was shocked and had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. Did he hear that right? Yes, the demon was quite sure he did. But why would she say that? His lips formed into a dark smirk and his eyes flashed dangerously. There was really only one reason the witch would pose that question; she finally knew who he is.

 _*Over 3 centuries ago*_

" _Have you heard? The Crow killed again." A man overhearing the conversation stopped in his tracks – his interest piqued._

" _What? Who?"_

" _Remember that group of travelers?...He killed their leader." The man frowned, he couldn't remember doing that._

" _That ghoul? What would a prince of hell want from them?"_

" _Huh? No! Not the demon. Haven't you heard?...The Crow is an assassin." The man's eyes narrowed, burning a furious red._

" _Wha – then all this talk going 'round…?"_

" _Yes, the assassin." His teeth clenched together and he quietly snarled._

" _*whistle* That guy sure is famous nowadays – can't believe Prince Malphas just lets him roam with his name."_

" _Shhh! Are you insane?!"_

" _What? Scared that the –" Before he could finish his head was ripped from his body._

" _P-p-Pri–"_

" _ **WHERE IS HE?"**_

In an instant Sebastian had her pushed onto her back, her long crimson hair spilling like a bloodied halo. She gasped, startled by the sudden action. One of his clawed hands settled around the junction of her neck, constricting only slightly in an act of dominance and he gleamed at her with burning demonic eyes. Even then there was no fear in her scent. It was one of the things he enjoyed about her – she wouldn't back down. Her honey-brown eyes focused on him. Sebastian had almost feared she would. "So you have finally figured it out." His voice was dark and rough, yet at the same time so smooth it sent shivers down her spine. Alyssia took a labored breath, fighting off the instinct to attack him. Her hands clenched around the fur blanket. She couldn't find her voice to answer – too many emotions whirled within her at once. Her pride wanted to throw him off and show her own dominance, whilst another part of her begged to just submit to the clearly stronger being. His smirk widened into a satisfied grin showing off sharp canines. "Ironic isn't it? You've been hiding from me for centuries and now here we are."

Her finger twitched. She couldn't deny that. After all if a millennia old demon is after you, it was only common sense to run but then she landed right before his feet. "It's certainly not how I imagined things to go." He chuckled at her indignant pout. "...Malphas." The demon hummed delightfully as his name rolled off her lips. He could get used to it. "You haven't answered my question."

His eyes roamed the woman beneath him. He wasn't sure of his reasons. At first he just wanted to play with her before going for the kill but she certainly exceeded his expectations. Alyssia wasn't the greedy little imposter he had thought to find. His fingers trailed gingerly up her neck. And she certainly was a beauty with her pale skin and deep, dark red hair and her subtle rose colored lips that so wonderfully parted beneath his thumb. Normally he wouldn't be so impressed but she was just so enchanting – like the witch she was, he supposed. Alyssia narrowed her eyes, cautiously observing him as his thumb trailed along her bottom lip. She bit down softly, stopping the movement. Sebastian growled. She was certainly far from innocent – so far from it that he felt naturally drawn to her. The demon wanted to see her drenched in the blood of her victims, her wickedness at full display. "Now why would I kill you?"

"You cannot seriously think, I believe that after centuries of hide and seek, you would simply stop." She frowned staring into his swirling pools of red with a deadpan look.

He chuckled. Yes, that didn't seem like him at all, but she was just so intriguing to him. Sebastian lowered his head on her shoulder, muffling his dark amusement and breathing in her scent. She always seemed to exude a mixture of that flowery fragrance of red spider lilies and the blood she attributed, while beneath all that there were those subtle hints of the sweetness and spice that flowed through her magic. It was oddly addicting and had become so familiar to him – at times it calmed him, excited him and even enthralled him. How would he ever want to kill her now? "What kind of butler would I be if I killed our head maid?" He lifted his head to stare at her with his signature smile.

She scoffed. Surely that wasn't his reason, no matter how well he now played butler. But – "Admittedly a very poor one." When he opened his eyes, they swam with mirth and utter glee.

"Go to sleep Alyssia." He kissed her forehead and moved out of her room, leaving the witch to stare at the ceiling.

She blinked, astonished by his kiss. He had never done that before and while, yes they flirt and it may seem very romantic, it wasn't real. They had never kissed. So why now? What had changed? She frowned and let out a shaky breath. That kiss felt so oddly tender that it left her speechless. It was a short and simple but genuine gesture. Something one would never suspect from a demon. Yet it happened. Alyssia could feel her cheeks heat. _'No, no, no…'_ She shook her head. It was nothing – just her hormones speaking. She really shouldn't over think it. Alyssia pulled the blanket higher and turned to the side. She wasn't averse to intimacy, but it was never really genuine. It was only for pleasure or leverage. Her intuition told her that this was different. She squashed the feeling with a disgruntled frown. It wasn't different. It was just the game they played. She took a deep breath, calming herself. _'Yes, nothing has changed.'_ It was simply an extension of what they always did. And rather than thinking about that she supposed she should be grateful to life another day. There were several other ways the demon could have reacted and not many of them were very pleasant. She let out a satisfied hum and closed her eyes – although he never did answer her question.

* * *

Well, someone is in denial… Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 12 - A new task

**Chapter 12**

Sebastian opened the young earl's study doors, leading the witch through. His gloved hand was held to the small of her back, gently smoothing over the fabric with his fingers as she pushed the food cart to a halt. "Today we have prepared Assam black tea served with Charlotte tiramisu cake." He explained to their young lord while Alyssia quietly layed out a piece of cake.

"Prepare the household for a trip." Both servants snapped to attention and looked at their master with a questioning gaze.

"A trip in this season?" Sebastian voiced their confusion. Nowadays the mornings would often be foggy and the weather was already beginning to get colder, it was sure to be a strong winter this year. Never the less, a trip wouldn't be ideal at the moment.

"Are you two familiar with the leisure activity known as bear-baiting?" Ciel looked at them with his tea cup in hand.

"Can't say I am, my lord." Alyssia tilted her head, but even if she'd never heard of it, the witch already had a vague idea of what bear-baiting may entail. She was rather wondering how anyone could come to such an idea.

"The word seems entertaining and quite attractive to me, but I'm afraid neither am I." Sebastian added.

"They tie a bear to a fence with a rope or cord and then fighting dogs surround it, bite at it and kill it." The young earl explained with a bored look, poking at his desert. It was surprising how for once he knew something his servants didn't. _'Normally it is the other way around.'_ He mused with an inward smirk.

"My, that sounds very human-like." The butler grinned sarcastically whilst Alyssia let out an amused chuckle. It was indeed; always acting like they owned anyone and everyone on this earth.

The young earl sighed. He didn't have time for their antics. "It was banned by the animal cruelty act of 1835." He took a bite of his cake, mentally approving the taste.

"Yet it still happens." The head maid concluded. It wasn't unusual for people to continue banned activities in secret. Rather she imagined they found a certain thrill behind it.

"Not exactly Alice." She raised a curious brow at the little lord. "There was a loophole with the law. It didn't apply to the attack dogs. What do you think happened then?" The boy sipped his tea.

"I imagine they began having the dogs attack their own kind. Perhaps you would call it 'dog-baiting'?" Sebastian mused, holding a knuckle against his chin. _'Dog-baiting?'_ A disgruntled frown marred her face. _'Humans sure come up with the oddest of things.'_

"In Houndsworth, they are doing just that." Ciel took another bite from his cake, "The village was originally famous for rearing hunting dogs, but behind closed doors they…" He left the rest unsaid, but his two servants could easily guess what happened, "She is heartsick." The little lord's eyes indicated to an opened letter on the desk – a letter from the queen. _'So she sends her dog to a village of hounds – how very fitting.'_ Sebastian barely contained an eye roll. "We'll secure that village under the pretext of making it a health resort. That's the goal of this journey." Ciel finished his explanation.

"A village full of dogs, eh?" The maid turned an amused glance at Sebastian whose eye twitched and she let out a quiet snigger. Alyssia was quite sure he wasn't going to like this. The demon wasn't the biggest fan of canines.

"What is it?" The young earl frowned at his two servants. In his opinion there was nothing amusing about this task.

"Merely that securing a construction site seems like quite the trifling job for you to be concerned with." The butler appeased him before the witch could answer.

"There is a reason – a reason why I, why the house of Phantomhive, must go to Houndsworth in person." The young lord stated darkly, letting his fork clatter onto the plate. "Make the necessary arrangements. We will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"The entire household?" Alice tilted her head with a small frown. _'That would be troublesome…'_

"I'd like to return to the manor still standing." Ciel deadpanned.

" _Right away, my lord."_

* * *

Sebastian and Alyssia had left the little lord to his paperwork, beginning the preparations in tandem. While Sebastian went to gather the suitcases and finished his usual tasks, she sorted through all of the boy's clothing picking only the most suitable attire and laying them out for the butler to then pack away. It was bound to be a longer trip. If they were to leave in the early morning hours, they would arrive in the evening. Surely the case would take a few days – possibly up to a week – so she prepared some spare outfits for the earl. Afterwards, the head maid alerted their fellow servants of the trip, telling them to pack all their necessities with the help of Tanaka. The two inhumans met again in the kitchen. "Have you sent a notice for our arrival?" Sebastian questioned upon entering, taking a seat beside her.

"You do that. I'm thinking of what to do with the manor." She let out a tired breath. Why the boy always thought it would be okay to do things last minute was a mystery to her. Yes, Sebastian and she weren't human but that didn't mean they could just wave their hand and have everything ready. Even magic needed preparation. She let her hair down and sighed.

Sebastian hummed, watching it cascade in waves. He raised his hand, threading his fingers through the silky strands and gently removing any knots. It was soothing. "Surely there is something you can do." He raised an incredulous brow at her.

"Of course." The witch scoffed indignantly. Was he really questioning her abilities? "I will do it later." _'Preferably when the moon is high.'_ She finished to herself. She liked doing magic beneath the moon. It added certain flair of mystery.

"Then you won't mind if I watch, right my dear?" Sebastian tilted her head to him and smirked mischievously. He hadn't seen her do many spells as they rarely required those expertise, so he took every opportunity to watch her – this being one of them.

"Do as you like." She rolled her eyes when his flashed with excitement, "Just know that it won't be much of a performance." She knew he enjoyed watching her cast spells, but for what reason she had no idea. He was possibly just interested in the different types of magic since he'd grown bored of her simple tricks of reassembling their dishes.

"I'm always entertained when it comes to you, _my dear~_ "

Alyssia's eyes widened and a blush tinted her cheeks when the demon purred right into her ears. It was almost like he had wanted to contradict her previous thought. After a sharp intake of breath she turned to face him, her eyes quickly flickering to his lips then back to his eyes – that incident the other night still hadn't left her mind, "…good." Her response came out as barely a whisper, before she swiftly took her retreat. She could feel his eyes following her every move as she vanished into the corridor.

Sebastian POV

I noticed her eyes flicker down to my lips and my body tensed with anticipation. What will she do next? Excitement and curiosity boiled within me. "…good." Her answer came out as a breathy whisper casting over my skin that had me internally shiver with pleasure – but then she left without any other action. _'That tease…'_ Her familiar scent washing by me as her hair elegantly trailed after her step. My eyes followed every move as she vanished into the corridor and a dark grin spread across my lips. _'Simply adorable...'_ I wanted more – more of her reactions, more of her presence, her affection – I growled, squinting my crimson flaming eyes.

No. This was so unlike me – I was the lone crow sitting on the throne. I didn't need anyone. There was no need for pesky attachments. And it was annoying that she could make me think otherwise. A demon doesn't feel. Yet for some reason her presence made my frozen form beat with life – I yearned for it all the more.

3POV

Alyssia quickly closed the door to her room, leaning her back against it, her eyes closed as she tried to regain her composure. "My, what got you so flustered?" Her eyes snapped open, hands going for her knives, ready to kill the intruder, when a familiar chuckle stopped her. On her bed sat a dark dressed woman, her lightly skin tanned and her hair as black as coal, her golden eyes flashing in amusement, behind her lay a curled up elegant snow leopard.

"Maze?" The witch stared with disbelieve slowly making her way over to her friend and mentor. "What are you doing here?"

"Hush. Just give me a hug girly." Maze smirked at the little witch, bringing her into a tight embrace. "Ugh – I've missed you." She held the witch at arm's length, taking in her appearance, "Why haven't you visited?"

Alyssia chuckled, "I intended to, but ended up here first." Her eyes went to the sleeping leopard and she ran a hand over its soft fur, "I see you've brought Nix with you."

"It seemed only fair since your crow is here." _'A demon preaching fairness? How absurd.'_ The witch rolled her eyes as her friend's gaze wandered the room. "Speaking of; where is Augury?"

"Flying around most likely – and you really shouldn't be here, what if Sebastian notices you?"

Maze hummed nonchalantly plopping back onto the bed. "Isn't that why you made that?" She indicated to a murky green candle quietly flickering on the nightstand. It was made of sage and spelled to ensure that no one overhears anything in its vicinity – in this case her room. _'Indeed.'_ Alyssia smirked. "Speaking of 'Sebastian' –" The demoness' eyes gleamed with interest, "is he the reason you're flustered?"

Her cheeks flushed in a dim red. Ever since that kiss, the witch had been noticing more subtle and tender gestures coming from Sebastian. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or not – but matter of fact is that she was now overly aware of his presence and it left her flustered. Was this really just another extend of their game? She didn't know how to respond to it and neither did she want to ask. She let out an inaudible sigh. This was truly foolish. Why was she even thinking so much about this? _'All because of that kiss...'_

"A kiss huh?" Maze smirked gleefully whilst Alyssia's eyes widened.

"I said that out loud?" Her friend grinned in response, "Forget about it." The witch sighed. "It was nothing."

"I don't know about that. 'Sebastian' isn't the type to initiate something without a motive" Maze prodded knowingly. _'Who would have thought that these two –'_

"You're absolutely right." The redhead turned to her friend, the blush now gone and replaced by understanding. It was not the reaction Maze wanted. "Is he so bored with our usual games?" Alyssia huffed and turned to leave her room. _'So there really was nothing to worry about...'_ She rolled her eyes.

"Wait – Aly, that's not what I –"

"Nix, come." The leopard hopped up at the witch's command instantly following behind her. "Thank you Maze."

"– meant." The demoness scowled at the closed door.

* * *

It was night time; most residents of the manor were asleep, leaving only the two supernatural beings awake. The moon stood high in the sky, illuminating the otherwise dark ballroom in a silver shine and a cool autumn breeze washed past the open windows, fluttering the dark curtains in a silent but eerie manner. In the room's center sat Alyssia her blood red eyes glowing in the dark and twinkling with amusement as the demon crouched behind her, his arms loosely dangling around her form while he buried his smirk in the crook of the witch's neck and his eyes gleamed a playful crimson.

Alyssia poured out a mixture of mountain ash, thyme and wolf's bane in the middle of four elemental symbols. Going clockwise, the symbol for earth was right before her, then water, air and finally fire. She then placed a pentagram pendant onto the mountain ash and angled her head to Sebastian. "Would you like to help _dear~_?" She grinned cheekily. His smirk widened against her skin, giving a hum of approval. Alyssia proceeded to take his right hand and dragged her claw-like black nail over his palm letting blood pool. Then she cut her own palm leaving both their blood to drop onto the mixture of ingredients.

"What will this do?"

"The barrier will be stronger and we'll both know in case it's broken." She hummed eerily, taking their hands away. " _Bind to this earth and protect the space within –_ ", as the witch's whisper rang through the room, the mixture of mountain ash moved towards the symbol for earth and air, " _with a sphere of water –_ " the ash extended to the symbol of water and the demon's eyes glowed – he could feel the barrier points position outside the mansion, " _burn the ones who enter unwanted._ " The ash reached the symbol of fire, finalizing the circle. _**"Exstruo."**_ A shimmering purple sphere rose from the circle and encased the Phantomhive property entirely, before finally becoming invisible. It was done. Alyssia leaned into the demon, letting out a tired sigh. His arms tightened around her.

"Well done my dear." He nuzzled into her hair, basking in her scent. "And in case it does break?" A teasing twinkle appeared in his eyes when he heard her scoff.

"In that case meet my surprise." Sebastian raised a curious eyebrow. "Nix." She called out. "I introduce to you my other familiar." In seconds the snow leopard trotted regally into the ballroom, going straight to the pair.

Sebastian's eyes sparkled and he blushed, his arms going from the witch to the familiar. "Ah~ What a beauty~" He fawned over the animal while the witch cackled.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed it.

So there are a few things I want to clear up:  
First the name Maze. Yes, I know it's from a show. But I doubt she will be anything like the character. The name just kinda stuck, so I used it.  
Then I just want to clarify that the story will follow the manga arcs but there will be a few things from the anime (obviously the Houndsworth arc) and maybe some other material just to give some extra content and opportunities for characters to develop.

Have a nice week!


	14. Chapter 13 - Houndsworth

**Chapter 13**

Alyssia POV

" _Resort! Resort~ We're so happy! We're going on a holiday~"_ The excited chorusing of three servants was loud enough to hear from the second cart to ours. Turning to look at them, they still beamed with glee and enthusiasm as the three began yet another round of the same song. _"Resort! Resort~ We're so happy! We're going on a holiday~"_ It may have been amusing in the beginning but after hours of listening, I was starting to get a headache. How Tanaka endured it was a mystery. _'The poor man has to drive the singing idiots…'_ Sighing, my gaze returned to the road ahead, I leaned against the demon for support as he was the only comfortable rest on the coach.

"Isn't this great, Mey-Rin? I'm _so_ moved!" One could hear the utter fascination and happiness in Finny's voice. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was hopping in his seat.

"Right!" She agreed. "I can't believe he's taking us to the Queen's health resort!" A smirk made its way to my lips and I shared an amused glance with the butler. _'If that is what they think...they are in for a surprise.'_

"I guess even the young master has his good points!" Sebastian quietly chuckled at Bard's statement, the vibrations moving though his chest and my smirk grew wider.

"Do you hear that young master?" Turning my head to the little lord, I peered at him with a mirthful gleam in my eyes. "They are so _very grateful_ to you." I couldn't help but taunt him. He looked so utterly bored from the long voyage. No doubt he simply wanted to get this case done with.

"Indeed. They are such _fortunate_ people to have such a _kind_ master." Sebastian added, sternly keeping his eyes on the road, but I could see the mocking grin that spread along his face. It made me chuckle. He was undoubtedly in a good mood after playing with Nix the whole night.

"You two know very well why we took them with us." The little lord deadpanned, leaning against his cane.

"Indeed." We appeased, my head turning back to the dirt road in front. _'Welcome to Houndsworth…so we should be arriving soon.'_ I scrutinized the old, rundown little wood plaque with passive eyes. Often one could tell how a village was by its plaque alone. And this one certainly suited the surrounding. "This would seem to be the entrance to the village." Sebastian explained as he halted the carriage. The landscape was barren and grey. It looked dead. Leafless trees surrounded the road and old metal collars hung from their branches, whilst the ground was littered with skulls, making the field seem like a mass burial ground. _'How very welcoming.'_ There were parts in the Netherworld that looked quite similar to this.

3POV

The three servants shrieked in fear; the sight before them was not what they were expecting. It was too desolate to be a resort. "Oh –" Ciel turned to them, "I forgot to tell you, this is the planned construction site for the resort. It hasn't been build yet." It was such an offhanded comment that not much could be said in response.

"Young master…" They visibly deflated and looked to be on the verge of tears.

"How cruel young master; raising their hopes then shattering them in one fell swoop."

"Be quiet Alice." She let out a quiet snigger at his childish tone, further leaning against Sebastian's shoulder with an amused smirk. Their journey into the village continued through the wasteland of dead trees and the thick fog obscuring their view. It wouldn't surprise either of the two head servants, if there was something lurking in the fog – many lesser inhumans did so because they were too weak to hide their appearance. The two hoped they wouldn't have to deal with those. It was always such a menial task.

"Look!" Finny suddenly pointed at a shadow in the fog. "Somebody actually lives here." It was an old lady, walking by the side of the road, pushing a baby stroller in front of her. "Tanaka stop the cart. I'll help you out granny!" The boy ran up to the elderly woman, intent on lending a helpful hand, lifting the stroller with ease.

"Finny, don't!" Mey-Rin panicked, also jumping from the wagon with Bard right behind her. "There's a baby!" The gardener's eyes widened and he panicked, fumbling to set it back on the ground. Much to everyone's relief no baby fell out – rather a pale grey object rolled to the ground with a thump. The whole Phantomhive group looked to the fallen object. "A s-skull?!" Mey-Rin shrieked, paling. It wasn't just any skull, but that of a canine. Alyssia tilted her head and frowned. _'Why would someone carry bones around in a stroller?'_ Humans were truly the oddest creatures she knew.

"There is no baby anymore." The old woman explained in a monotone voice, not even looking at the servants in front of her. "The child was eaten by it." She put the skull back into the stroller and continued her way, singing an eerie lullaby. _"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad."_

"And that is why we are here." Ciel mentioned, turning to look at his two contracts, as they continued onwards. "A lot of the villagers have apparently been killed or have gone missing, so much so that in the past ten years, the village population has shrunk to a third of its size. A part of my task is to find out why and put an end to the problem." The theory was that not only dogs were used as prey for the dog-baiting but villagers too. Building a resort was merely a cover.

As they drove through the village, not many people were seen; most hid within their rundown houses. It was very curious. There seemed to be no sign of travelers or merchants. The only person they passed was a young man training his dog."Sit." He successfully commanded the dog. "Lay down." The hound lay down. "Who's a good boy?" The young man laughed, happily cuddling his dog. The demon didn't approve.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments and commands for the mutt's obedience. "Sebastian scoffed, not showing the obvious distaste he had. "But the mutt isn't blameless either. It's fond of its human and welcomes the chain around its neck. I can't understand it." But wasn't it similar to his contracts? _'No it wasn't.'_ Alyssia looked from the dog to the butler. Whilst Sebastian would do anything he is ordered, the demon was far from obedient – she knew that all too well. If he wanted to, then the witch was sure he could find many loopholes in his orders. She wasn't ignorant enough to believe that he was a loyal pawn, as the little lord would often call both Sebastian and her. In this game of chess he was no piece at all. He was the game maker. One would be idiotic to think otherwise. She often wondered as what he fit her into the game. A pawn? An unknown variable? Another player?

"If you're trying to get at something deeper just say it." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the butler's back.

"It's nothing of importance my lord, but while I love cats I am not especially fond of dogs." He turned to face the little lord with a typical shit eating grin. "To be quite frank I hate them." _'That is still an understatement.'_ Alyssia's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Woof." The boy retaliated making the demon's brow twitch and the witch cackle silently.

"Something you wish to add dear?" The 'dear' did not sound very affectionate and she could feel his aura caress her in warning. His distaste for canines was just that immense.

"Caw~" She smirked at him as his eyes flashed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to taunt him with her work persona. Or maybe it was – in his opinion at least.

They drove up a hill towards a large estate. It seemed to be comparably lavish to the other houses in the village. Outside the home a young white haired maid awaited them. Alyssia couldn't help but tense at the aura she seemed to exude. It reminded her too much of the person who robbed her of her mother. "Are you the Earl of Phantomhive's company?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered with a stoic façade.

"Then welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master is awaiting your arrival." She bowed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. A Christmas One Shot

**AN:** So this is a short Christmas one shot. It doesn't really have anything to do with the actual story I just felt like writing it. Anyways this is a short crossover with my other story enjoy!

* * *

Alyssia hummed delightfully, enjoying her warm bath at the end of a tiring Christmas day. The clock chimed twelve, signaling that she had been relaxing for a while now. With a content sigh she stood from the bath letting the milky water run down her body. After toweling she donned her black silk robe tying it at the front. The candle lights flickered as she stepped in front of the mirror, loosening her hair from her bun. Combing through the curls her eyes met pitch black hair in the mirror.

Soon shock filled grey eyes stared back at her. The girl was about the same height as her – maybe a little shorter. Her figure was average and her skin slightly tanned. Alyssia's eyes flickered through the backdrop. It was the exact same bathroom she was in. _'How very curious…'_ "Who are you if I may ask?" She raised a questioning brow. Suddenly the girl began laughing and fanning herself. _'My my…'_ Alyssia smirked. "That was not the reaction I was expecting." The girl was clearly human, yet she laughed in the face of an unknown woman. How very funny.

"Ah – sorry." She wiped a small tear from her eye, "it's just – you reminded me of someone."

Be that as it may – "You haven't answered my question." The witch shifted her weight to one leg, tilting her hip outwards and revealing her upper left thigh through the slit of a black silk bathrobe.

"Why should I tell my name to the stranger who popped into my mirror?" The girl suddenly accommodated an innocent façade; tilting her head with a small smirk of her own.

' _How adorable…'_ She couldn't help but chuckle. "If I appeared in your mirror then you also appeared in mine."

"Huh?" She furrowed her brows before reluctantly answering. "…Luciana Kaligan and you?"

"Alyssia della Luna a pleasure to meet you." Dipping her head with a small smirk.

Luciana whistled, cocking her head curiously. "Ye a noble or somethin?"

"Or something." Alyssia gave an amused smirk. She may be somewhat of a noble in the Netherworld but in the human world, the closest she got to being a noble was acting as one to kill her target – well, that and serving the little lord.

She observed the girl shrug and taking a seat by the sink. "So…why are you in my mirror?" She asked.

Giving a thoughtful hum she answered rather truthfully with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't know. Magic can be unpredictable." _'And fate as well.'_ Alyssia added to herself.

"Magic?" Luciana's icy grey eyes widened and she proceeded to rub her forehead. Maybe it was a lot to take in. "So let me guess. You're a witch?" Her inquisitive eyes met the witches stare.

"That's right." With a playful mood Alyssia flashed her eyes a bloody crimson. She wanted to see the girl's reaction but Luciana only nodded in an understanding manner. "You're taking this quite well." How very curious for a human. Even Ciel reacted with more shock. She subtly rolled her eyes when thinking back to what he thought about witches. "Well, at least there's someone who doesn't think witches are just old hags with copper pots." A giggle sounded from the mirror shocking her. "I spoke out loud?" Luciana's laugh heightened and she clutched her stomach whilst nodding. "No need to laugh." Alyssia sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry it's just you are like the furthest thing from an old hag with yellowed teeth, green skin and a huge crooked nose." She forced out through her mirth.

' _I am aren't I?'_ Alyssia chuckled quietly. "Yet that is what humans tend to see us as." She shook her head at their ignorance. They always tended to think they knew everything best.

"Not where I come from." The girl appeased, making Alyssia hum thoughtfully. Where did that girl come from? She frowned. At first glance the girl seemed like any other human really, but she also carried a kind of casual mischief in her aura. She looked to be more interesting than others and her chilling grey eyes were quite unusual – especially in contrast to her pitch black hair. "So if you're a witch…" Alyssia nonchalantly stared at her waiting as she continued, "what do you know about time travel?" That was not a question she had anticipated.

' _Time travel…'_ She looked at the young human girl trying to find the reason for her inquiry. Alyssia adopted a serious look, watching for any reaction as she answered. "It is uncommon but not impossible. Why do you ask?"

Luciana clicked her tongue making the witch raise a curious brow. There was so much annoyance in her gesture. "I accidentally time traveled." She acquiesced with a sigh.

The witch couldn't help but burst into a cackle. " _Dearie~_ There is no such thing as accidental time travel." Honestly the ideas humans came up with.

"What?"

"It was predetermined." Alyssia shook her head with a wicked grin. _'Accidental time travel…ha! What a joke.'_

"The bloody hell it was!" The girl's eye twitched. "My idiotic curiosity got me into this mess." She clicked her tongue again. "Those stupid druids…" She wrinkled her nose and rubbed her face with an annoyed groan.

" _Oh dearie~_ Druids can't time travel." Alyssia sniggered; Druids weren't _that_ powerful.

"Yet I'm in the past because of their stone circle." She argued.

Her laughing instantly calmed and her glowing crimson eyes scanned Luciana. She tilted her head with a small frown. "No, those circles aren't for time traveling. You are there because of a different reason." It was possibly the remnants of an unfinished ritual that because of a series of circumstances and many coincidences sent her through time to finalize the ritual.

"Which is?"

"Who knows?" Alyssia calmly let a small smirk grace her lips; there wasn't much to worry about. If she was sent there, then it was for a reason. What that reason was, is for her to find out. "Magic is a funny thing _dearie~._ "

Luce groaned and a knock sounded from her door. "Luce who are you talking to?" Sebastian's voice sounded from behind it. _'Oh my…'_ Alyssia's eyes twinkled in amusement and she playfully smirked as the image of the black haired girl faded, revealing her own mirror image.

A sharp knock rapped on her own bathroom door and her own demon butler entered. Alyssia cackled. "My – isn't someone in a good mood." Sebastian walked over to the mirror and combed through her long strands of hair, eliciting a grateful hum. "I wonder what has brought this on." He raised a questioning brow meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"I had a delightful chat with someone." She gave him a playful smirk as her eyes sparkled with mirth. But Alyssia doubted she would be seeing her again. "So very interesting…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!

The one shot can also be read from Luciana's POV in her story: From one time into another.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	16. Chapter 14 - A maid so pure

**Chapter 14**

Alyssia clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white as she watched the white haired Barrymore maid raise her head with a soft demure smile. The witch's mind raced back to her childhood days and soon the maid's face was replaced by that of a seemingly gentle looking man. Her nails elongated and further dug into her hand; drawing blood.

She barely managed to hold back a flinch as Sebastian grasped her hand to help her from the carriage. Stepping down, she did not meet his gaze, but could feel his questioning scrutiny burn into the side of her skull. There were bound to be more questions from him because she was sure the demon could smell the droplets of blood that ran down the palm of her hand. He must have noticed the shift in her demeanor.

Taking a labored breath, Alyssia closed her eyes for a second and quietly sighed, adopting her passive persona. Now was not the time for her to think of the past – as it was just that: the past. They were nothing but memories – memories that haunted her.

"My name is Angela, maid of the Barrymore household." The demure looking maid introduced herself, before leading them through a dimly lit hallway. They entered a room packed with animal trophy heads. Looking around in well disguised disgust they hadn't noticed the presence of the homeowner.

Angela's pained shriek snapped the trio out of their thoughts and they looked to see a middle-aged man strike the white haired maid with a whip. "Who the devil is this Chihuahua?!" He screamed, whipping her again and again. "I told you to go receive the Queen's messenger!"

Ciel gaped, his mouth hanging open as both his servants peered at the man in confusion. "…Chihuahua?" Sebastian seemed at a loss of words as Alyssia tilted her head with a small questioning frown.

The man did not acknowledge their presence enough to greet them and rather chose to continue his onslaught of words and hits. "Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?!" The witch closely watched the woman whimper as another strike came down. She narrowed her eyes, but did not move. In the back of her mind it was not the maid getting whipped but that man from her memories.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered as the lord once again readied to strike. Instantly the butler had caught the man's arm and the whip went slack, saving the Barrymore maid from yet another wound. Without so much as a word Alyssia helped the woman to her feet, leading her to the side and carefully scanning her wounds.

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?!" Barrymore gasped indignantly. He struggled in the tight grip of the butler and glared. "Trying to bite my head off, are you?! Let me go!"

"I ordered him to do it." Ciel calmly explained.

"What?!"

"It sounds as though you received my letter." The little lord then copied one of Alice's mannerisms, calmly taking a seat by the table, laying his cane on top and resting comfortably with a confident look. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian let the man pull his hand from the grip and watched as he massaged his sore wrist with a frown. "You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is Her Majesty's messenger?!" He screamed in disbelief.

"You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?" The little earl smirked smugly.

After a short wait Angela rolled out the tea cart; her hands shaking as she moved to set the cups. Small dark bruises had formed from the fresh whip marks and now adorned her hands. Seeing her unsteady grip Sebastian leaned over. "I'll take care of this." The maid gratefully accepted, letting him handle the tea whilst Alyssia observed them carefully. Something bothered her about the maid, but she wasn't sure if it was only because of her likeness to _that man_ or something else. She turned her gaze back to business when Sebastian's eyes flickered to her. There was no need to have him amass even more questions.

"It's not worth discussing this business." Lord Barrymore dismissively threw the legal papers onto the table. "No matter what the terms are, I cannot sell this place." He crossed his arms with a stubborn look.

"Let me hear your reason."

"The curse." He answered sternly, but Ciel's doubt was clear on his face. "This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it are cursed by a fearsome scourge…" The man stood from his seat, putting his hands warningly on the table and peered down at the little earl in what appeared to be a threatening manner. "…even her Majesty cannot change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!"

"Oh, that is interesting." Ciel leaned back into his chair not believing a word the man spewed. "Let's have a nice close look at this 'calamity'." He taunted.

* * *

Alyssia stood in the kitchen, readying another pot of tea for the little earl as the other servants gathered around the kitchen table, conversing with Angela. "Wow, so you're the only maid at this estate?" Bard asked her with an impressed whistle.

"That's amazing! You impress me Angela, yes you do!" Mey-Rin beamed at her while Alyssia refrained from rolling her eyes. Before the burgundy haired maid came, she had also been the only maid in their mansion and at times the witch missed those days. She inwardly sighed. At least in those times there were fewer problems in the house.

"Nonsense – I'm utterly unsatisfactory…" Angela answered in a very reserved and quiet tone, sounding much too innocent and good-natured for someone who had just been hit by her employer. Alyssia did not like being in her wimpy vicinity, her tone grated on the witch's nerve.

"Let us know if there's anythin' we can help you with." Bard heroically stated. "We servants have to stick together, right Finny?"

"Yes, of course!" The boy nodded and Alyssia noticed the light blush he wore while looking at Angela.

"You're all so kind." The Barrymore maid smiled making the idiot trio wear flustered expressions. Her shy and kind victim like attitude annoyed Alyssia; it seemed so overly theatric. With a clenched fist, she tried to remain calm and passive.

The bell to the bedroom rang, alerting all the servants that the master of the mansion was in need of service. Angela instantly sprang to notice, apologizing for having to leave. _'Why would someone like her be so eager to serve her abusing master?'_ The witch stared after her from the corner of her eye. She didn't trust Angela. "I wonder – will she be fine with the man who whipped her?" She mumbled loud enough for Mey-Rin to hear, exiting the kitchen with Ciel's tea. The burgundy haired maid turned in shock and sprang to her feet chasing past Alyssia and after the Barrymore maid.

* * *

"Alyssia." The stern voice of the demon butler stopped her in her tracks. She turned to see his glowing eyes in the dimly lit hallway. "Don't you have something to tell me?" He walked forward, backing her against the wall.

"I don't believe so." She stared into his eyes, not wavering in her gaze.

Sebastian growled. The damned witch could be stubborn if she wanted to. "We both know that is a lie dear." He spat the word as a warning.

With a sigh she conceded. The tea would be getting cold otherwise. "Surely you've noticed her act." Alyssia raised a brow at him and continued. "It disgusts me." She faked a demure smile and tilted her head ever so slightly, copying the Barrymore maid.

With a quiet chuckle Sebastian withdrew from her and led her to the young earl's chamber. She inwardly sighed. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the truth either.

* * *

"Angela…Angela…" She watched Lord Barrymore crawl on all fours and quietly gulped as he whined. "The Queen – she wants my village!" He then hugged her legs, seemingly worshipping the woman seated before him. "You understand, don't you? I'll protect this village!" He rubbed his cheek against her leg. "Angela, my angel…"

Mey-Rin backed away from the door, not believing her eyes. Blood dropped from her nose, knowing she had seen something that should not have been seen. She would have to tell Miss Alyssia. Their head maid would know what to do.

* * *

The Houndsworth nightmare begins! Thank you for reading.

My inspiration for this chapter was actually something that happened to me.

Have you ever met someone and instantly known you could never get along with that person?  
I have. As a junior we got a transfer student and from the moment I walked into class, I knew he was a pretentious *ss just from his attitude alone. I know how it sounds, but it's not like I bullied him. We still casually talked and all that, we just weren't friends. And soon everyone understood why. He turned out to be a backstabber and really aggressive with a short temper – storming out of class became cliché, so much so the teachers would just not bother anymore and continue the lesson like nothing happened.

Bottom line: Intuitively Alyssia knows something is wrong with Angela but she isn't certain.


	17. Chapter 15 - Case closed?

**Chapter 15**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The door to Ciel's room opened to reveal a nervous looking Barrymore maid. Angela entered and quickly apologized for the late night visit before turning to the actual reason for her presence. "I have a request." She fidgeted. "Please leave this village – you mustn't be here!" She begged the young earl.

Only he didn't find her behavior to be concerning. "And why not?" Ciel inquired while not even turning away from his novel.

"I – I can't…" The Barrymore maid turned her eyes away in an almost guilty manner. She did not want to elaborate. _'But then why come here at all?'_ Alyssia inwardly frowned. Then, suddenly a loud wolf-like howl sounded from the outside. "No! –" Angela gasped, "– it's the demon hound!"

The reaction was instantaneous. Ciel's eye snapped up at her, then to his inhuman servants and then to the window, where a large hound-like shadow appeared on the curtains. Angela screamed in fright. "Sebastian!" The butler didn't waste any time. He ripped the curtains open to reveal – nothing. No shadow. No demon hound. Alyssia narrowed her eyes, following behind Ciel as he moved to the window. "What was that?" The boy questioned.

"Young master, look." Sebastian motioned to a glowing hound moving quickly into the village. As it ran, house after house illuminated and a commotion began.

The group moved outside for further investigation. There the villagers could easily be heard. They screamed for the arrival of the demon hound, chanting an eerie lullaby that echoed through the night.

Alyssia turned her gaze back to the little lord and observed him dipping a finger into the shimmering substance left behind by the hound. He showed it to her with a small amused huff. And unless those creatures had suddenly learnt how to glow in the time she was working for Ciel, then the witch doubted a demon hound was really responsible here.

"Young Master! Miss Angela!" The rest of the Phantomhive servants stormed out of the house still in their sleepwear, worriedly asking for an explanation.

"The demon hound has appeared." Angela explained earning incredulous looks from them. "It brings calamity upon the village." She turned her head to the ground with a forlorn expression. "Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound." Looking back up at them she continued. "That is the law of this village." Ciel shared a knowing look with his two head servants, it all sounded very convenient.

"Angela, please alert Lord Barrymore." Some villagers came forward with torches in hand. The witch looked at them in disdain. Now all that was missing were the pitchforks and it would be the witch hunts all over again.

The maid gasped. "Who was punished?" _'Exactly…'_ It was the same question back then too.

* * *

They looked upon the bloody corpse of a young man surrounded by the other villagers. The Phantomhive group recognized him as the man they had seen on their way into town. Now he lay there as a bitten and bruised carcass. _'How easily things can change.'_ The servants grimaced. "That's awful." Bard added sadly.

The little lord knelt beside the body, his eye carefully going over all the bite marks. He lifted an arm for further inspection –

"Don't touch that!" Barrymore interrupted, making his way through the crowd. "So James was the bad dog?" The lord of this village did not look perturbed at all. It seemed to be business as usual. _'How disgusting.'_ Alyssia stared on with cold eyes.

"Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth." A villager explained.

"I see. Then it was inevitable."

But Bard did not take that as a reasoning, he was outraged. "How can you say that?!" A soldier like him was not averse to death but this situation seemed senseless.

"This village has laws I have decreed." Barrymore replied sternly, almost openly threatening them. "Those who break them are punished by the demon hound that protects the Barrymores!" And as if on cue the villagers begun chanting their lullaby, carrying away the dead body, "I was sure the outsiders would be its prey…you have narrowly escaped." The man added before walking away as well.

* * *

Alyssia barely contained a yawn as they walked down the shadowed corridors to their temporary quarters. She bit her lip and breathed deeply, again keeping down a tired yawn. The action did not go unnoticed. Sebastian eyed her in contemplation. She had been in a horrid mood since arriving here, which he admittedly did not mind at first – at least then he was not the only one who had to suffer, but there was something more in her eyes that showed not only the disgust she mentioned previously but also certain vulnerability – similar to the times they talked about her scar. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. She would most probably not answer any of his questions, but he felt the need to see the usual Alyssia and not her vulnerable self.

The witch held back a surprised shriek. She was suddenly lifted from the ground. Instinctively her arms went around the butler's neck and she stared at him wide-eyed while he carried her like a newlywed bride. "What do you think you're doing?" She sneered.

"We wouldn't want you to trip and fall in your tired state." He gave her a shit eating grin that was answered with a seething glare. Sebastian chuckled, gently tugging her head into the crook of his neck. "Just rest."

Alyssia blushed at the soothing tone of his voice and snuggled further into him, trying to hide her heated cheeks. This demon was not good for her hormones. "…You do know that I still have to change right?" She grumbled against him.

"I would happily offer my help." He teased earning a smack to the chest.

* * *

"What a horrible trip…" The Phantomhive servants sat in a circle of gloom, all looking too depressed to do anything.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked walking up to them with Alyssia in tow.

"Weren't you all so very enthusiastic on the drive here?" She raised a brow.

"Of course, but now…" Their mood seemed to plummet even further. "How can we be in a good mood?" The question came out as a whine.

"Did you forget? We came to a resort." Sebastian grinned, holding up a picnic basket and swimsuits.

"There is a lake right there." The trio followed Alyssia's gaze as she turned her head to the sparkling body of water. It seemed quite out of place in the barren land but the servants soon looked at it as a new found oasis.

* * *

"Young Master, aren't you going to swim?" Alyssia looked to him but Ciel didn't answer, he simply acted as if he had never heard her. She inwardly frowned; now that she thought about it the witch had never seen the little lord swim. She shared a teasing look with Sebastian.

The demon smirked, easily catching on. "That's right. You can't—"

"They're able to swim in this season." The little lord interrupted him.

"My, my, young master what a quick subject change."

Ciel's eye twitched, but he wouldn't bend to their amusement. "But just that alone isn't much of a selling point for a health resort."

Sebastian turned to the little lord in question. He did not see the appeal in this village – but then again he did not see the appeal in many things humans did. "Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?"

"Naturally."

"Then, what of the demon hound?" The head maid asked with a barely noticeable quirk of her lip.

"I'm sure you have both caught on to its true form." Ciel then waved the butler over to issue some orders. They were whispered, so Alyssia did not bother to listen in. She rather kept her eyes on the Barrymore maid that had somehow found her way to them again. She was truly everywhere they went.

"Yes, my lord."

"You're awfully motivated." The little lord raised a brow at the retreating back of his butler. "I thought you hated dogs?"

"Indeed. So I would like to wrap this up as quickly as possible."

"And go back to cuddle with Nix?" Alyssia teased him, thinking back to how his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled when her familiar strode into the room. She was inwardly shaking with silent laughter.

He could not deny it but his smile visibly thinned, becoming much more strained at the witch's mockery. "There are no such beings where I'm from." The demon made sure to painfully scrape his fingers along her back while passing, eliciting a satisfying hiss.

Ciel cleared his throat uncomfortably, a small blush on his cheeks. He did not need to see their flirting. "Yes, my lord?"

"What _do_ you make of the situation?" Ciel looked at the witch in question and although he knew she agreed with his opinion of the 'demon hound', the boy still valued her opinion.

Alyssia tilted her head before answering. "I agree with your assessment of the lord – a curse that punishes all who 'betray' him? That is very convenient." She rolled her eyes at the thought, making the young earl smirk in amusement. "Then there is her." The witch sent an indicative glance to the white haired maid sitting with the other Phantomhive servants.

"The whipping." The little lord nodded thoughtfully.

Alyssia quietly snarled. "And yet she bears no mark of it." The boy looked at her in surprise, so she continued. "One could deduce that the whippings are a regular occurrence, yet her skin is not scarred at all." The witch hadn't seen any scars on Angela's hands. It was another thing that had bothered Alyssia and it certainly did not help with her initial dislike for the Barrymore maid.

However before the little lord could answer another commotion rang through the village.

* * *

Their group pushed through to the front of the crowd, hearing agitated growling and barking from the center. And Alyssia noticed in bad humor that today the villagers really did come with pitchforks in their hands. _'How very cliché…'_ They watched a villager beat a chained dog whilst Barrymore stood at the forefront of the crowd, like a commander. "Begin!" He ordered and soon the other dogs viciously bit into the chained animal.

"STOP!" Finny couldn't handle the sight. He ran to the dogs, dispersing them from the chained animal that reminded him so much of his own past.

She sighed irritably as the rest ran up to the young gardener. _'Of course they just couldn't sit back and watch…'_ She carefully eyed the crowd and took her place beside Ciel. They did not look pleased. Shouts of terror and shock rang through their ranks as Barrymore barely held back a gleeful smirk. It had been what he was waiting for; an excuse to get rid of them.

The villagers roped the four servants against a pole and chained both the little earl and the witch to the wall. "Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!" Angela begged her lord.

"True, he is the Queen's messenger, so depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him go." The grin on Barrymore's face however said differently. "Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty to never touch it again!"

"You'd go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom?" Ciel smirked smugly. "You're the very definition of 'obsession'." She chuckled, quietly working on releasing her own shackles.

"Then learn for yourselves what happens to bad dogs who defy me!" Barrymore screamed indignantly. "Sick him!" But before the hounds could even reach them, Sebastian appeared in a flash of black pushing them back.

"You're late." The little lord commented dryly.

"My apologies, my lord." The hounds growled at the newly arrived butler. "What noisy and coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs." The demon's eyes flashed in a dangerous crimson, scaring the hounds into submission.

"Wha – What happened…?" Alyssia watched with glee how expressions of shock and disbelief moved through the crowd. Her eyes landed on Angela. Instead of cowering in her shell of innocence, the white haired maid actually seemed pensive. The witch narrowed her crimson eyes in suspicion, forgetting about releasing the chains around her arms.

For Alyssia things just kept piling up around that maid. Not minding her similarity to _that man_ , Angela seemed much too pure, too demure, too weak and too innocent to be true. Then there was also the thing Mey-Rin saw. The witch hadn't mentioned it to the little earl, for the obvious reason that he did not suspect the Barrymore maid to be guilty of anything - but that didn't mean it was any less suspicious.

"You killed James!" The angry shouts of the villagers gained her attention. It would seem she was too caught up in her own thoughts. The witch smirked while watching them carry off a pleading Barrymore.

"As much as I enjoy you in chains _my dear~_ " The demon purred into her ear and her breath caught in her throat. "We shouldn't keep the young master waiting." He released her from the iron shackles.

Alyssia felt herself blush but covered it up with a seething glare. She didn't know how to comment on that.

* * *

"Case closed huh?" The little lord drank his evening tea, looking out into the pouring rain. "Let's leave the village when the rain lets up."

Sebastian twitched, which did not go unnoticed by the witch. "Yes, my lord." She scrutinized him with narrowed eyes.

"AHHHHH!" A loud feminine shout echoed through the mansion.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
** Thank you for the continuous support! I hope you will enjoy the chapters to come.

So one of my new year's resolution is to publish this story twice a week, starting with this coming Thursday. I might move it to Friday, depending on my schedule, but nevertheless this means two chapters a week! Yay!


	18. Chapter 16 - Likeness

**Chapter 16**

Outside the rain poured and the wind howled as a quick shuffling of feet led to the Barrymore dungeon. One after the other the Phantomhive servants arrived, followed by their young lord and his ever present duo and lastly the Barrymore maid. Thunder clapped and lightning illuminated the dark cell, but there was no Barrymore in sight – it was empty.

Their candle lights flickered from a cold breeze and reflected from the wet patches on the ground – _'Blood.'_ Alyssia asserted and soon dread filled faces turned to her as she must have spoken aloud. Next they turned to Mey-Rin as she had been the first one present.

"I-I just came to check on him –" Mey-Rin stuttered out in defense, but they all knew it couldn't possibly have been her doing. If it was then there wouldn't have been a large hole in the wall.

"Let's check." The young earl decided leading them out into the rain.

" _White dog is a good dog, good dog._

 _Black dog is a bad dog, bad dog._

 _W_ _hite dog is a good dog, good dog…"_

The chanting of that lullaby kept growing louder and louder as the group neared the baiting ground. There, a large crowd of villagers knelt onto the wet ground praying to the demon hound. Lightning struck again illuminating the sky and showing all the cold carcass of Lord Barrymore lying dead up against the wall in the center of the crowd.

Crimson streams flowed from him as the rain slowly washed away the blood, revealing deep claw marks and a missing arm. It was bitten off. "It seems this time a demon hound was really responsible." Alyssia narrowed her eyes. It all seemed very conveniently timed.

His horror stilled face was too much for her to bear. Angela paled her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She fainted; falling to the ground as Alyssia discreetly stepped out of the way, not wanting to catch her. By now she was quite sure that Angela was not just a normal human being. The question that remained was; why is she here?

* * *

"'Case closed.' Eh? – Having declared such a thing," Sebastian mockingly shook his head and continued, "it is rather unfortunate, isn't it Young Master?" They had since relocated into the drawing room, standing there with the entire Phantomhive group.

"Shut up." The little lord grumbled, sighing in agitation. He did not need anyone to rub in his mistake. "What of Angela?"

"We've put her to bed for the time being." Mey-Rin acquiesced quietly. The whole situation was a bit concerning, but she would do anything the young master needed her to.

"It's so heart wrenching it's unbearable." Bard quipped not noticing the subtle eye roll their head maid gave. It was quite obvious that Angela knew of what was happening but simply played her victim role until the end. _'Why would someone like her even have a demon hound?'_ Alyssia mused inwardly. It was rather odd.

"The existence of the Demon Hound was supposed to have been a mere farce Barrymore created in order to rule the village." Ciel began to review what they had found out so far. And while that was true it was only a small part of the picture. There were still things left to be uncovered. "However, that same man has now been…"

"Those bite marks – doesn't it seem as if they really are the demon hound's work?" Bard argued with a slight shudder.

"Maybe the demon hound was angered by Lord Henry doing all those bad deeds in its name." At Mey-Rin's comment Alyssia couldn't help but look at Sebastian. Somehow that sounded eerily similar to her situation with him. She bore his name and he had been angered by her doings, chasing her for centuries. She could have very well ended up just as dead as Barrymore. _'Only he would have made it much more painful.'_ A grimace cursed through her.

The demon smirked at her, his eyes flashing for a second as if knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Well, it seems certain that this was not the work of humans."

"What do you mean by that?" Bard frowned at the man.

"It is as you said – the demon hound." Alyssia gave a small amused smirk as they soon decided to turn in for the night. It had been a long day.

* * *

"I don't know how often I have to say this but –" She turned to glare at the butler, "don't stand behind me."

An amused chuckle came from Sebastian and he moved to stand beside her, leaning against her window frame. "The young master sure has grown."

She frowned and curiously tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

He didn't bother to explain. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Her eye twitched. "Under the same roof as an angel? I'd rather not."

He chuckled. "So you have finally figured it out." It sounded much too degrading for her.

"Oh? I do apologize but I am more adept at avoiding you." She mocked. "After all, it's been what? 3 centuries? And you only managed to find me through sheer chance." Sebastian's brow ticked at the accusation and he pulled her closer by her waist, painfully tugging her hair back to stare into her now glowing crimson eyes. This woman knew exactly how to anger him. Always did and always will. "You never did answer my question." She referred to their talk after Red's funeral.

"'Why haven't I killed you' was it?" He mused with a blank face. Even if he had wanted to answer her, Sebastian wasn't sure of what to say. There were too many conflicting thoughts swirling around in his head. Even now when the demon would have usually already struck or killed someone for such a comment, he couldn't help but find it captivating when coming from her. "I believe I have already answered that." He smirked. "What kind of Phantomhive butler would kill their head maid?" His answer earned him nothing but an incredulous look. She seemed to believe his answer as much as he did. He chuckled darkly, letting his head fall to hers.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

And yes I just knew I wouldn't have been able to publish yesterday, so here it is today :)  
Anyway there will be 1 more Houndsworth chapter and then it's finally bye bye Angela! And hello new case!


	19. Chapter 17 - Splash

**Chapter 17**

It was noon the next day. The rain had long since stopped falling and yet grey clouds still obscured the sky. Only subtle hints of sunlight seemed to press through the dark. If one so believed then it was not the best sign – like the calm before the storm. One would think that the place an angel gathered would be full of laughter and sunshine, not grim and grey. Alyssia's eyes trained away from the window as she set the young lord's dessert.

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with black berries from the surrounding regions." Sebastian explained whilst they waited patiently for things to set in motion. Tanaka and Bard had also gathered in the dining room to await further orders.

"You two are quite laidback, aren't you?" Ciel eyed the treat then looked up at both his head servants. He wouldn't kid himself; those two were hiding something and possibly even playing their own game. The question was whether or not he wanted to get involved.

"There is no need to get flustered." Just as the words had left the butler's mouth, Mey-Rin and Finny came running shouting his name. Both Ciel and Alyssia couldn't help but quirk their lips in amusement. "What's wrong? You're making a ruckus."

"We can't find Miss Angela anywhere!" Finny exclaimed in a worried haze. The gardener was frantic – almost pleading for any sign of her. Alyssia inwardly rolled her eyes. That woman was not some frail little girl that needed protection.

Surprisingly it was Bard who answered. "Oh! It seems there are some herbs that grow near the swamp, so she had said she'd go pick them." He leisurely explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? Even with the demon hound still running loose?" Mey-Rin's question rang a bell through the trio.

And it wasn't soon after that Alyssia found herself standing beside the little lord, watching Sebastian train a demon hound. The butler tempted the hound with dog biscuits, waving the box in front of his nose to attract its attention. It instantly pounced on the demon, quick to go for its treats. Sebastian then began to train the hound; first he nibbled its nose, then kicked it. A belly rub. Another kick. A treat. Another punishment. Treat. Punishment. Punishment. "My lord, I don't think it was all that wise to make him put on a show." The head maid jabbed as the other four servants began to shriek.

Ciel grumbled in annoyance, not wanting to acknowledge her statement. They watched as Sebastian carried the hound into the air and came spiraling down into the ground. Dirt flew everywhere from the impact. The servants coughed and closed their eyes. As the cloud of dirt finally passed there was no Sebastian in sight. Worry struck through the Finny and Mey-Rin. "Sebastian!" They exclaimed, running to the large hole in the ground.

Alyssia rolled her eyes at the demon's theatrics but remained quiet, following behind the little lord as he stepped up to the crater. "What are you idling for?" Ciel put his hand on his hips and looked down into the dark pit. "Come back here this instant."

An acknowledgement echoed from the black. And soon enough a spring of rich hot water came bursting from the pit. The other servants startled away. "One thing is essential for a resort," Their eyes trailed up, looking at the top of the fountain. "A centerpiece that will provide tourist attraction." Sebastian explained smugly, jumping down with a naked man in his arms. _'A spa does sound nice.'_ The head maid mused in agreement. Her eyes twinkled with mirth when the man licked Sebastian's cheek like a dog. _'That must be the demon hound…'_ She smirked while meeting the demon's annoyed look.

"Pluto!" The high-pitched voice of Angela cut through her amusement and instantly Alyssia's face turned passive. She watched as the demon hound ran into the angel's arms. It was so odd to see. The heavenly beings were never ones to associate with anything unholy, so why would Angela?

The Barrymore maid began to explain how she had found the hound about a month ago and from the goodness of her heart just could not part with it. She had smiled gingerly at them and continued petting her dog. Angela clarified that even with his habit of turning into a human she could not abandon the beast. It sounded so innocent that anyone could sympathize, if not for the fact that Alyssia knew it was an act. As an angel the white haired maid knew that turning into a human was not a mere 'habit' for a demon hound. She knew exactly what a demon hound was and she would know how to manipulate it as well. The witch's crimson eyes narrowed at the woman. She just hoped that whatever the angel had planned would have nothing to do with the little lord. "I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion?"Both inhuman servants twitched at Angela's request.

And the young earl didn't fail to notice their reaction. His mouth tugged into a small smirk, already coming to a conclusion. "That should be fine." If it unnerved his two head servants then Ciel wouldn't mind taking in the demon hound.

"Are you serious, young master?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the little lord, barely able to contain his distaste.

' _It truly does unnerve them.'_ Ciel inwardly chuckled, feeling two heated glares on his back. "Yes. It sounds fun." _'As long as the angel doesn't come to visit.'_ The witch's eyes flashed crimson.

* * *

Alyssia untied her black bathrobe and dipped her toes into the hot water of the hot spring. She hummed in satisfaction, letting the silky fabric fall from her skin and entered the water. She had missed this feeling. A hot bath at the end of the day simply did not compare to a replenishing natural hot spring. In Japan she would always go to one but now that she lived in England…she sighed. _'Enjoy it while it lasts.'_

A black nailed hand pushed over a floating tray. Her brown eyes moved up the white clothed arm to gaze at the demon butler. "For me?" His answer came in a smirk. Looking back at the tray she chuckled. At least it wasn't tea like he had served the little lord earlier. "Where did you find the sake?" There were even two cups, meaning he also intended to drink. Inwardly a small smirk tugged at her lips as she formulated a little wicked plan.

"If I couldn't even find that, what kind of butler would I be?" The smugness in his voice made the witch roll her eyes. Sebastian had crouched down beside her, toying with some loose strands of her crimson hair. "You seem to be in a better mood." It was plainly obvious to him; her demeanor loosened and she didn't avoid his eye contact any longer.

She hummed noncommittally. "How can I not? After all, we are finally leaving tomorrow." She was more than glad about not seeing Angela anymore and hoped to every god, deity and devil that they would never cross paths again.

He tugged sharply at her hair, making the witch look up at him with a small glare. "And yet my misfortune continues." He grumbled when mirth sparked in her eyes.

Well, truthfully she wasn't all that excited about the demon hound either, but if he got too troublesome then there were always ways to make him disappear. She could simply blame his sudden departure on being a demon hound. Alyssia snaked her arms around the demon's neck, her fingers playing with the hair of his nape. "It sounds like someone is in dire need of some fun." She gave him a small seductive smile and tugged him further down.

Sebastian let out a low growl, his eyes flashing as he let himself be pulled towards her. If the witch wanted to play then he had no qualm with it whatsoever. Maybe then his new conflicting thoughts would finally quiet down. Suddenly the demon found himself toppling over into the hot spa water.

 **SPLASH!**

Alyssia cackled gleefully.

* * *

After a bottle of sake and a few more moments of well deserved relaxation the servant duo made their way back to the Barrymore home. Alyssia stopped mid step as she noticed a white clothed man stand before the manor, awaiting them. It was John the Queen's messenger.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will post another chapter tomorrow since I missed 5? Chapters. I think it was 5…


End file.
